Unseen Revenge
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: A story of secret hatred and long awaited revenge.Fox is called out to Macbeth to inspect a supicious mountain range. He is given some one to help guide him. Can she be trusted. Read and find out. Final Chapter up!
1. The Threat

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 1, The "Threat"

It's been 20 long years since Dinosaur Planet was restored by Fox McCloud. It has been a pretty lazy life since then. The team hasn't worked together for 17 years. The team slpit up and got jobs on Corneria due to Fox and Krystal starting a family. And Katt had finally tied Falco down and now they have a family as well. Fox works at the military base training new recruites for General Pepper, who is ready to rertire. Fox occasionally sees Slippy since he works in the Weapons R&D department. Fox was thinking about the team. He wondered what Falco was up to. The last time he saw Falco he was working on a police force. Fox was looking at his schedule and noticed that he had nothing to do the rest of the day or the next day. He thought about getting the old team together to catch up. He heads down to the Weapons R&D department.

" Hey Slippy, hows are things going?" Fox asked "Not bad but, not really good either." Slippy said while surveying Fox's face. " Thinking of the old team?"

Slippy could always tell when Fox was thinking about the old team because he would have a sort of dazed look.

" Yeah, I was thinking about getting the team together tomorrow and catching up or something." Fox said.

" So, have you heard from Falco then?" Slippy asked. Fox suddenly looked down.

" No, I havn't." Fox said.

He was wondering when he would see his friend agian. Then Fox heard a ringing that suddenly brought him out of his daze. He then realized it was his cellphone ringing. Fox let it ring one more time before answering it.

" Fox McCloud here." Fox said as he answered and got a surprise. 

" Hey McCloud, how are things?" said a familar voice.

" Falco, is it really you? We were just talking about you. How've you been?" Fox said

" Oh, I've been just fine. Listen I could really use a small bit help. You see Katt invited her parents over tomorrow and her dad never stops comlpaining about me and my job. I need to get out of here but I can't leave without a good reason." Falco said sounding a bit desperate.  
" Well how about the old team get together tomorrow after all it's been what 16 maybe 17 years. I think we should meet at Slippys. That is alright isn't it Slippy?" Fox said

" Sure it's O.K. Fox." Slippy said loud enough so Falco could hear him.  
" Great idea Fox, Katt wouldn't stop us from getting together after so long." Falco said triumphantly. " See you at Slip's, later."

" Alright see ya." Fox said It was all set up. The old team was getting together. Well, almost.

The next day Fox heads out and takes a detour to a small flower shop. He buys a small bouquet of flowers and in no time he found himself in front of a grave marked Peppy Hare.Fox kneels and replaces the long dried out flowers in a cup of stianless steel.

" It's been a long time old friend." Fox said allowing a tear to escape.

For the longest time Fox had been in denial that Peppy, the closet person to a father that Fox had after his father died, was now gone. It had been the first time he had visited the grave since the funeral. He remembered it so well. He always told himself that it was just a horrible nightmare he had. It was raining on the day of Peppys funeral and it felt so much like a dream. But Fox had finally faced the facts Peppy was gone. The only thought of it that brought him any comfort was that Peppy passed on painlessly in his sleep. He let a few more tears escape those wonderfully green eyes of his then pulled himself together with the thought of seeing Falco. Fox perked up and said one final good-bye to Peppy and promised to visit agian. Then he left.He soon met up with Falco and Slippy.

" Hey Fox, what took you so long?" Flaco said.

" I just had something to take care of, thats all." Fox said looking into the sky.

Falco and Slippy could tell by the look on Fox's face where he was. Falco put his hand on Fox's shoulder. Fox looked over at Falco and Slippy he didn't want them to feel sad for him.

" Hey come on it's in the past, besides we got together to have some fun not mourn over friends past." Fox said but it did pain him some but felt the sooner forgoten the better.

So they put it behind them and went to a small restaurant to catch up and get a bite to eat. They spent hours talking about themselves, their famalies and work. Fox and Slippy admited that they were a bit nervous about General Pepper's retirement since they knew nothing about the man taking over.

" It sure would be nice to go on another mission with the team, huh?" Falco said nudging Fox with his elbow.

" Yeah, sure would" Fox admitted. Just then Fox's phone rang.

" Fox McCloud here." Fox said when he answered his phone like always.

" Fox how would you like to go on mission it's mostly just a ivestigation mission but you may find something " said a voice over the phone.

" Of course General Pepper sir." Fox said excitedly.

" Good, can you get the old team together?" General Pepper asked.

" Sure we're all here" Fox said. 

" Good, I'll breif you as soon as you get to the base." General Pepper said.

They paid for their meal and then left. The thought of the mission had them really excited. Fox sure got a surprise when they got to the base.

" James, Emerald what are you doing here?" Fox asked his children but you couldn't really call them children anymore.

James and Emerald are twins. James is named after Fox's father and he looks just like Fox and unfotunetly, according to Falco acts just like Fox as well. Emerald was named for her emerald green eyes that always seem to sparkle. She is much more well behaved then James too. She looks just like Krystal. They are now 18 and have just graduated from school, much to Fox and Krystals pleasure, with top marks.

" You forgot your I.D. tag at home dad, here." Emerald said handing Fox his I.D. tag.

" And what about you Charlie? Last I knew you were home with your mom and her parents." Falco said while staring derectly into his son's eyes.

Charlie was Falco's only child and he looks and acts just like Falco. He also graduated and, to everyones surprise, right behind James and Emerald. And even though the three of them went to the same school Fox and Falco didn't have time to get together.

" James invited me, besides grandpa was driving me nuts. He thought I was you the second he came in the door he started yelling at me. He didn't believe it was me." Charlie said.

Fox just couldn't believe how much their children were like them, it was like looking in to the past.

" So since we're here any way can we go look at the Arwings. We promise not to mess with any thing." James asked.

Fox couldn't help but think about how just a few years ago James accidentily launched his Arwing and caused a big mess. Fox just kept telling James if it wasn't for James braking his arm in the inccident that he would have killed him even though he could never harm a hair on his son's head. Now fox thinks back and he feels James has changed since then and won't repeat his mistakes.

" Just as long as it's not a repeat of last time." Fox said and placed a hand to his head since just thinking about it gave him a headache.

" Cool thanks dad!" James said.

" What did your dad mean?" Charlie asked since he wasn't there when it happened.

" I'll explain later." James said and they rushed off to the Great Fox where the Arwings were kept.

" Emerald, could you go with your brother and keep him out of trouble." Fox said

" Just can't stop thinking about last time, huh?" Emerald said smilling at Fox.

" Nope, sure can't. I would feel better if you were with him around the Arwings." Fox said.

Emerald giggled then ran after her brother and Charlie. Fox, Falco, and Slippy went on thier way to meet General Pepper. They reached his offoice and his assistant sent them in.

" Hey old timer, long time since I saw you. You really want to retire?" Falco said as they entered the room.

" I see you havn't changed much Falco." General Pepper said motioning for them to sit. "We got an anemones tip that somewhere on the planet Macbeth someone is trying to resurect Andross."

General Pepper began. Fox and the others looked shocked.

"Now I don't know if this is true or some sick prank. But it would help to investigate this claim and soon." General Pepper said sounding more serious by the second. "Thats why I asked for you to do this mission Fox. You know how to handle Andross if this isn't just a prank." General Pepper said.

" I understand General sir. We will depart immiedietly." Fox said.

" First I would like you to meet someone who will show you all of Macbeths secrets. She's lived there nearly all her life." General Pepper said and paged his assistant to send in this person.

A young female wolf came in. She was a light grey colour with redish grey eyes and she looked very serious.

" This is Jessie Dowels. She is the best pilot on Macbeth and knows all its secrets." General Pepper said.

" It's a real honor to meet you Fox McCloud. And you as well Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad." Jessie said.

" Great, if there is really something there, then you'll be a great help in finding it." Fox said. " But could you just call us by our first names."

Fox didn't know why but she reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who.

" I'll go get the Great Fox ready for departure." Slippy said to the group and leaves.

" I guess I'll go check on the Arwings." Falco said.

" Good idea." Fox said then Falco left.

" Fox you probely should show Jessie to the Great Fox." General Pepper said. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do."

Then he left Fox alone with Jessie.

" Well I'll show you to the Great Fox." Fox said feeling a bit ocuard being alone with her but he didn't know why.

Fox led her to the Great Fox the whole time trying to figure out who she reminded him of. They reached the Great Fox and saw Falco talking to James and the others.

" So dad, you finaly got a mission, huh?" James said.

" Yep and I'm willing to bet you want to come along, right." Fox said.

" You know us so well, so can we, Falco already said Charlie could." James said with a determend smile.

Fox looked at Falco who gave his usual look surprise when these sort of things happen then he looked back at James.

" I guess it would be alright, you havn't been off of Corneria that much, It would be a great experience." Fox said knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer without complaints.

" Alright , thanks dad." James said and Emerald looked excited as well.

" Heck I might even let you pilot the Arwings." Fox said teasing them and they could tell.

Emerald was the first to notice Jessie.

" Who's that behind you dad?" Emerald asked cheerfully.

" Oh, this is Jessie. She's going to give us some help with the mission." Fox said. " And thats Emerald, James, and Charlie."

Fox said introducing the others. Emerald reached out her hand to shake Jessie's. At first Jessie just looked at Emerald. James and Charlie felt there may be some hostility from her and it showed in their faces. When Jessie shook Emeralds hand, she seemed to lighten up a bit then. She then turned to James and Charlie who looked a bit nervous.

" Sorry if I made you two nervous. I'v had a rough day untill I met Fox and the others." Jessie said.

" You didn't make us nervous at all." James lied.

" Yes she did I could see it in your faces." Emerald said. The four of them began to talk then walked off.

" Well, now all thats left to do is call Krystal and tell her aboot the mission. Hey Falco, you ganna call Katt?" Fox asked.

" Nah, I'll wait untill we leave that way she won't try to get involed." Falco said glad to have a mission with the team again.

Please R&R It may start out a bit boring I know but it getts better. I couldn't reveil to much. I'm already working on chapter 2. 


	2. Precious Moments

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 2, Precious Moments

-Back at Fox's house-

Krystal is frustrated by the constant stream of prank phone calls all day. The phone begins to ring and Krystal decides to let the machine get it this time. But a small white fox answers the phone before the machine could pick it up.

" Hello you've reached the McCloud residence." The white fox said.

" Hey Ray, is your mom home." Fox said to his second son.

Ray seemed tickled to here Fox's voice. He's a soft white and has these incredible ocean green eyes. He is only 8 but he is very smart for his age but he is like all other children his age though.

" Yeah she's home. Dad I have a question. Can I stay over Jim's tonight? Mom said I had to ask you." Ray said.

Fox wondered for a moment. Ray is normaly good but he does have a habit of pulling stunts like asking Fox if he can go some where after Krystal says no.

" Let me talk to your mom first." Fox said sternly.

" O.K." Ray said.

Suddenly Fox held the phone away from his ear remebering after so many times, that Ray always yells for someone if theres a phone call for them. And Fox wasn't disappionted with his action, hearing Ray yelling for Krystal and he was glad he had held the phone away for he might have gone deaf in his right ear if he hadn't. 'Man can that boy yell' Fox thought to himself. Krystal soon had the phone.

"Hello Fox. Why are you calling?" Krystal said since Fox didn't call just to say hello or any thing like that.

" Listen Krystal, there's been a call saying someones trying to resurect Andross." Fox said and he heard Krystal gasp a 'no' on the other end. " Yes, we're going to leave today once the Great Fox is ready, to check it out. I hope it's just a prank but it may not be." 

" Well ok, so what do you want me to tell James and Emerald when they get home?" Krystal asked.

" Well actually." Fox said getting a little nervous at what Krystal's reaction would be. " Their coming with me. It's only to Macbeth and their not leaving the Great Fox." Fox said quickly.

" WHAT? Why would you take them. If this is real then you'll be putting them in danger Fox!" Krystal said practicly screaming. Fox was begining to wish he had pulled the phone away from his ear.

" Krystal I promise I won't let anything happen to them." Fox said, then switched the phone to his left ear.

He then could hear Ray in the background asking if he could go over Jims yet.

" Oh Krystal, did Ray ask you if he could go over Jims before I called." Fox said trying to make Krystal think about something other then what Fox had just told her.

" Yes, and I suppose he asked you before he called me to the phone." Krystal said sounding a bit peeved at Fox. Then She changed the topic to Jim. " Fox I really don't like Ray going over Jim's. I just don't trust the boy, he get's into so much trouble. But Ray's been begging to go over there all day." Krystal said sounding frustarted.

" Well let's let him go over there today. He's Ray's best friend, besides think about how Falco used to be a little like that kid and look at him now. I don't think there's any thing to worry about." Fox said. He heard Krystal tell Ray he could go and Ray shouted 'Thank you dad' real loud so Fox would hear.

" Fox I trust you with James and Emerald, you know that, but if Andross is revived they would be in danger. But when I think about it, they are your kids and they will get in as much trouble as you do. Well one good thing comes out of this. I get a night of peace and quiet." Krystal said with a light but nervous laugh.

" I won't let them get into any trouble even though they do seem to attract it." Fox said in a light hearted voice.

Fox felt that they were worrying over nothing James, Emerald, and Charlie won't leave the Great Fox and he would make sure of that.

" Fox, be careful. I know what your like even after 20 years you're still 'shoot first, ask questions later' no matter what it is. And save your ' I don't know what you're talking about' speech, I know it by heart." Krystal said in a some what teasing voice. And Fox started to laugh.

"Alright and don't worry, I'll be careful. I love you. Oh and Krystal can you put Ray on?" Fox asked.

" Ok Fox. I love you too." Krystal said then she handed the phone to Ray.

" Hey dad, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Ray asked in a really excited voice.

" Yeah, behave yourself over Jim's. And I wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm proud of you. Give your mom a hug and kiss for me, ok buddy?" Fox said not knowing why he felt he had to tell Ray that.

" Alright dad. I love you too. Bye dad." Ray said. Then he hung up the phone. Ray always has a habit of haging the phone up without waiting for a 'Bye' on the other end.

-Back at the base-

Fox was thinking about how he was feeling. Asking himself why he felt he had to tell Ray what he did. Fox just thought it must be his regreting that he didn't tell his father how he felt before he died. Then Fox felt silly because he knew that he would be fine. He kept thinking 'This is just a sick joke of someones to drive us nuts' and it was working. It had to be checked out even if it felt like someones sick sense of humor.  
" Fox the Great Fox is ready for depature when you're ready. Fox?" Slippy said.

He noticed Fox staring into the sky as the sun was begining to set. He had a familar look on his face. The same look he had before he faught Andross the first time.

" I know one thing for sure Slippy" Fox said and then he turned to Slippy. " That I'm glad the team is together for another mission it'll be like the old times." Fox said with a smile on his face.

" Let's just hope Falco has grown up a little over our time apart. The last thig I need is for a tool to go missing while I'm tuning up my Arwing." Fox said. There was a moment of silence between them. " Go Make sure everyone's on the Great Fox."

" Ok Fox." Slippy said then he left to make sure everyone was on board.

Fox stood there watching the sun set for what seemed like the first time in ages. Emerald and James entered the room and stood next to Fox. He couldn't help but put his arms around them. 'It's always precious moments like this that we must treasure' Fox thought to himself and hugged the two tight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R Please I know a little corny right? Well that's just another step in the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start chapter 3 now. 


	3. Unclear Feelings

Unseen Revenge: Chapter, 3 Unclear Feelings -In the ship bay-

'I wonder what awaits us ahead, what challenges will test our strengths? Will we succeed, or will we fail? These are questions that plague us all when a new threat emerges. We can't hide and hope it will pass. What ever comes our way we must face it!' Fox thought to himself. Then he couldn't help but laugh at his own thoughts. 'Man what would Falco say if he could hear what I'm thinking.' Fox was begining to wonder if getting older was affecting the way he was thinking. And if it was for the better or worst.

It's been 2 days since they departed from Corneria. They were making great time considering how old the Great Fox was. They'ed reach thier destination in about half a day. Fox watched everyone carefuly. He noticed that everyone seemed happier then he ever saw them. And thier guest seemed happy as well. Falco was the same as he always was. Fox was working on his Arwing, making sure everything was running fine. Then he reached for his wrench and, it was gone. He looked over to Falco who was checking his own Arwing.

" Falco, you wouldn't happen to know where my wrench is would you?" Fox said slowly watching Falcos every move. He saw Falcos hand move something to his cockpit.

" Well no Fox, I haven't seen your wrench. And if your wondering what I just put in my cockpit it was Slippy's blow tourch, my Arwing was begining to come apart so I 'borrowed' his tourch. But not your wrench." Falco said with a sly smile.

" Falco if you have that wrench I'll throw you into space." Fox said joking around with Falco. He then walked over to Falco and to his surprise it was Slippy's tourch. But then something caught his eye. He then saw his wrench in the inside pocket of Falco's jacket that was hanging over the wing of the Arwing. Fox grabed his wrench and waved it so Falco could see it.

" Well how do you supose that got there?" Falco said in a fake surpised voice. Fox just shook his head and returned to his Arwing with a smile. 'Falco's still the same as always.' Fox thought to himself. He looked over at Falco and noticed he was looking at him a little funny. Fox normaly would have just shruged it off but something about the way Falco looked at him made him feel uneasy.

" What is it Falco?" Fox asked him. Falco didn't say a word, he just went back to work on his Arwing. Now Fox felt frustrated with him. " Falco I asked you what is it? Why were you looking at me all wierd?"

" Well Fox, to be completely honest, I was pitying you." Falco said in a teasing voice. " Your hair is turning grey. While my Feathers won't change at all."

Fox just didn't like that answer. Falco didn't look like he was showing pity. And Fox knew his hair was starting to turn grey. He was happy that it was only the white stripe though. He felt Flaco was just looking for a way to tease him. They continued to work in silence.

-In the kitchen-

Charlie was teasing James about his hair. He had put green dye in James shampoo as a joke. James wasn't very humored. Jessie couldn't help but laugh a little at him which made James turn such a bright red that it showed through his fur. He couldn't tell weather he was redder from embarrassment or anger. Emerald tried so hard not to laugh and so far she had succeeded.

" Don't worry James, it washes out as long as you use a different shampoo." Charlie said gripping his sides from laughing so hard. James just glared at his friend who was in tears from laughing so much.

" Well James, I think you should keep it green for a while. It brings out your eyes." Jessie said in an atempt of making him feel better. He looked at her as if he felt she was joking. " You know James, Emerald hasn't teased you yet. You're so lucky to have such a nice sister."

" Really how would you know? Do you have a brother, or sister ?" James said in a low and angry voice. Jessie then looked away for a minuet. Then she got up and left. They could tell that James just struck a nerve. " Uh, oh."

" Well, James you're the one who opened your fat mouth. Why don't you go apologize." Charlie said. James glared at him but he got up and went after her. He caught up with her in the hall. she looked a bit down.

" Look I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you." James said. He watched her carefuly. She just continued to walk. He was starting to feel worse by the minuet. She turned to the door that lead to the observation deck. She entered and he followed her in. " Is it something you'd like to talk about, or would you rather I buzz off?"

" I don't have a family any more. I lost both of my parents in the same day and I never had any siblings. We were visiting Macbeth when it happened, a long time ago. I don't want to go any furthre into it." Jessie said looking into space. She looked over at James who was looking at his feet. He looked like he could kick himself.

" Hey it's in the past. You didn't know. You're very lucky to have your family. Don't take them for granted James." She watched his face carefully. He had such beautiful eyes. She then noticed that she was staring and quikly looked away. " Alright, stop beating yourself up about. I bet I can beat your butt in any form of martial arts."

" Yeah right, you beat me, please?" James said suddenly becomeing himself. This gave Jessie an idea.

" Alright if you feel that way, let's go to the gym and find out then." Jessie said egging him on." Unless, of course, you're afraid of losing."

That was it.

" You're on, let's go." James said with vigor. They headed off to the gym. They decided that the first to be pinned would lose and then they warmed up. " Don't hold anything back." James said and Jessie nodded then they began. 

James made the first move. He started with a low kick that Jessie easily avoided. Jessie sent a quick punch to James, who blocked it. They were matching hit for hit. Blocking each others kicks. It seemed to last forever. Jessie landed a couple of hits and James landed some good kicks. Jessie landed a good kick in James stomache knocking the wind out of him. But before she could take him down he landed very well placed kick to her side and knocked her back. Before she knew it he brought his leg under her feet and knocked her down with an exelent sweep. He pinned her.

" See, I told you that, you wouldn't win." James said trying to catch his breath. They just stayed there looking into each other eyes.

'God he has such beautiful eyes' Jessie thought. James leaned down closer to her then gave her a gentle kiss. It seemed so perfect then suddenly they heared a voice.

" James you were supposed to apologize to her, not make out with her." Charlie said and they suddenly broke apart. " If you two are going to make out go to your quarters."

Then Charlie walked off. James and Jessie felt so embarrassed. They could feel the heat rising in thier cheeks.

" Uh, Jessie about... what just happened, I'm, uh..." James stared to say.

" It's ok Just forget about it." Jessie said quikly.

She then rushed off. James was left standing wondering why he kissed her. But he couldn't help but feel it was so right. He wished Charlie hadn't of walked in. James couldn't stop thinking about that one moment they were together in such an embrace. He had never felt this way before. He couldn't understand what it was.

Could he be in love?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- R&R Please I'll bet no one expected that. Is James in love? Dose Jessie have any feeling for him? Well I'm not telling, not yet at least. You have to keep reading. I will begin on ch.4 soon. 


	4. Confused Hearts

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 4, Confused Hearts 

" Fox we're aproching Macbeth. You'll be able to launch in a hour." Slippy said. He looked over at Fox who was looking at a holograpic map of Macbeth with Jessie. She had highlighted the mountain regions.

" ok Slippy, tell Falco to get ready." Fox said not looking away from the map. Slippy left to inform Falco. " As you were saying Jessie."

" Well I think the mountain region would be a great place to start looking. It has great cover and the mountains in this region contain a newly discovered mineral ore that radiates a strange energy that interferes with comunication and radar waves. It would be an ideal place to put a secret base. We would have to be careful once we go in since we won't be able to contact each other." Jessie said.

She watched Fox as he thinks this over. She could tell he didn't like the idea of not being able to conmunicate.

" We'll just have to think of a way to make contact with each other in that area." Fox said. " But how will we do that?"

" How about if we spot something then we ascend away from the mountans in order to comunicate, then once we've established what we may have discovered then return to that point and investigate the area thoroughly." Jessie suggested.

Fox was surprised at her idea. He wondered how she thought of it so fast. It seemed like it may work. But Fox still felt nervous about going into the mountain range practicly blind.

" We just may end up doing that or we could rise above the mountains every ten minuets to comunicate." Fox said. Slippy and Falco entered and walked over to Fox and Jessie.

" Ok McCloud everythings prepared. We're awaiting your command. Oh and I thought you might like to know that I increased your sheilds strenghth." Falco said in a some what mocking voice. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Just then R.O.B. entered and told Falco that there was a transmission for him. Suddenly the map of Macbeth was repalced with the head of a very angry Katt.

" So, I had to find out from General Pepper where you were. And I can't help but wonder way you didn't call and tell me about this. Or how you took Charlie with you. I swear if you don't die on Macbeth I'll kill you myself." Katt yelled at Falco." You're lucky that my ship malfuntioned or I'd already be there."

" I love you too." Falco said sarcasticly and Katt only seemed to get madder at him.

She just glared at Falco. James, Emerald, and Charlie entered but Charlie quickly left when he saw Katt. Katt sent a few insults towards Falco and then the transmission ended. Fox looked over at Falco.

" Forgot to call Katt, huh Falco?" Fox said with a sly smile.

Falco didn't seem fazed at all. James and Emerald couldn't help but laugh. Jessie even gave a small chuckle at what just happened.

" Alright Charlie, it's safe to come in now." Falco said.

Charlie was just on the other side of the door. He peeked to make sure it was safe. He knew what Katt could get when she was mad and wasn't going to be there when she 'exploded' this time around. He entered and joined James and Emerald.

" Well, what do you three want?" Fox asked them.

" Oh, we just wanted to see what was going on that's all." James said.

Falco snickered, he just couldn't get over the prank Charlie pulled on James. Unfortunatly the green didn't come out just yet. Apparently the dye lasts a week before it can be washed out. A small detail Charlie over looked when he bought the dye weeks ago. James just looked at Falco with an annoyed look on his face.

" Well we will be launching soon." Fox said.

James wasn't really listening to Fox. He was looking at Jessie who had pulled the map of Macbeth back up. He walked over and looked at the map. Jessie was highlighting the mountains again. She seemed to be consentrating on a certain area.

" Hey, what you looking at?" James asked her. She just continued looking at the map.

" Just highlighting areas on the map." Jessie said.

She was trying to avoid looking at James. She couldn't let herself fall for him right now. But she did feel it may be a little late for that. She could feel him leaning close whether it was to get close to her or get a better look at the map she couldn't tell. She couldn't help but glance at him. He was looking at her with those eye's of his. She didn't know why she felt the way she did when she looked into his eye's. She could feel the heat starting to rise in her cheeks. Fortunatly no one could see her blushing.

" Jessie can I talk to you in private real quick." James asked.

She didn't know what to do. She just nodded. Jessie decided to see what James wanted. She was hoping that he didn't want to talk about the other day. And if he did that she wouldn't embarrass him in front of everyone. They left the room and no one noticed. They went to James' Quarters to make sure their conversation really was private.

" Jessie I want you to know I'm sorry for just kissing you like that yesterday. I don't know what came over me." James said blushing heavily.

" Well like I said, just forget about it." Jessie said.

" But I can't, I mean I have tried but I can't. It just felt so right. Jessie please tell me how you feel about it. I just have to know." James said. Jessie felt sorry for him. He seemed some what desperate to know. But before she could tell him what she had planned to, she looked into his eye's. She couldn't help but feel that if she said what she planned to it would be a lie. Now she was confused.

" I really don't know how I feel about it. Not yet." Jessie said.

It was all she could bring her self to say. She looked at James who seemed as confused as she was that moment. Then he gently took Jessie into his arms. He seemed so confused at what to do. Jessie wraped her arms around him and they just stood there in one anothers embrace. Jessie leaned back and looked at him. This some how felt right. They looked into each others eye's then they soon found themselves in another kiss. He was so gentle, so confused. Jessie began to feel that this was meant to be. She both love it and despised it. She didn't want to do anything to hurt him. But she was afraid that she would. They just stood there for a moment. Then their lips seperated and Jessie found she fighting with herself not to cry. What was going on with her? This wasn't her. She leaned into James' and barried her face in his chest.

" Don't let go." she pleaded.

" I won't." James said.

He still wasn't sure of what she was feeling but he wouldn't let her go. He just felt it was so right for them to be together. He held her close to him and rested his head on hers. They just stood there in one anothers embrace.

-  
R&R Please So what do you think. It surprised even me.What will happen next. You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	5. The Attack

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 5, The Attack 

" We're launching in five minuets." Fox said heading to the ship bay.

" Dad can I come along? I swear to be careful." James asked. He knew what Fox was going to say but he still had to try.

" No. I promised your mother you'd stay here." Fox said sternly.

James just looked at Fox pleadingly. He really wanted to go.

" But dad, I'll do everything you say." James was really trying his luck and Fox's temper.

" If you'll do what I say then you'll stay here!" Fox said. He didn't want James going out there, espeacialy not knowing what to expect out there.

" Just let him Fox, now bear with me here. If you don't let him come he'll just sneak out and follow us. Then if he got into trouble we'd never know becease of us not having any way to comunicate with eachother. After all he is your son. And you know what they say ' Like father, like son'." Falco said.

Fox felt Falco wasn't really helpiing with the situation but he did have a point. James would sneak out even if Fox put him in a holding cell. Fox knows this for a fact since one time few years back to keep James out of trouble and as a joke , he locked James in a holding cell. And some how he escaped from it. Fox still hasn't figured that out yet.

" I can't believe this. I don't know how you managed to get Falco on your side James, but he dose have a point. Oh I give up you can come but if you pull any 'stunts' of any kind you're coming straight back here. Got it." Fox said.

James just nodded. He had lost another 'battle' to James. They reached the ship bay and Jessie was ready to launch. James rushed over to an Arwing and climbed in. He looked over at Jessie who didn't even seem to notice him. Fox sensing what this was really about, got an idea.

" I think we should split in to two teams. James and Falco will search the eastern moutains, while Jessie and I search the western mountains." Fox said.

He looked over at James who looked disappointed at this idea. Just what Fox was looking for.

" That sounds perfect." Jessie said quickly. " It will be more efficent that way."

This made James even more disappointed. Jessie seemed to want to be around Fox rather then him. But Falco also agreed that it was a perfect idea. They all settled in their ships and prepeared to launch. After a quick systems check they launched. They soon found themselves over the Macbeth mountain range. They soon seperated and went to their separate destinations.

-Falco and James-

" Ok kid before, we enter the mountains and lose comunication I have a question." Falco said.

" Ok Falco what is it?" James said exspecting it to be something importent.

" Whats really going on between you and Jessie? And don't try to lie because I can tell there's something." Falco said. James just knew Charlie told him about walking in on him and Jessie. James didn't want to talk about it with Falco.

" Nothing really. Maybe we should Focus on our mission." James said quickly descending.

-Fox and Jessie-

" Ok Jessie, stay alert." Fox said.

Jessie only nodded and they began to descend. Fox kept his eye's open. He wasn't about to let someone get the best of him. But Fox had this strange feeling that he was in danger. Fox looked behind him and saw Jessie lagging a bit. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw something up ahead. He couldn't quite make out what it was but, it looked like a downed ship.

Suddenly he felt a jolt and heared an explosion. His engins had been hit. Suddenly he began to descend rapidly. Fox did every thing he could think of but couldn't pull himself out of the dive. All he could do was brace himself for the crash.

Suddenly Jessie came up under Fox to try and slow his descent even in the slightest bit. She wanted Fox alive and her efferts weren't in vain. Fox's descent had slowed but if she stayed under Fox she'd crash as well. Fox much appreciated her efferts. He braced himself once again for the crash.

There were sudden jolts as his Arwing skidded across the ground. The sound of metal smashing into dirt and rock. There was the sound of shattering glass as his windshield shattered and shards of glass came raining down on Fox. Several shards slashing at his flesh, sharp stinging sensations all over his face and hands. He put his left arm over his face to protect his eyes from the shower of glass. He suddenly felt that was a mistake because when the Arwing jolted to a stop his arm slamed against the frame of his now shattered windshield. And a sensation of searing pain ran through his arm. Fox feared that may have broken it.

Jessie immediatley landed and rushed over to the wrecked Arwing. Fox started to climb out before she reached him. Fox leaned agianst his once great Arwing now heavly damaged. A sensation of pain ran through his whole body that made his knees buckle. Jessie caught Fox before he hit the ground and sat him down against his Arwing. He was a bloody mess from the crash.

Fox just sat there craddling his left arm. Fox looked up at Jessie who just looked at him. He began to remove shards of glass embeded in his arm. Jessie removed a few from his face the whole time she remaned silent.

" Jessie did you see where the shots came from?" Fox asked her. Jessie noded then stepped back. -  
R&R Don't you just hate me. So what will happen next? You must keep reading to find out. And I would like to appolagies for making people wait for this chapter.


	6. Truths

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 6, Truths 

Jessie raised her left arm and pointed behind her. Fox followed her arm and was shocked. Jessie had pointed to her own ship. When Fox looked back at Jessie she had her blaster pointed at his head. Fox didn't understand why she did this.

" Why Jessie? Why did you shoot me down?" Fox asked completely shocked. But as the shock began to fade it was replaced with anger. " Tell me why!"

" Look over there." Jessie said pointing towards where the front of Fox's Arwing was pointing. Fox didn't turn his head. He wasn't about to take his eyes of her with that blaster in her hand. " Don't worry I won't shoot you, yet. I have more honor than that Fox."

Fox reluctantly turned his head. He saw that downed ship. At first it didn't really seem like much but then he noticed it was a Wolfen. But not just any Wolfen it looked like Wolf's. Fox looked back at Jessie and from the angle he was sitting he noticed her left eye was shadowed. He then knew who it was she reminded him of.

Wolf O'Donnel.

" Is your name really Dowels?" Fox asked Jessie with suspicion. He was surprised when she laughed.

" Yes, you see my father took my mothers name when they got married in secret. And you know who my father is, don't you?" Jessie said with a smirk. But it quickly faded. She looked at Fox with disgust.

" Yeah. It's Wolf O'Donnel isn't it." Fox said watching her carefully.

"Bingo McCloud, you got it right. Now another question for you. Do you know why I wanted to bring you here and dispose of you?" Jessie said with pure hate in her voice.

" Because I was Wolf's rival." Fox said simply.

" Wrong McCloud. It's because of what you did 10 years ago on this very day. You killed my father. He wasn't doing anything wrong and you killed him." Jessie said practically screaming at Fox. He just sat there looking perplexed. " Don't you remember. You came and shot him down. Let me give you the full version of the story. It was 10 yeas ago a week after my tenth birthday. My dad promised to bring me to Macbeth to have a picnic with him, my mom, and Leon. Because they were so busy on my birthday. Leon being my father's best friend and most trusted comrade said he'd come because I begged him to. He was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. Well, my father brought me here in his Wolfen and while we were waiting for my mom to come he was flying me around letting me get a good look at the scenery. Then you showed up and tried to take us out. He brought me to this mountain range and dropped me off so I'd be safe then led you off. I watched as you and my father fought but in the end you destroyed him. I saw him go down. I could hardly take it. Then I saw Leon coming but Falco took him out. Don't worry Falco will get whats coming to him. Well, after a long and agonizing climb down I reached my father. He was still alive but had fatal injuries. He tried to say something but didn't have the strength. I was only a child and couldn't do anything to help him. I saw tears streaming down his face. He somehow found enough strength to whisper 'I love you', then he, died. I didn't want to believe he was dead at first. I wanted it to be a terrible dream. But it wasn't it was real and after I realized it I went wondering around not knowing where I was going. Then I was picked up by some air force pilots who were sent out to find me turned out my mom spilled the beans before she died. There was an accident back at home and she told the doctors where my father and I were. My mother didn't have any family, so I was kept on Macbeth since there was nothing for me back home."

When Jessie finished she had tears streaming down her Face. Fox was beginning to feel awful. He had no idea what he had done. He looked at her with a sympathetic look.

" Oh Jessie, I'm so sorry but I was informed that Wolf was in the area and was told to take him down. He had done awful things in the past, he was a wanted criminal. Besides I never really meant to kill him." Fox said.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had watched Wolf die. No child should have to watch their father. Jessie immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Fox a hateful stare. But the look in Fox's eyes made the hate in her heart weaken. He did look truly sorry.

" Besides killing me won't bring him back. And I don't think your Parents would want you to do this." Fox said softly

" Actually my father would love it but my mom wouldn't." Jessie said with a slight smile. Now she was confused on whether to finish this or not.

" Jessie if you stop now nothing bad will happen to you. I'll make sure you don't get into any trouble." Fox was trying to find a way not to be killed after all that blaster was still pointed to his head. Then Fox thought of something. " What about James? Do you want to hurt him?"

Jessie seemed to freeze. Killing Fox would definitely hurt James. She didn't want to hurt him. Jessie was torn up inside. Half of her wanted to kill Foxand make him suffer for what he had done. But the other half didn't. She stood there just looking into Fox's eyes. His eyes were like James' only the were somehow different. They had more pain hidden in them then James' eyes. Jessie couldn't bring herself to kill Fox even though a part of her still hated him. She gave up to her heart which said to let him live. And now that she thought about it thought of killing Fox didn't have as much meaning as before. Jessie suddenly heard the sound of Arwings approaching. Falco and James were coming, but why.

They soon came into sight and so did the Great Fox. As Falco and James landed Jessie put her blaster away. James jumped out of his Arwing and rushed over to Fox. Jessie watched James drop to his knees and then he gently hugged Fox. Falco walked over and looked Fox over.

" How'd you know to come here?" Fox asked Falco as James helped Fox to his feet.

" Well first there was an explosion that caught our attention and Slippy saw it. He told us to get over here. So Fox, what happened?" Falco asked looking around as if he thought they would be swarmed any moment.

" Just an accident that's all." Fox said now looking at Jessie. Falco apparently didn't believe this. He looked at Jessie.

" Jessie what happened?" Falco asked watching her carefully. When Jessie didn't answer Falco laid his hand on his blaster. Jessie looked away from Falco and at Fox. Falco thought she was hiding something. " Jessie I asked you a question."

" Just as Fox said It was an accident." Jessie said. Falco took his hand off his blaster and walked over to Fox. He and James helped Fox to James' Arwing.

" We'll come back for you Arwing later ok Fox." Falco said.

Fox only nodded. They all boarded their ships, Fox with James, and they took off heading to the Great Fox.

-  
Please Review O.K. What do you think? Well, I know some of you are going to hate me because unless I get 3 Reviews I won't update since it seems like no ones reading my story. And If you are REVIEW don't just say "someone else review" you review.


	7. Loves Test

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 7, Loves Test 

Fox has been returned to the Great Fox and taken to the medical bay. Emerald and Falco worked on patching Fox up, while Slippy and R.O.B. retrieved Fox's Arwing and tries to repair it. James, Charlie, and Jessie just stayed in their quarters. Jessie didn't know why but with every minute that pasted she felt worse and worse. She was begining to think about James and how he must feel. Fox was going to be alright but she could tell that James was still worried about him. Jessie couldn't take to much more of this. She had to tell James the truth.

Jessie left her quarters and headed to James' quarters. She was just about there when she saw James walking into the observation deck. Jessie felt a knot of guilt in her stomache. She entered the room and approached James . She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" I can't believe this happened." James said in a low voice.

He stared out the window. Then looked into Jessie's eye's. There was guilt in her eye's and Jessie saw pain and fear in his. Jessie looked away from James before she spoke.

" It's all my fault James." Jessie said looking at the ground.

" It's not your fault Jessie, accidents happen." James said placing his hand on hers. But Jessie quickly removed her hand from his and turned away from James.

" No, you don't understand, It wasn't an accident." Jessie said in a choked voice. She quickly turned around looking at James with tearful eye's. " I shot Fox down, on purpose. I've been planning for years. I had a plot to kill him, then I met you and lost track of my plan and when I reminded myself of it, I had trouble going through with it."

James had a shocked look on his face. They just stood there in silence. James backed away from Jessie and stared at her in disbelief that she would do that. His shock began to lessen a look of hurt replaced it.

" But why, why would you want to kill my dad? I just don't understand." James asked. His stare drilling into her. Jessie took a deep breath before she spoke.

" Because a long time ago he killed my father. I held a heavy grudge untill now. I'm sorry James, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me now." Jessie said looking at the floor no longer able to look at James. Jessie felt him put his hands on her shoulders.

" Do you wish you could take it back? Everything that you've done?" James asked.

Jessie looked up into his eyes that even though they were filled with hurt they held understanding as well. Jessie felt hot tears flow down her face.

" No, there are things that I may not be proud of but there are some things that I really enjoyed that I wouldn't have done if I could take it all back." Jessie said trying to hold onto what little strength she had left.

" What kind of things?" James asked softly.

" Well, like meeting you. Before I met you my heart was full of nothing but hatred. Then I met you and everything seemed to change. I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry for everything I have done to hurt everyone. I'm just so sorry." Jessie said.

She just kept repeating it over and over. Jessie suddenly felt dizzy and weak. she collasped in to James' arms. James felt all her wieght on him.

" Jessie?" James said but there was no responce. " Jessie, can you here me?"

She remained silent and limp in his arms. James gently held her close. She was very warm. James figured she was exhausted from the stress and grief she had gone through that day. He lifted her into his arms and began to carry her back to her quarters. James knew she was the person who had tried to kill his father but she had her reasons. He hoped she would forget about seeking revenge on his dad and stay with him for a while. James loved her and was willing to give her a second chance. He could only hope she would take it.


	8. Avians Thoughts

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 8 

- In the medical bay on the GreatFox-

" Well other than a few bruises, small cuts, and a broken bone you'll be fine." Falco said in a light hearted manner.

" Falco you should a little more serious. Dad's hurt pretty bad." Emerald said in an irritated tone.

" Yeah, why don't you do me a favor and find out what Charlie's up to. I'll keep an eye on Fox." Falco said a little more of a serious tone. Emerald didn't really want to but a look from Fox made her leave quietly.

" So Fox, what really happened between you and Jessie. I don't think her holding a blaster to your head means there was an accident." Falco said with both a concerned and serious look on his face. Fox was nervous about telling Falco the truth. Fox didn't know how he would react. He just stared at his old friend.

" Falco do you remember where we were 10 years ago?" Fox asked looking away from Falco for a moment. When he looked at Falco again, he looked as though he didn't know what Fox was getting at.

" What does that have to do with this Fox?" Falco asked frustrated with Fox for stalling.

" You remember Falco, it happened here. We finally got Wolf and Leon." Fox said.

" Oh yeah, that was great. The look of pure terror on Leons face when he knew I had him. And I remeber the 'pleasant' conversation between you and Wolf before you fried him." Falco said with a very pleased smirk on his face. But when Falco looked at Fox he saw Fox didn't seem very proud of it any more.

" Yeah I used to look at it like that to. Do you remember when we arived, how Wolf landed then took off again?"Fox asked.

" Yeah I do. I've always wondered what that was about. He really didn't want us going over there to think of it. He and Leon both kept avoiding that area." Falco said rubbing his chin.  
" I found that out today, from Jessie." Fox said then grew silent. There was a few moments silence between them, then Falco couldn't take it any more.

" Well tell me Fox. It's been bugging me for a long time." Falco said.

" Wolf landed to let Jessie out. She was with him that day. A father spending time with his daughter, showing her the sights of Macbeth. Just trying to be a good father. There was no mischief planned, only an outing to make up for a missed birthday." Fox said in a soft vioce lowering his ears. " Jessie said Leon was there because she had asked him to come. Not only did she lose Wolf but she saw him die. She went up to the wreckage and looked on, powerless to help him. She also discovered her mother had an accident that day and and was dead as well. She was alone from then on"  
There was silence after that. Falco couldn't believe they had Wolf O'Donnel's daughter on the GreatFox. The whole time she was there he never would have suspected it with how respectful she seemed to be towards Fox. And how close she seemed to be with James. Falco couldn't help but wonder if she had used James to learn bout Fox's weaknesses and vulnerabilities. But soon a small twinge of guilt began to form in his stomach.

" That, could really mess a kid up. I'm surprised she didn't attack you while you were sleeping." Falco said

" No, she had a plan. A plan that she had put together over ten years. She wouldn't ruin it after so long of waiting for her opportunity." Fox said. " She's been harboring nothing but hate in her heart for the last ten years. This must be the first time since the incident that she's felt anything else."

Falco lingered on this thought for a moment. He felt that no matter how she appered to feel now, she counldn't be trusted. He feared the thought of what would happen to Fox if he was left alone with her. Even if she felt remorse for what she had done, she was still a threat. Falco also felt he should inform James. But he didn't think James would believe him. Falco felt he should express these thoughts to Fox.

" Fox I don't think it would be a good ideaa if you were near Jessie from this moment on. She may have had second thoughts but if she remembers that hatred she may try to kill you again. And we should probably tell James, even though he may not believe us." Falco said, then added." After all they say love is a fools game and James can be pretty foolish on his own."

" Maybe, but we have to do this carefully. We can't let the others hear about this. If they find out, Jessie may never have a chance to actually live and not be bound by hatred." Fox said softly.

" You know McCloud, you sure have changed. If this sort of thing happened in the past you would have killed Jessie as she held that blaster to your head, no questions asked." Falco said watching the stars in space.

" I could say the same about you. In the old day's you would have destroyed her with your Arwing." Fox said then sighed with a small smile." Maybe the wisdom of time and experience is responsible for our change."

" Well it's that or being married to Katt and Krystal with a family and no missions for such a long time." Falco said jokingly. " I mean look at Slip, He's not married and his skills were used nearly every day. He's as sharp as he's always been. Hell, he's probably gotten better."

" You better not let Katt catch you talkin' like that or you'll be in a world of hurt." Fox said adding on to the joke.

" No kidding. I'm not looking forward to returning home any time soon. She looked like she was ready to kill me when I saw her last. Maybe it would be best if I got somebody guards." Falco said in a sarcastic manner and Fox had a good laugh.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Fox lost himself in thoughts of the past. He could here Peppy telling them to be more respectful of their wives. Falco noticed Fox had that dazed look on his face. Falco waved his hand in front of Fox's face but Fox just sat there. Falco leaned close to Fox, waiting for him to snap back in reality. When Fox did he nearly fell off the bed. Falco let out a loud laugh as Fox sat there confused for a second before joining Falco in his laughing. Fox felt they must have been under a lot of stress recently.

" Well, Fox you should get some rest. I'll check on James and Jessie. And then I'll delete this conversation from R.O.B.s memory banks. That way this conversation stays secret." Falco said then turned to leave but stopped. " Hey, Fox. Do you want me to tell James for you?"

" No Falco, I'll do it myself later. But thanks for offering buddy." Fox said before lying down.

Falco stood there a moment longer before leaving Fox to rest. He walked down the hall and first stop was the ships docking bay where Slippy was working on Fox's Arwing. He had a lot to keep himself busy. It seemed to help him calm down after this entire ordeal. Falco took a step inside for a quick moment to see how Slippy was doing.

Slippy looked up and he could see Falco heading his way with a tired smirk on his face. Slippy wasn't in the mood for any of Falco's smartass remarks. Slippy felt a little tense as Falco got closer. He hated being the butt of Falcos jokes so often. Slippy believed it was just one of Falco's ways of venting, but enough is enough. Slippy didn't mind when the team broke up because he didn't have to put up with Falco's crap. Falco leaned against the Arwings frame and Slippy expected one of Falco's famous lines like 'Hey Slip-up'. Slippy decided to try and ignore him if he gave him any crap.

" Hey Slippy, how are things?" Falco asked innocently. Slippy just shrugged as he set down his tool.

" As well as can be expected. The Arwing took quite a beating when it crashed." Slippy said looking up at Falco, who just nodded, his smirk gone. " How's Fox? He doin' alright?"

" Yeah, Fox will be fine. He'll need bed rest for a while but he'll recover like nothing ever happened." Falco said softly. He seemed tired, especially since no one had slept in the ten hours they've been working hard to patch Fox up and recover his Arwing. Falco pushed himself off the Arwing and stretched.

" Maybe you should get some rest Falco, you look exhausted." Slippy said, slightly concerned for Falco's well being.

" Sure, once I've checked on James, I'll do that. See you later Slippy." Falco said as he walked out. Leaving a stunned Slippy, who had been suprised that Falco didn't try to crack a joke at him.

Falco continued to head down the hall and stopped in front of James' quarters. Falco couldn't hear anything so he peeked in, not wanting to wake James if he was sleeping. The room was empty. Falco had a hunch where James was. He went down the hall a little way's and stopped in front of Jessie's quarters. Falco knocked but there was no answer. He decided to chance a peek in the room. Prepared to fend off Jessie if necessary. He opened the door only to see her sound asleep in James' arm's, who was also asleep. Jessie looked a little upset but comfortable in James' arm's. Falco quietly slinked out and left them to sleep. Across the hall was Charlie's room. Falco peeked in, only to see him half on the bed and half on the floor, out like a light.  
Falco continued down the hall until he reached the bridge of the ship and found Emerald drifting off into sleep curled up in Fox's seat. It looked as though she had been crying some. Falco quietly opened R.O.B.s memory banks and deleted the data of the conversation. He then checked to make sure all of R.O.B.s security systems were running. Emerald had now fallen asleep. Falco carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her to her quarters and tucked her into bed. Falco then made his way to his quarters. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. The avon was exhausted from the day. He didn't realize this until he felt his head rest on the pillow. Allowing himself to relax some but not completely. Falco passed out.


	9. Enter the Sabers

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 9, Enter the Sabers 

Corneria, Fox's house, the kitchen

" That Falco! He's always pulling this sort of thing." Katt said, a bit miffed at Falco.

Krystal could only smile. She knew Katt wouldn't hold a grudge against Falco too long. As Krystal poured fresh iced tea into Katts cup Ray entered the kitchen with the mail. He set it on the table and sat down in a chair. He then looked at Krystal and gave a sigh of bordom.

" Mommy, when is daddy getting home?" Ray asked in a whiny voice.

Krystal had been wondering this as well. The last time she talked with Fox was before he left. She reached over and patted Ray's head.

" I'm not sure sweety. These things can take a while."Krystal said softly. Ray just sat there and began to look at the letters.

" Why can't it be over already." Ray said looking at a letter addressed to James.

" Has Fox called you to let you know how things are doing?" Katt asked.

" No, as usual, Fox hasn't sent a single message." Krystal said. " But I thought Emerald would. Maybe she's having fun."

" Well I was going to call Falco. Do you want me to check on Fox and the others as well?" Katt asked.

" That would be great Katt. I would really appreciate it." Krystal said.

" What the heck is this?" Ray said.

Krystal looked over at him and saw Ray holding a blood red envelope. It had Fox's name on it without a return address. Krystal snatched it out of his hand and through it, face down, onto the counter. It had a strange symbol on the back. Katt walked over to investigate it. Ray just sat there stunned and confused

" I recognise that symbol." Katt said picking up the letter. " It's the symbol of a mercenary group. They call themsevles the Dark Sabers"

Katt was very careful as she opened the letter. Katt skimed the letter before handing it to Krystal to read. Krystal's eye's widened as she read the letter. She looked over at Katt and let the letter fall to the ground.

" Katt what are we going to do?" Krystal asked. Katt just shook her head.

" I don't know. I'm willing to bet there's one in my mail box as well." Katt said.

Krystal and Katt left the kitchen and went into the hallway to call General Pepper, leaving Ray in the kitchen. He got up and picked up the letter. He began to read it.

" McCloud, Your friends and family will suffer. Their blood will be on your hands. They will pay for what you have done.  
McCloud Your friends and family will suffer..."

The letter just kept repeating those same sentences. Ray dropped the letter and ran to Krystals side. Katt had just finished talking to General Pepper. She turned to Krystal and Ray.

" We should leave the house immediately. Bill will be here soon to pick us up. We'll contact Fox when we get to the base." Katt said.

She, Krystal, and Ray waited by the front door for Bill. He arrived moments later and picked them up. When they reached the base General Pepper had already contacted the GreatFox. He was speaking with Slippy who, at the moment, was the only one awake.

" Slippy put Falco or Fox on. We have to talk to them." Katt demanded.

" First of all, General Pepper has already informed me of the situaton. Secondly, Fox, Falco, and everyone else are sleeping right now." Slippy said.

" I don't care if they're sleepin' just put one of them on!" Katt yelled at Slippy.

Slippy dissappered for a moment and was replaced by a half asleep Falco. Falco looked as though he was in another world for a moment.

" Whaisi'Katt?" Falco slurred out, still dazed from sleep.

" Falco everyone is in danger. The Dark Sabers sent a threatening letter to Fox! You must get home quickly."Katt said.

If Falco wasn't awake before, he sure was now. His eye's were wide open. It looked as though there was more on his mind.

" Oh no, not now. Not with Fox all banged up." Falco muttered to himself. Katts ears perked up.

" Exscuse me? But did I hear you say something about Fox." Katt asked in an accusuing manner. Falco sighed.

" Fox got into a bit of an accident." Falco wispered, not loud enough for Katt to hear.

" What did you say? Speak up Falco!" Katt said. Falco gulped then took a deep breath.

" Fox was in an accident. Don't worry he'll be fine with some rest." Falco said quickly.

" Fox! Oh, Falco is he hurt bad? Please tell me?" Krystal said as she popped into view. She looked very worried.

" Like I said, don't worry. He's just got a few brusies and scratchs. He just need's to rest." Falco said, Krystal looked relieved. " Now what are we going to do about those Dark Sabers? If they're involded it's only a matter of time until Pepper refuses to help us. The Sabers caused a great deal of trouble during the war."

"Don't worry we can take them." James said as he entered.

" This isn't some game or simulation James. It's the real deal here. You go out there and you'll be killed. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Falco said.

" But you guys took them out before right? Can't you do it again? Are you the great team StarFox or not? Even with dad hurt you could beat them again." James said. " Look, I understand that this is no game. I know there's no do overs or resets. I've had trianing in all kinds of combat, as well as Emerald and Charlie. And Jessie dose have real life experience. With us here to help, theres no way we can lose to them."

" James. It has been a long, long, long time since any of us have been in combat, real or other wise. We wouldn't have a chance. The Dark Sabers are some of the best mercenaries out there because they always are in combat. They would kill us." Falco said.

" So that's it? You're going to sit back until General Pepper gives us up?" James said.

" James we're no match for them. This is very hard for me to admit. I'm sorry James. All we can can do is brush up the best we can before we must face them. It's all we can do." Falco said.

" So we're just going to wait for them? Why wait? Why not just give up?" James said in a choked voice, tears briming his eye's. " After all, we only love you guy's and want to be able to spend the rest of our natural lives together. But thats not worth it, is it? I won't let it happen Flaco, you hear me. I'll die fighting, rather then just waiting for them to come for us."

James was trying to hold himself together the best he could. Katt and Krystal just watched on in silence. Falco couldn't find the words to help James regain his faith in them.

" Falco, the StarFox team isn't what they're coming after. We are. The friends and family of every member. The letter said our blood will be on your hands. That we will suffer for what you've done. " Katt said. Falco sat there as his beak dropped open.

" Falco, let me assure you, we will protect you family and loved ones." Genneral Pepper said suddenly popping up." It would be best if you returned to Corneria so we can discuss the matter of what to do."

" Will do General. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Fox." Falco said.

" I'll see you when you reach Corneria. Pepper out." General Pepper said then the image dissappered.

Falco sat there, unaware that James was still in the room. Falco ran his hands through the feathers on top of his head. He was soon leaning against the console breathing deeply, trying to supress all of the emotions running through him. Falco felt a tear escape his eye. He didn't try to wipe it off. It was the first tear to roll down his beak in a long time. Falco had forgotten what it was like to cry. James slowly approached Falco. Soon he stood beside him and he heared Falco mutter to himself.

" God help us. Help Fox. Help our friends. Help the ones we love. God help me. Please." Falco begged.

He felt he couldn't handle this. It was too much. This time it wasn't Corneria that needed their help. But the other way around. Falco felt vulnerable, like he couldn't do anything to stop what was coming. James placed his hand on Falco's back.

" It'll be ok Falco, we'll make it through." James said softly. He never thought he would see Falco like this ever. It scared him.

" James. Set the ship on a course to Cornerian. Full power." Falco said.

James did so and turned back to Falco who was still leaning on the console. James stayed there with Falco waiting for the next step they'll have to take.


	10. Unfair Decisions

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 10, Unfair Decisions

-Corneria City, Air Force Base-

Slippy was docking the GreatFox, James was sitting Fox's seat. Falco was sitting in his seat with Charlie standing behind him. Emerald was sitting in the seat that Krystal once sat in. And Jessie was standing behind James. Falco smirked at James.

" You better get out of Fox's seat before he get's you." Falco said.

" Dad's in the medical bay, he won't get me." James said.

" Wanna bet." said a familiar voice. James turned to see Fox standing next to Jessie.

" Hi dad." James said with a nervous smile.

" Is my seat comfortable?" Fox asked as he leaned towards James.

" Yeah." James said, leaning back.

" Do you like my seat?" Fox asked as leaned on the seat.

" Well, kind of." James said.

" Just kind of huh?" Fox said roughing up James' hair. " Well, whatever."

" We're docked." Slippy said as the GreatFox came to a stop. " Some one just ran aboard. It looked like Katt."

" What!" Falco said as he jumped up.

Falco turned to the door and ran. Fox laughed as Charlie soon followed. It was only a few seconds later that they came back in.

" Lock the doors!" Falco shouted as Charlie hid behind a console. Then the doors opened as Katt walked in.

" Falco!" Katt shouted as Falco ran behind Fox.

" Now Katt, don't be rash." Falco said from behind Fox. Katt's eye's widened as she saw Fox.

" I thought you said he only had a few scratches." Katt said as she walked up to Fox.

" Well, he does." Falco said.

" A broken arm doesn't count as a scratch!" Katt shouted at Falco.

" Go easy on him Katt." Fox said with a soft smile. Just then Katt noticed James' hair, it was still green.

" James, what happened to your hair?" Katt asked as a smile creeped onto her face.

" Charlie happened to it." James said as if it was nothing unusual.

" It actually works for you sugar." Katt said.

" Yeah, that's what I told him." Jessie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh, and who are you sugar?" Katt asked, just noticing Jessie.

" Oh, my name is Jessie Dowels. General Pepper asked me to help with the investigation of the claim that he received." Jessie said.

" Ok, now Falco, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll pluck your feathers. All of them." Katt said with a devious smile.

" Sure, what ever." Falco said taking his usual stance, still standing behind Fox.

" Uh, huh. General Pepper wants to see all of you now." Katt said as she turned to leave.

" Let's not keep the General waiting." Fox said.

Everyone was soon on their way to see General Pepper. Katt watched Fox, knowing Krystal wouldn't be happy once she saw him. Katt's attention wandered along the rest of the team. Falco still walked on the other side of Fox, with Charlie behind him. Slippy was walking behind Fox, most likely watching him since he was hurt. Emerald was walking between her and Fox. Then she caught a glimpse of James and Jessie, they were holding hands. Katt grinned as she saw that. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time they saw Jessie. They soon reached Gerneral Pepper's office, where Krystal was waiting to see Fox and the others. As they entered Krystal froze as she saw Fox.

" Fox! Are you ok?" Krystal asked as she carefully wrapped her arms around him.

" I'm fine Krystal. I just need to take it easy, that's all." Fox said as she led him to a seat. General Pepper seemed surprised to see Fox in the condition he was in.

" My word Fox. How did you get in that shape?" General Pepper asked.

" It was just an accident General. These things do tend to happen every now and then." Fox said.

" Yes, well. First I must handle a small bit of side business." General Pepper said. " Jessie."

" Yes General Pepper sir." Jessie said.

" Your assistance is no longer required. I have arranged for a ship to return you to Macbeth." General Pepper said as he motioned towards the door. "Sorry that I can't see you off, but I must speak with Fox and the others."

" But, sir, I was hoping that I could help with the dilemma at hand." Jessie said quickly.

" There is nothing you can do Ms. Dowels. Now, be on your way." General Pepper said.

" But sir..." Jessie began.

" Ms. Dowels! This does not concern you! Now be on your way before I have you court-martialed!" General Pepper said, slightly raising his voice to her.

" General, this may not be my place to speak, but you have no idea how wrong you are." Katt said with a sly smile.

" What do you mean Katt?" General Pepper asked, curious.

" Well, I saw James holding Jessie's hand while we walked down here, And they didn't let go untill you addressed her. Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they have feelings for each other. So, in a way it does concern her." Katt said as she glanced at the two.

" Well, be that as it may. A small fling between the two is nothing in the eye's of the Sabers. It is unknown to them so there is no reason for her to stay." General Pepper said, then an unusually cold stare came upon his face. " Besides, she would only drag him down. Wouldn't you Ms. O'Donnel?"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Fox and Falco were shocked that the general knew, and that he would blurt it out like that. The others were shocked by what had been said.

" What do you mean General Pepper?" Emerald asked as she looked over at Jessie.

" I have kept it quiet for a long time. But it shouldn't be kept from you any longer. Jessie is non other then the daughter of Wolf O'Donnel. I had hoped that she wouldn't hold a grudge against Fox, but I can see I was wrong. She was the one who caused the 'accident', wasn't she?" General Pepper said as he looked at Fox.

" It was an accident!" Fox said as he stood to his feet. " And I knew she that is Wolf's daughter. But I have something to ask you. Did the fact that you knew who her father was effect the way she was treated?"

" That doesn't matter, now does it?" General Pepper said.

" So, you're Wolf's daughter. I don't see what difference it makes." Emerald said as she looked over Jessie.

" I don't care who her father is, I still love her." James said as he wrapped his arms around Jessie.

" James, it would be safer for her if that never got out." General Pepper said.

" Even if it didn't, I doubt the Saber's woulnd't find out. They found out all kinds of secrets before, what stops them from finding this out now. Just let her stay, it would be best all around. It would keep James out of trouble." Katt said as she sat down in an empty chair.

" I stand with my decision." General Pepper said. " Jessie, you must go now."

Jessie shook her head as she buried face into James chest. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Jessie couldn't help but wonder if he was just doing this because of her father. She didn't want to go now that she found some one who cares for her.

" Jessie, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." General Pepper said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. " Lieutenant, send in two guards to 'escourt' Ms. Dowels to her ship please."

" General, why! Why are doing this!" James asked.

" She has to return to her work on Macbeth." General Pepper said.

" But General, if my memory is correct, there's only the one base on Macbeth that monitors it. And it's run by machines much like our R.O.B. and the climate control center on Fichina, right? So there is no need for her to be there because the base is monitored by the computer from here." Falco said as he leaned on the desk, giving General Pepper a cold look. " So in reality, you just want her to suffer. And all this could have been avoided if you never treated her like that. Right? She was purposely deprived of social contact, wasn't she?"

" I have no idea of what you're talking about!" General Pepper said.

" I know what it's like to be treated like that. I know what you're doing to her. I suggest you stop before some thing happens." Falco said, still glaring at General Pepper. Just then the two guards entered.

" Jessie, it's time for you to be on your way." General Pepper said motioning towards the guards.

One of the guards gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from James. Jessie went left quietly, but she was obviously upset. Falco turned his back on General Pepper and leaned on the wall. He wasn't happy with General Peppers decision. As well as everyone else.

" Well, what did you want to talk about, I'd like to get out of this office as soon as possible." Fox said, a slight growl in his throat.

" Right, well. After recieving news of the Saber's I sent a team out to where they were rumored to be. They are there, but it would be dangerous to send troops to take them out. They have gotten stronger. And you are obviously in no condition to take them out." General Pepper said.

" I think we can take care of this. Fox can just sit this one out." Falco said without turning around. " You just have to look after our friends and family while we take care of this."

" Hey, I'm going to help." Katt said quickly.

" I know. I meant Charlie, James, Emerald, and Ray." Falco said.

" Ok, and I should call my parents, the Sabers might go after them." Katt said.

" Alright, you do as you please. If you think you can stop the Sabers then go ahead. But be careful." General Pepper said.

" Is that all you have to say?" Fox asked.

" Pretty much. I have taken liberty of getting some rooms set up for you until this is over." General Pepper said. Suddenly Bill came bursting in.

" Fox!" Bill said as he stepped into the room. " How are ya pal?"

" I've been better Bill. What are you doing here? Aren't you stationed on Katina?" Fox asked.

" Well normaly yes, but due to certain cicumstances I was brought to Corneria. I just heard that you were banged up some. I had to see if it was true. You hardly ever get hurt so I really didn't believe it at first." Bill said as he looked over Fox. " Man, you were banged up good weren't ya?"

" It was bound to happen one day." Fox said, shrugging.

" Bill, why don't you show them to their rooms for now." General Pepper said.

" Sure thing General. Come on guys." Bill said. They all walked out after Bill.

" I'm glad to be out of there." Falco said more to himself then any one else.

" You didn't like the Generals office Falco? Can't say I blame ya, I hate staying in an office any longer then I have to." Bill said then turned to James, Emerald and Charlie. " Hey, you three just graduated a few weeks ago right? Well Congradualtions!"

" Who cares." James said watching his feet.

" Hey, why so glum James?" Bill asked.

" It's all the Generals fault. I can't believe him." Falco said.

" What happened? I'm afraid I'm out of the loop here." Bill said, wondering what General Pepper could have done.

" Have you heard of some one by the name of Jessie Dowels?" Fox asked, confusing Bill.

" Yes, I met her when she went through a check point on Katina. She was pretty uptight. Like she was mad that she had to be held for a day on Katina. I didn't understand that though, because the General had asked her to come to Corneria. A little wierd that he asked for her to be held for a day when he said it was urgent that she get to Corneria as soon as possible." Bill said. " I only saw her for about five minutes though. Why did ya ask?"

" Well she was the one who helped with the search of Macbeth. James and her had become 'close'. General Pepper had decided to send her back to Macbeth, after she came back here with us." Fox said.

" But she wanted to stay with James right?" Bill said, beginning to understand.

" Yes, but the General decided she would be better off on Macbeth." Fox said.

" But, Macbeth's base is run by machines. The only reason to go there is if there's a malfunction. Truth be told, no one should be there alone." Bill said.

" Yeah, try telling Pepper that. But she's probably already on her way there now." Falco said. " It's about time he retires."

" Ok. Now why would the General treat her like that?" Bill said to himself.

" Let's not go into that." Fox said.

" It's not fair, no matter what the reason." Krystal said, knowing the truth.

" Well, here's the rooms." Bill said as they rounded the corner.

" Alright, we'll take a few day's to prepear for the Sabers." Katt said.

" Yeah that sounds good." Krystal said. " Bill wasn't Ray with you?"

" Yeah, I left him in that room down the hall. He was taking a nap when I left the room." Bill said as he headed for the door.

They all followed him into the room. It was a basic room with a few beds and a table in the corner. Ray was laying on a bed, sleeping away. Fox smilled and sat on the bed next to Ray. Ray shifted but didn't wake up. Fox gently ran his hand over Ray's back. He looked over to the others who were looking at Fox.

" Well, the other three rooms on this side of the hall are bedrooms, theres one bathroom for each room. The rooms across the hall are like liesure rooms. So you guy's don't go nuts from boredom." Bill said. " I'm going to go get something to eat. Any one want to join me?"

" I'll pass." James said as he laid down on a different bed.

" I'm starved." Falco said.

" I'm in." Emerald and Charlie said together.

" Food sounds good." Katt said.

" Yes, are you coming Fox?" Krystal asked. Fox looked at James for a moment.

" I think I'll pass." Fox said.

" I'll be fine dad. You go, besides, I already had something to eat with Jessie before we docked." James said. " I'll watch Ray."

" Are you sure?" Fox asked.

" Yeah, go on." James said.

" Ok." Fox said as he stood up, and they left.

James watched his little brother sleep out of the corner of his eye. Hoping it would remain peaceful for them while they prepeared for the attack on the Sabers. He also hoped Jessie would be safe and that there was a way to get her back with them. 


	11. Painful Truths

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 11, Painful Truths 

- Corneria city, Air Force Base-

Falco, Katt, Krystal, Slippy, and Bill spent the next few days working on their skills. Bill was helping them. James and Charlie had tried a countless number of times to convince them to let them fight but nothing worked. Fox spent the time he had with Emerald and Ray. He tried to relax but had an uneasy feeling. James seemed really down since Jessie was forced to leave. He had tried twice to sneak off to Macbeth, but both times he was caught before he could even power up the engines. He ended up being under strict observation after the second attempt. He was always being watched by Fox.

-Rec.Room-

" Don't worry so much James. I'm sure everythings going to be ok." Fox said.

" That's easy for you to say, everyone you care about is safe." James said as he was pacing around the room.

" I'm sure Jessie is fine." Fox said, watching James.

" Would it make you feel better if I couldget you a call through to her?" Fox said in a secretive tone.

" You can do that dad?" James said in a low tone.

" Yes, I can. But you have to be quiet about it. Got it?" Fox said as he wrapped an arm around James.

" Your not supposed to, are you dad?" James asked with a devilish smile.

" Well no, but if it will help you it relax I'm sure I can get you a call through." Fox said.

" And you'll do it?" James asked and Fox nodded. Then James wrapped his arms around Fox. " Thanks dad."

After a few minutes of planning what they were going to do, they slipped out of the rec.room. Fox knew they would have some trouble giving the guards the slip. They followed Fox and James closely. Fox tried to think up a way to get rid of them for at least five minutes. Just when he began to get an idea he saw Bill heading their way. Maybe he could use this to their advantage. When Bill got closer to them Fox noticed he had a somber look on his face, even with his shades on. He looked directly into Fox's eye's as he stopped infront of him.

" Fox, I need to talk to you and James." Bill said, then turned to the guards. " Sorry, but I need to talk them, without you guy's."

The guards nodded and allowed Fox and James to go without them. Bill led them to his office. When they entered Bill walked over to his chair behind the desk and took a seat.

" You two had better sit down." Bill said as he removed his shades and set them down on the red mahogany surface of his desk.

" What is it? Did something happen?" Fox asked as he and James took a seat in the two empty chairs infront of Bill's desk.

" Yes, something did happen. Turns out we found a spy in the base. He's been spying on you and the others ever since you arrived." Bill said as he rubbed his eye's. " They've taken advantage of your condition and have attacked two of our bases so far. First one was the base on Katina. We've just got it back under our control."

" And the other base?" Fox asked, Bill became very quiet as he looked down at the desk.

" The other base was..." Bill said as his voice grew quiet. Then he looked up at James. " The base on Macbeth."

" No." James said in a low voice. " What about Jessie? Is she alright?"

" We don't know. The ship she was being transported in was completely destroyed when it was near the base. There are a couple of teams looking for her, but so far they've found nothing. If she's not found in the next ten hours, the search will be called off. I'm sorry James, I really am." Bill said. James sank into the chair as reality set in. There were tears forming in his eye's.

" Why? Why her?" James said in a quiet tone as he buried his face in his hands.

" James..." Fox said as he gently wrapped his arm around James, pulling him close. Fox wanted to say something to comfort him, but he couldn't think of any thing.

" James, this is something you're going to have to get used to. I've lost a countless number of friends in the Lylat War against Andross. It hurts, you wish there was something you could do to bring them back, or that you should have been there to protect them. It's something that you will have to face, no matter what your life style is. I know it may sound cold, but it's just the way things are." Bill said.

" Did you ever lose some one that you loved! Someone who could have been saved if that joke of a General listened to you, or what someone else said instead of blindly sending them off into danger! Possibly their death!" James shouted then sank against Fox's chest.

" Yes, and so has your dad. But he lost much more then just someone he loved." Bill said. " I'm sorry James. You should go and get some rest."

Nothing else was said as Fox led James back to their rooms. This was a hard blow for James. He had never lost any one before. Fox knew it would be hard for James to except that she could be gone forever. This meant Fox would have to watch James closer than before. He would eventually seek revenge on the Sabers. James eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep. Fox could only hope that James stayed in his funk until the Sabers were defeated. Fox sat by James as he slept for about a hour when the others came to see them about getting lunch together. Fox told them the sad truth about Jessie. Suddenly everyone wasn't hungry any more. Instead they spent their time praying for her safty. Hoping she would be alright. Fox was glad to hear that they would soon attack the Sabers before they can launch another attack against Corneria's forces.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

A little short, I know, but I'm still trying to break the writers-block I've been dealing with. I don't even know if Jessie is alright. Suggestions will be taken in to account if you have any.


	12. Changes

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 12, Changes 

-Cornerian Air Force Base-

Everyone was ready. The time to take on the Sabers had come. James wanted to fight, but there was no way that was happening. James Felt he had to find some way of convincing everyone to let him. Emerald had tried many times to talk some sense into him. This time was no different.

" James think! The Sabers are the fiercest mercenary team out there. They have very experianced members and some fool who just graduated is no match for them!" Emerald said.

" I don't care. I'm going to find a way to find a way to fight them." James said in a low voice.

" No, you won't." Falco said as he grabbed James by the arm.

" Falco! Let me go!" James said as he tried to pull free.

" Not this time. I've made special arrangments for you." Falco said as he dragged James.

" What are you talking about?" James asked.

" Well, since we're launching in ten minutes I had Bill arrange a nice stay in the cell block for you. Just to make sure you don't pull any thing stupid like your father did against Andross." Falco said as they round the corner towards the cell block.

" What? You can't do that!" James shouted as they entered the cell block.

" I can." Falco said as he contiued down the hall. " And I did."

" This is completely unfair!" James shouted as he began pounding on Falco's hand to try to loosen his grip.

" Whether it's unfair or not it's happening." Falco said as he stopped in front of a solitary cell. " This is the same cell Fox was locked in after he first heard about his father. He needed some time to cool down."

" Didn't he escape from it though?" James asked as he continued to pound Falco's hand.

" He had help." Falco said as he grabbed James' other hand to stop him from hitting his own. " You won't. There isn't any one foolish enough to let you out."

Falco opened the door and pushed James into the cell. James looked at Falco with a look of hurt and anger in his eye's. Falco sighed as he watched James.

" Isn't there any thing I can do other then sit in this cell?" James asked.

" No James. Your desire for vengece in Jessie's memory is clouding your judgement." Falco said.

" In her memory? Don't talk about her as if she's dead! Do you here me?" James shouted as he threw a punch at Falco.

Falco caught James' hand as pushed him back. Then he shut the door and left James in the cell, with a guard standing watch over him. Falco shook his head as he left the cell block. He hoped he didn't come off as cold or uncaring. James was certainly upset about what happened to Jessie. Falco was soon with the others. He was surprised to see Fox standing by his Arwing.

" What are you doing Fox?" Falco asked as he leaned on his Arwing. " You're not supposed to be down here."

" I know...but I just wanted to say good luck. You're in charge of this mission. Make sure everyone comes back alive." Fox said.

" Heh, you sure know how to put pressure on a guy." Falco said with a smirk on his face. " Don't worry Fox, I will."

" That includes you." Fox said with a smirk on his face now.

" I know, I still have a lot of things to do with my life." Falco said. " How's the arm feel?"

" Changing the subject?" Fox asked.

" Just curious. You haven't said any thing about it so I was just wondering." Falco said as he shrugged.

" It feels ok." Fox said.

" Keep an eye James pal. He's as slick as you were. He'll find a way out of that cell. You did." Falco said with a mischevious smile.

" I know I know. Even if i didn't have help, I could have found a way out." Fox said as he looked down at his watch. " It's almost time for you to launch."

" Why don't you go see Krystal before we go." Falco said.

" Are you trying to get rid of me Falco?" Fox asked in a teasing tone.

" Yeah, so what about it?" Falco said as he stretched, Fox just laughed.

" What are you two talkin' about over here?" Katt said as she walked up to them.

" Oh nothin' really." Falco said.

" Fox, what are you two talkin' about?" Katt asked as she looked at Fox.

" I was just telling Falco to make sure everyone comes back home alive." Fox said.

" Don't worry Fox, we'll come back. The Sabers are toast." Katt said as she patted Fox on his shoulder. " Why don't you go see Krystal, I have something I want to talk to Falco about before we go."

" Alright, see you later." Fox said.

" See ya later." Falco said as Fox walked away. " So what did you want to talk about?"

" I wanted to talk about James. Are you sure he can't follow us?" Katt said.

" Yeah, I had him locked up in solitary." Falco said with a smug look on his face.

" What if Charlie finds a way to sneek him out?" Katt said as she crossed her arms.

" Oh, that thought never accured to me." Falco said shrugging.

" Well it has accured to me. Charlie's as sneaky as you were, he would have no trouble in getting James out of solitary." Katt said. " You had better make sure he can't get James out, because if he does and James gets himself killed, Fox would be crushed."

" I don't think we have to worry about that. They'd still have to get past all the guards, then there's Emerald and Fox. I really do see a need to worry." Falco said.

" I hope so." Katt said.

" Alright everyone, it's time to launch." Bill said as he climbed into his ship.

" Well, it's time." Katt said. Falco nodded, then climbed into his Arwing.

Fox stood off to the side and watched as they all launched off. He stood there for a few minutes more, watching them disappear into the sky. It hurt to see them leave without him. He hoped they would make it back safe.

-Falco and the others-

" How far is it to the Sabers hide out?" Falco asked Bill over the communicater.

" It's far, about a sixteen hour trip." Bill responded.

" Sixteen hours huh? Quite a trip." Katt said.

" I wish we could have used the GreatFox. We're running a risk of running out of fuel." Slippy said.

" But if we had the GreatFox we'd..." Krystal began.

" We'd give away our position, I know." Slippy finished for her. " But I still don't like it. We've never went through a mission without it."

" Exactly, I understand your feelings Slippy, but this is a very sensitive situation." Falco said.

" Lets stick to closed channel communication for a while. Just so we don't give ourselves away." Bill said.

" Ok." Slippy said as the wide range channels were closed. " Falco I have something I'd like to ask you."

" Ok, shot Slip." Falco said.

" What happened to you?" Slippy asked.

" What! What do you mean what happened to me?" Falco asked.

" Well, you've changed, you haven't teased me at all. I'm not saying I miss your teasing, it's just wierd." Slippy said.

" Nothing really happened, I just haven't had a reason to tease you." Falco said as he shrugged. " But if you miss that much."

" No Falco, it's alright." Slippy said quickly.

" You sure?" Falco said with a michevious look on his face.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Slippy said.

" Alright, lets concentrate on whats to come." Falco said.

" Right." Slippy said.

-----------

So, what do you think, don't hold anything back readers.


	13. Mischievous Past

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 13, Mischievous Past

-Cornerian Air Force Base, Solitary-

" It's not fair. I can help, but they won't let me." James thought aloud to himself while he sat in the cell.

He looked around, trying to think of a way to get out. He wasn't going to just sit there. He was going to find a way out and then he would find Jessie. There was no doubt in his heart that she was still alive. And nothing was going to stand in his way, that was for sure. As James thought this he heard talking on the other side of the door. James got up and walked over to the door. One of the voices were very familiar. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was. It was his dad, Fox. He wondered what Fox was doing there. Just then the door swung open and Fox stood in the door way.

" Hey, I'd like to talk to you real quick." Fox said as he stepped in.

" What?" James said, still a little miffed with his situation.

" A bit snippy aren't we." Fox said, giving James a weary look.

" I'm not in a talking mood dad, so hurry up." James said as he leaned on the wall.

" I'd imagine not. Well, I wanted to talk to you about what's happened lately." Fox said softly as he approached James.

" That's the last thing I want to talk about." James said.

" Are you sure?" Fox asked, James looked away. " Alright, I'll talk, you listen. Ok?"

" Whatever." James said.

" Ok, I know you want to help, but right now there is nothing you can do. The Sabers are dangerous, and until they are taken care of there isn't any thing we can do." Fox said as stood only inches from James. " Except..."

" 'Except' what?" James said turning to Fox.

" We can search for Jessie. If you want to." Fox said.

" Exactly how would 'we' do that when I'm supposed to be locked up in here? Can you tell me that?" James asked.

" I could sneek you out. You see, unlike you, I don't have to stay here in hiding on Corneria." Fox said.

" You're just picking on me." James said. " You wouldn't do that."

" What makes you think I wouldn't?" Fox asked.

" You don't cause trouble. You stop it." James said.

" No ones ever told you what a trouble maker I was when I was your age?" Fox asked with a smile on his face. " I only straitened up because of the war ya know."

" No way, you, a trouble maker." James said.

" You bet. I was in the General's office more times then I was in my classes at the academy. It was one thing after another. I never got expelled, but there were a few suspensions on my record though." Fox said.

" No, but I always heard you were a great student." James said.

" Academicly, yes, I was an excelent student. I knew everything and had perfect grades when it came to my class work. But my behavior was any thing but great. I was always in some kind of trouble." Fox said.

" I never heard about that. I always heard about Falco, and how much trouble he caused." James said.

" You haven't talked to the right people. Everyone likes to look at the good things I've done. If I ever did any thing wrong, all the bad things on my record would be dragged up." Fox said. " It's partly because of my who dad was."

" Kind of like how no one brings up the problems I caused because I'm your son." James said.

" Yeah. So, do you want to know how I'm going to get you out of here?" Fox asked with a mischievous smile.

" Ok, how?" James whispered.

" Ok, here's what we're going to do." Fox whispered into James ear, so the guard wouldn't hear.

Fox began explaining how he would sneek James out and they would search for Jessie. His plan was shakey to say the least. There was a slim chance it would work. But they would try. Once Fox finished explaining the plan, he left. He had to get eveything ready for later. He hoped doing this would help James take in reality completely. James knew Jessie hadn't been found yet, but he believed she was still alive. The chances of that was slimer then Fox getting James out of that solitary cell. It didn't take Fox long to track down someone who owed him big. It was a cat named Jack Emers. Fox had helped him when his family was going through some hard times. Fox found him in the cafateria. Jack was sitting by himself eating his lunch.

" How are things going Jack?" Fox asked as he took a seat next to him.

" Oh, hi Fox. I'm fine, but what about you?" Jack asked.

" I'm doing pretty good. Listen Jack, I really need a big favor from you." Fox said.

" What is it?" Jack asked.

" I want to get James out of solitary." Fox said.

" I was afraid of that. Falco has me doing the next shift. He believed that since you helped me, I would keep James safe." Jack said.

" Jack, you're not suggesting I would endanger James' life are you?" Fox asked.

" Oh no, of course not. I would never say that. I just don't think you would be able to control James in this situation." Jack said.

" I don't think locking him up will do him much good. I want to do something to help him." Fox said.

" What do you want me to do?" Jack asked in defeat.

" Just let me take James out during your shift. I will take full responsability for what ever happens." Fox said.

" Alright, if that's what you want to do." Jack said.

" Thank you Jack." Fox said.

" You're welcome Fox. I hope you can help James." Jack said.

" I'll see you later." Fox said as he got up.

" Later." Jack said.

Fox had one obstacle out of the way, now he had to work out another. If he was to get James of Corneria, he had to get an unmarked ship. But in his current state, he couldn't pilot a ship on his own. Once again he needed to find someone who owed him. But it would be difficult to find someone in the department he needed. Fox made his way to the Ship Holding Bay. He hoped to find someone willing to help him. As Fox headed down that way he bumped into a familiar dog. It was someone Fox hadn't seen since his days in the academy. But it wasn't someone he wanted to see. This poor guy had been a target of his for pranks through out the academy.

" Oh look who it is, Fox McCloud." The dog said.

" Hi Todd." Fox said.

" Oh, you actually remember my name? Do you remember all the things you did to me?" Todd said.

" Yeah, I do. I was Jerk wasn't I?" Fox said.

" Yes, but you've changed a lot since then." Todd said.

" Sorry. I don't know why I targeted you." Fox said.

" Everyone targeted me Fox. One good thing came out of it though." Todd said.

" Oh really?" Fox said, surprised.

" Yeah, I was able to tell when some one was going to pull a something on me. And not only pranks. Did any one tell you that I was the one who discovered the spy?" Todd said.

" No, how'd you know?" Fox asked intrigued.

" A feeling I had about him. I can't explain it really. But always being targeted for pranks opened up this sixth sense of mine." Todd said.

" Really? That is cetainly interesting." Fox said.

" Yes, and something I find interesting is your wanting to take James to look for that girl Jessie." Todd said suddenly.

" What? What would give you that idea?" Fox asked, shocked.

" I was monitoring the security systems. That includes the cameras." Todd said. " You even got Jack to help."

" Damn. I guess you're going to stop me then." Fox said.

" Oh no Fox. I would like to help you." Todd said.

" You've lost me." Fox said, confused.

" Look, I may have thought you were a jerk in the past, but you've changed. I know you want to help James. And if that poor girl is alive and they give up on her, she might not last very long." Todd said. " I'm a pilot and I can get you a small trasnport ship to look for her. I want to help, that's all. Think of it as my way of forgiving you for your targeting me."

" Are you sure?" Fox said.

" Yes, I have to go to Macbeth in order to drop of supplies to begin cleaning up the damaged base. I wanted to help find the girl any ways." Todd said.

" Alright, when do we leave?" Fox said.

" In two hours. I'll have everything else set up. You just need to get James into the ship." Todd said.

" Which ship?" Fox asked.

" It's the ship with the black and silverblue paint Job. It's my ship. I paid for over the years." Todd said.

" Alright, see you later." Fox said as he turned to leave.

" See you Fox." Todd said.

Fox had everything set. Now he only had to wait. He did feel a llittle strange trusting Todd. But Fox knew how nice of a guy he could be. Fox felt a little guilty about how he had treated Todd in the past. Todd didn't seem to bothered by it though. Fox shook the thoughts out of his mind. He hoped everything would work out the best it could. 


	14. Sneaking Out

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 14, Sneaking Out

-Cornerian Air Force Base, Solitary-

James was leaning against the wall next to the door. He didn't know how long ago Fox had been in the cell with him, but he was beginning to lose his patience. James didn't like having to wait. He wanted to find Jessie now, and just sitting there wasn't making him feel better. James could hear footsteps then talking on the other side of the door. He knew one of the voices belonged to the guard who was watching the cell, but he couldn't recognize the new voice. After a minute there was the sound of footsteps leaving. James figured it was just a change in shifts. He started pacing from both boredom and anticipation of getting out. It wasn't long untill he heard footsteps again. He heard talking again. He practically jumped onto the door as he heard Fox's voice. He tried hard to hear what was being said.

" And the security cams?" The guard said nervously.

" I took care of those. They'll play loops of James leaning on the wall and pacing every once in a while. Right now there's some 'static' blocking this out for the moment. Hurry up and open the cell. The picture will be back on in a few minutes." Fox said.

" Alright, alright." The guard said.

James stepped back as he heard the door unlock. The door opened and he could see Fox. The guard kept looking around nervously.

" Come on James, we have to hurry." Fox said.

" Ok dad." James said, then left the cell.

Fox and James ran down the hall. James was sure Fox was enjoying this. It wasn't long before they reached the Ship Holding Bay. Fox looked around and saw Todd standing next to his ship. He waved over to Fox and James as they walked up to his ship. His ship looked great for a transport ship. Nothing was said as they all boarded the ship. They all took a seat as the engines were powered up. It wasn't long before they were in space. Todd set his ship on auto-pilot then joined Fox and James.

" How have you been?" Todd said as he took a seat next to Fox.

" Well, good up untill this." Fox said.

" I can believe that. It must be hard having to stay behind while the rest of the team goes for the Sabers." Todd said.

" Yeah, it is. I wish I could be there for them, but in my current state I can't do much." Fox said.

" I just want to find Jessie." James said.

The three of them sat there in silence for a moment. Fox was worried that if Jessie was dead, what would James do. He knew loosing someone you just fell in love with would be devistaiing for him. Fox could only hope that James didn't do anything drastic. Just when Fox was about to say something they heard a crashing sound in the cargo hold. All three shot to their feet. Fox nervously glanced at Todd, who reached for his blaster on his hip. Fox still couldn't rule out a set up by him. Fox then grabbed his own blaster. He gave Fox a look then walked to the cargo door and leaned on the wall next to it. Fox followed and did the same. James, not having a blaster, stood behind Fox. Todd gently rested his finger tips on the control pad for the door. Todd and Fox exchanged one last look before he opened the door. Todd entered first, blaster up Fox and James soon followed. They saw an open toolbox laying on the floor, tools strewn about on the floor. Todd tilted his head towards some nearby crates and pressed himself against one. James could feel his heart pumping. If there was a Saber on board, could they take them? Fox as well wondered this. He leaned on a near by crate and tightened his grip on his blaster. He tried his best to control his breathing as the thought of a Saber member being on the other side of the crates ran through his mind. Thoughts of him taking down his inexperianced son and Todd. Thoughts of being left to see them die before his eye's. Fox took a slow breath and watched Todd who had his hand lifted, waiting to give a signal to move. Fox concentrated the sounds around them. He noticed breathing coming from around the corner. He felt an unusual chill run up his spine as he waited for Todd to signal them to move. Then it came and the two of them rounded the corner, blasters up. But they didn't see any thing, then they heard a wimper. They looked from eye level to the floor and they got a big surprise.

" Hi daddy." Said a small, quivering white kit.

Fox fell against the wall and dropped his blaster. He didn't how Ray got by them, but he did. Fox breathed a large sigh of relief. He closed his eye's for a moment and opened them when he felt the wieght of his son as he wrapped his arms around him.

" Ray? What are you doing here?" James asked as he looked around the corner.

" I didn't want to be left alone!" Ray cried out as he hugged Fox tight.

" You weren't alone. Charlie and Emerald were still there." Fox said softly as he wrapped his arm around Ray.

" I don't like Charlie and I couldn't find Emerald." Ray said, then sniffled into Fox's neck. " Am I in trouble?"

" Oh Ray, of course you are. You were suposed to stay on Corneria." Fox said as he put his blaster away.

" You know Fox, considering the cercumstances, why don't you give the kid a brake. I mean after all, he just wanted to be with someone he felt safe with. And he feels safest with you. That's how all little kids are in these situations, they want to be with daddy. Right?" Todd said. " I know I wanted to be with my father during the war, but...I couldn't."

" Yeah dad. Ray just wants to be near you. Believe me I know. Every night you would come home late he'd stay up ballen." James said.

" What is this? He sneeks aboard your ship with out permission and I'm suposed to say it's ok? Thats not sending the right message." Fox said.

" Niether is sneeking James out. You know, it was General Pepper who finalized James being locked up. Now what kind of example is daddy setting for his little boy, hmmm?" Todd said, a mischievous smirk on his face. " In truth that means you should be punished too, right?"

" Uhh..." Fox had a shocked look on his face, he then scratched the back of his head. " Alright, I get your point."

" You hear that Ray, you're off the hook." Todd said happily, Ray laughed.

" Alright, lets pick up those tools and put the toolbox back up. Then we'll go up to the front." Fox said.

They cleaned up the small mess Ray had made and went up to the front, where Todd gave Ray a small bag of chocolates. Fox sat there, looking defeated. He looked at Ray who was happily eating the chocolates. Fox tried not to laugh as James was begging Ray for some. Ray gave James some, and Fox smiled knowing if it was the other way around, Ray wouldn't even have to ask. Fox was glad they got along so well. Fox gently stroked Ray's back in a caring way. Ray leaned against him and tucked his head into Fox's side. Fox watched Todd as he returned to the controls. He seemed a little troubled by something. Fox didn't know what it could be. After a few minutes Ray fell asleep, then Fox had James sit with him while he went to sit with Todd. Fox got a look at the suroundings as he took a seat next to Todd. The ship was still on auto-pilot. He was just making sure they stayed on course. He didn't even notice Fox was sitting next to him.

" Todd, you ok?" Fox asked and Todd jumped.

" Oh, Fox. I didn't notice you there." Todd said.

" I can see that. Is something bothering you?" Fox asked.

" No, it's nothing." Todd said, looking away from Fox.

" Are you sure? I'll listen if you want to talk about it." Fox said.

" I don't know. It's something I don't talk about." Todd said.

" It's about your dad, huh?" Fox said, Todd seemed to tense up. " Did something happen to him?"

" I told you I don't talk about it." Todd said.

" Look Todd, if any one should feel the need to clam up about their dad, it's me. I know I don't like to talk about it, but sometimes it make me feel better." Fox said.

" Alright Fox, if you must know. I lost my father on my birthday. He was suposed to be home, but they convinced him it was more importent to have him in the battle. He shouldn't have been out there Fox." Todd said looking at Fox, tears briming his eye's. Todd reached up and wiped them away. " I bet you think I'm being a baby, huh?"

" No, I know it hurts to lose your dad. Even if you still have your mom, it's hard to get over." Fox said in a low voice.

" I'm sorry Fox." Todd said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

" It's alright. It's in the past." Fox said. " Are you feeeling any better?"

" You know, I do feel a little better. Thanks." Todd said.

" So Todd, how long is it untill we reach Macbeth?" Fox asked. " This ship is smaller and faster than the GreatFox after all."

" It will only be about a day or two." Todd said shrugging.

" Alright, I'll tell James." Fox said as he stood up.

He returned to the back and took his place next to Ray. He stroked Rays back as he slept. He sighed softly to himself. Thinking about his past was upsetting. Fox just looked down at Ray and smiled. Fox was glad that he was there for his kids. He only hoped that he could continue to be there for them after this was over. Fox closed his eye's and let his mind drift. He wondered how the others were doing. He hoped they were safe and that all of them would return alive. Fox began to feel tired, and began drifting off. His bady relaxed as he slipped into sleep.

-  
So, what did you think? Don't hold anything back. 


	15. Pepper's Guilt

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 15, Pepper's Guilt

-Cornerian Air Force Base, General Pepper's Office-

General Pepper was sitting behind his desk with a stack of paper work to do. He looked out the window at the orange sky as the sun set. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. He thought of all that had happened in the past few days. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. It was Emerald, she looked concerned and a little upset.

" General Pepper sir. Can I talk to you for a minute." Emeral said softly.

" Of course Emerald. Come on in and have a seat." General Pepper said, motioning towards the chairs.

" Thank you sir." Emerald said as she entered and sat down in a chair as General Pepper shut the door.

" Why do you want to talk about?" General Pepper asked as he sat in the other chair beside Emerald.

" Well, General sir. I want to know why you were so harsh on Jessie. She shouldn't have been treated so badly. Wolf may have been her father, but that doesn't determine what she's like, right?" Emerald said.

" Emerald, it may not seem like it, but it was for her own good." General Pepper said.

" How can isolating her on Macbeth for her own good." Emerald said, starting to raise her voice.

" Calm down Emerald, and I'll explain. When her mother died it got out that her father was Wolf O'Donnel. There was a lot of people who wanted her to pay for all the hell Wolf put them through once it was discovered Wolf was dead. After days of arguing about what to do with her, we came to a decision to leave her on Macbeth. She had someone with her untill a little over two years ago. I couldn't trust anyone else not to do something to her after her care taker fell ill in her old age. I originally wanted to erase her background and put her in a family enviorment. But there were far too many people who would take the law into their own hands. Her first year on Macbeth was proof of that when a soilder who lost a brother to Wolf had tried to kill her. But he didn't get past the front door. If she had been on Corneria, she might not had survived to see her eleventh birthday. I protected her the only way I could with out locking her up in some cell somewhere, with a guard who would abuse her. She didn't learn that her life was in danger untill she turned thirteen." General Pepper said.

" But that didn't mean you had to be so cruel to her now!" Emerald said, practically yelling, a tear ran down her cheek.

" I know that now." General Pepper said. " But at the time I suspected something else of her. I thought she was working with the Sabers."

" What gave you that idea?" Emerald asked.

" Well for the past two years a Saber member had been sneeking onto Macbeth and spending an awful lot of time with Jessie. We only recently discovered that he was a member of the Sabers. We thought she had something to do with the Sabers. I guess she didn't. All we know is the name of the man who was spending so much time with her. Mike Rowels, he did stop showing up the week before this big mess. But we still don't know what was going on between them." General Pepper said.

" Maybe she just needed someone to talk to." Emerald said.

" What have I done?" General Pepper said as he burried his face in his hands. " I sent an innocent girl to her death, that's what I've done. How could I have been so blind?"

" Sometimes we try to do what we think is right, but we make mistakes. It happenes a lot. It's a part of life." Emerald said.

" The worst part of it is...I was going to let her out of the military once this whole thing blew over. Let her try to make a life on Corneria under a new identity. But now...she'll never get the chance. And it's all my fault." General Pepper said.

" It's not just your fault. Everyone held a grudge against her because she's an O'Donnel, right?" Emerald said.

" Yes, just about everyone on Corneria hated her father. You know how blind they are to an individual, no matter how nice and sweet they are, if they had a parent who was known for terrible things. Kind of how everyone looks at you and James as the children of the hero of Corneria, Fox McCloud. And your father's past was influenced by your grandfather, James McCloud. Jessie's held down, even though she never beared her fathers name, she beared his blood and was feared because of that." General Pepper said.

" If you had known she was Wolf's daughter be for you met her, would you have treated her any different then you did when you didn't." General Pepper asked.

" Whether you belive me or not, I wouldn't have. You know why?" Emerald asked softly. " Because I believe in giving someone the chance in showing who they really are, and not what everyone says they are."

" You are such a kind soul, like your mother. You were raised to know better then to judge someone by their background. Why can't we teach the citizens of Corneria to be like you?" General Pepper said.

" Because, everyone has their own beliefs and their own minds. It takes a lot to change that. And if it that were changed, then life would be pointless. To have everyone believing the same thing, is madness. We need individuals to make a society work. Only a disfunctional society is truely functional." Emerald said.

" You are wise beyond your years young lady." General Pepper said. " You want to know something about your father that no one else but I know?"

" What?" Emerald asked, curious.

" The day he shot down Wolf, he said it emptied him inside. He had tried to talk Wolf into just landing and giving up. But Wolf was determinded to stay, and now we know why. And you know what? I had known then what I know now, I would have called your father off." General Pepper said.

" But you didn't know, and neither did dad." Emerald said.

" I know, but it won't matter for too long. I'm going to retire soon, and a new General will be incharge." General Pepper said.

" Well, thanks for your time sir. I should get going." Emerald said as she stood up. " Good evening sir."

" Good evening Emerald." General Pepper said as he stood to his feet and Emerald left.

With that over he returned to his desk and to the stack of paper work. Emerald was trying not to cry as she thought about Jessie. She wished she could change what had happened, but knew that was impossible. She returned to the room she was staying in. She let her thoughts run loose in her mind as she sat on the bed, tired from her talk with General Pepper. She closed her eye's and tried to find a way to help James except the truth. She didn't know how she would do that, but she had to try.

-  
Well, it's shorter then the other chapters. Review honestly please. 


	16. Fox's Discovery

AN: I would thank my reader CBK for an excelent idea. Sorry that it took a while to work it in. Well, on with the story.

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 16, Fox's Discovery

-Lylat System, On Route to Macbeth-

James was sitting in the seat next to Todd. He peeked back at Fox and Ray, the two of them still sleeping away. He had woke up from his little nap about half an hour ago. He had been sitting up with Todd since then. They hadn't said anything to each other in that time. James didn't know what his dad's relationship with Todd was. He figured they must be close because Todd was helping them. James didn't like sitting in silence, but he didn't know what to talk about with this guy. He had to try something, he was bored out of his mind.

" What's it like being a transport pilot?" James asked in a soft voice.

" It's ok." Todd said in a tired tone.

" Were you assigned to this position?" James asked, a little more energy in his voice.

" Yeah." Todd responded in the same tired tone.

" Do you like it, or would you rather be a fighter pilot?" James asked.

" Well, in times of peace it's an ok position, but I would rather be a fighter pilot in times of war. They tend to live longer." Todd said.

" What do mean?" James asked, confused.

" Well, let me ask you this. What does the enemy target more than the fighter jets?" Todd asked.

" Transport ves...oohhh, I see. Take out your enemy's supply ships and wear them down. That makes it dangerous for men in your position. Not to mention no one ever gives you the credit that you deserve for successfully delivering supplies to our troops." James said.

" Yeah, but who needs the glory now a days? I mean I'm living a great life without being a famous war hero. I have a wife and three kids, with another on the way. That's all I need, that's all most of us need in our lives." Todd said.

" Wow. That sounds pretty good if you think about it. No reporters bugging you when events come up that bring up the past with all the great things you or a family member has accomplished. It's really annoying to have to put up with them." James said.

" You have a lot to live up to, don't you? It must be hard when everyone expects so much of you." Todd said.

" Yeah, everyone kept criticizing everything I did. If I got a B on a test everyone would just shake their heads and say 'We expected better from Fox McCloud's son'. It's hard when you're expected to do great things. Emerald had it pretty easy because she didn't have so much to live up to. And then there's Ray. I don't want to see him go through all that." James said softly.

" We all have our challenges. All we can do is tackle them head on and see what happens." Todd said softly.

" Yeah." James said.

" Look, lets get some rest, we're going to need it for the search. We don't have much to worry about. This ships auto pilot will take us to Macbeth with no problems. And at the rate we're moving we should be there in about eight hours at most. Earlier was a rough guess, but we've sped up by quite a lot since then." Todd said.

He and James made themselves comfortable and soon fell asleep. Nothing happened as they slept. Several hours later Todd was awakened by the ships computer, alerting him of their approaching Macbeth. He awoke James who returned to the back to find Fox and Ray had been awakened by the alert as well.

" Did you sleep the whole time?" James asked.

" I guess. It's the first time I've really slept since this whole mess began. I've been so worried about everything." Fox said as he stretched.

" You should try to relax some." James said as he sat next to Fox.

" I know, I know. But it's hard to relax right now." Fox said.

" Listen guys, we're about to touch down. I'll get this stuff unloaded, and then I'll find out the exact location where the ship went down. You guys just sit tight for now ok." Todd said.

" Will do." Fox said.

They soon touched down and the cargo was unloaded. After about half an hour Todd returned to the ship. James was wriggling in his seat, anxious to start the search for Jessie.

" Are we leaving to look for her now?" James asked.

" Yes, we're leaving now." Todd said as he powered up the engines.

It wasn't long before they came to the crash site. The wrecked ship still sat in place, obviously unsalvageable. Fox looked around and noticed it looked familiar. After a moment he knew where they were.

" Hey, this is near where my ship went down." Fox said.

" Yeah, it is isn't it. Weird." James said as Todd's ship touched down by the wreckage.

" Man, this thing is totaled." Todd said as he looked over the wreckage.

" Yeah." Fox said as he looked into the direction where Wolfs ship rested. " You two look around here. I'm going to check over there, where Wolf's Wolfen is."

" Why?" James asked.

" If Jessie thought she was dieing, she might have headed towards there, wanting to rest with her father." Fox said softly.

" I'll come too." James said.

" No, you stay here, and keep an eye on Ray. I don't want him to wander off and get hurt." Fox said softly.

" Alright dad." James said, upset that Fox was going off on his own.

Fox wasn't far from the base of the mountain where Wolf's Wolfen. He could see a path that looked like an easy climb. He headed that way, thinking about each step he took. He put himself in the state of mind he believed Jessie would be in. And he considered the possibility of the different injuries she could have sustained. He picked steps depending on how easily he could reach them. After a good fifteen minute climb he came to a spot that he couldn't pass easily. A strait climb without any foot holds or hand holds. He climbed up onto a rock and tried to find a way up, but there was no way to be found. As Fox began to climb down he saw something that got his attention. It was a crack between two rocks, like a cave. Fox noticed it was big enough for someone to go inside. Fox took a chance and entered. He followed the only path to a slight slope of rocks. They made an easy climb. Fox continued on, following the slope as it turned a corner. He lost track of time as he went through the cave. After what felt like an eternity in the cave, Fox saw light. He hurried to the source and found an exit. He left the cave and noticed he had gotten higher on the mountain. Fox chanced a look over a near by cliff. He could see the uneven valley below. Fox looked ahead and was surprised to see the decrepit form of the Wolfen. He walked up to it and he placed his hand on it's cold surface. Fox suddenly realized he was out of breath and exhausted. He looked around, but no sign of Jessie. He chanced a peek over the ledge. Fox looked down and nearly fell back as he saw the long drop into a chasm that could only be seen from the ledge, or the sky. Fox looked over the edge once more, trying to see any sign of Jessie. Fox felt a strong chilling wind blow as he took a step back and closed his eye's.

" Watch that next step, it's a long way down pup." Said a familiar gruff voice.

Fox froze as he heard the gruff voice. He could swear his heart stopped and his blood stood still. He slowly turned towards where he heard the voice come from. His breath caught in his chest as he saw who the voice belonged to.

" Wolf." Fox said softly.

" Yeah, it's me Fox." Wolf said, a smirk on his face.

" But how? You're...dead." Fox said, still in shock.

" I know that already, tell me something I don't know." Wolf said.

" Where to begin?" Fox said under his breath.

" How about telling me what happened to my daughter. I know she left with you." Wolf said as he leaned on his ship.

" Jessie, is no longer with us." Fox said in a somber tone.

" What do mean? What happened?" Wolf asked.

" The ship she was on...was destroyed by the Sabers." Fox said in a somber tone.

" What? Where?" Wolf asked concern in his voice.

" Here, on Macbeth. We can't find a trace of her. We think she's dead." Fox said, sadness in his eye's.

" Impossible. If she died on Macbeth she would be with me." Wolf said.

" So, she's not dead?" Fox asked.

" No, I don't even think she's on the planet." Wolf said.

" She's not?" Fox said.

" Not that I know of." Wolf said. " You better find my baby girl, or I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity Fox McCloud!"

" I promise I will Wolf. And I'll look after her." Fox said.

" Thanks Fox. That boy of yours better not hurt her." Wolf said.

" I don't think that's going to be a problem." Fox said with a soft smile on his face.

" Take care Fox." Wolf said in an echoing voice as another strong chilling wind blew.

Fox covered his eye's as the wind kicked up some dirt. He looked up and Wolf was gone. Fox walked over to Wolf's Wolfen and said a silent prayer for Wolf to rest in peace. He turned and walked off to the path he used to get up to the ship. Fox stopped several times to rest. He was glad that the climb down was easy. By the time Fox returned to the ship, there was no one in sight. Fox carefully approached the ship and drew his blaster. He didn't like the quiet, nor the calm that was there. He entered the ship quietly through the cargo hold. Fox approached the door to the front. Just when he reached the door it opened and someone slammed into him. The force was strong enough to make Fox fall back and drop his blaster. He looked down and saw Ray practically squeezing his waist. Fox relaxed some and sat up.

" Ray, where are James and Todd?" Fox asked.

" Their in the wrecked ship. Todd said he might be able to transfer the data from the security camera on the ship to see what happened. That was a while ago. They told me to wait in here. What took you so long to get back?" Ray said, trying not to cry.

" It was quite a hike." Fox said as he gently stroked Ray's back.

Fox and Ray went up to the front and sat down. It wasn't long before James and Todd returned. Todd hurried over to a console and inserted a disk into a drive.

" I take it you were successful." Fox said as walked over towards Todd.

" Yes, and in a minute we can see all that happened that day." Todd said as he set it up to play back the footage.

" I hope she got out ok." James said as he leaned on the back of the seat as the security footage began to play.

" It started at the beginning of the day. When they made a stop at a that new space station." Todd said as the footage played through. " Well I'll be"  
-  
Don't you just hate cliff hangers? Review please. "Bonus Credits" to any one who can guess what they saw. 


	17. Friendly Foe

A/N: Aww, no one guessed. Oh well, I get to keep those "Bonus Credits" than. On with the story. 

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 17,Friendly Foe

-Macbeth, crash sight-

" Yes! Yes! YES!" James shouted as heran around in excitment. " What did I tell everyone!"

" That you didn't think she was dead." Fox said, watching James.

" And was I right?" James said, leaning on Fox's shoulder.

" Yes, you were right." Fox said.

" You know, she's pretty smart, pulling a stunt like that." Todd said.

" But, if she's alive, where is she now?" Fox asked, and everyone wondered this themselves.

-Lylat, astoroid belt, three hours away from Saber base-

" Alright guys, just three hours to go before we reach the Saber's base. Everyone do one last systems check." Falco said as he looked over his own systems.

" All green here." Bill said.

" I'm fine over here." Slippy said.

" Everything operational here." Krystal said.

" All set here sugar." Kat said.

" And I'm set here. Good, keep you eyes open for any Saber ships. We wouldn't want to be discovered." Falco said.

" Falco, I'm picking something up on radar." Slippy said.

" What is it?" Falco asked.

" Two ships, and they're heading our way." Slippy said.

" Can you identify them?" Bill asked.

" Not yet." Slippy said.

" We should take cover behind some astoroids untill we can identify them." Krystal said as she looked over the astoroid belt.

" I think thats best." Bill said.

They took cover in the astoroid belt while they waited for the ships to came into range. Slippy kept his eye's on the radar. Nothing was said as they waited. Falco prayed that it wasn't the Sabers. If they were discovered now, they were as good as dead. It wasn't much longer before Slippy was able to identify the ships.

" Falco, we've got a big problem. Both ships are class S Saber fighter jets." Slippy said.

" Alright, everyone sit still and stay quiet. If we do that, they might not notice us. But be ready to fight if they do." Falco said.

" I don't think that will work Falco." Slippy said.

" Why not?" Falco asked.

" Because they're heading right for us. They must have seen us." Slippy said.

" Alright, looks like a battle is unavoidable." Falco said.

Just then his com-link signaled an incoming transmission. Falco was sure it was one of the Saber fighters. He knew whether or not he answered it wouldn't matter. They already knew they were there. Falco decided to answer, just to get an idea of who they're facing.

" Hi Falco." Said a familiar voice.

" It can't be." Falco said, shocked.

" What? Who is it?" Krystal said.

" Jessie." Falco said, no more than a whisper.

" Jessie! She's alive?" Slippy said.

" Yep, I sure am. Don't worry guys. You're not in any danger." Jessie said.

" But why are you in a Saber ship? And how are you alive?" Falco asked.

" Well, as you can imagine, I wasn't too happy about being sent back to Macbeth. So I jumped ships at the Solar Space Station. The transport pilots thought that I was still on board. I knew they would realize I wasn't there once they reached Macbeth, so I asked a big favor of a special someone I know in the Sabers. They were happy to take down the transport ship. I made them promise to let the pilots live. I've been with the Sabers since." Jessie said.

" Who exactly is this 'special someone' in the Sabers?" Falco asked, suspicion replacing shock.

" Well I'll introduce you now." Jessie said.

" Is he the other pilot?" Falco asked.

" Yes, everyone, this is Alex Serril, my older brother. Well half brother." Jessie said.

" Half brother?" Kat said.

" Well yeah, he was a man after all. Before my mom he met Alex's mom. But it didn't work out with her." Jessie said. " Any way, Alex promised to help us. He's been wanting out of the Sabers for a long time now. But the only way to leave the Sabers once you become a member is to die. He said he would help us stop the Sabers if he can live on Corneria."

" I don't know. He is a Saber. Has he done anything that would get him put in jail?" Bill asked.

" For your information I'm nothing more then a labor worker. I basicly move things from one room into another or, a janitor. I hate latrine duty! I only know how to pilot a ship because all Saber members must know how. I'm sick of it. I'd like to have something to look forward to in life. I'd like to have a normal life. Please, I'll do anything." Alex said suddenly.

" Well, I think I could arrange something for you." Bill said. " So how can you help us?"

" I can sabatage the base from the inside." Alex said.

" I'd like to keep from taking any unneccisary risks. Fox want's all of us back alive. And I know James will be exstatic to see you again Jessie." Falco said, returning to his calm state.

" I don't know if it would be wise for me to return to Corneria." Jessie said in a sad tone.

" I promise to I won't let the General send you away again." Falco said.

" Me too. I'll give the General a piece of mind if he try's." Kat said.

" Thanks guys." Jessie said.

" Wait a minute. Why would the Sabers make you a labor worker and not a fighter pilot? You are Wolf's kid after all, and he was a great fighter." Katt asked.

" Do I have to tell? It's kind of embarrassing." Alex said.

" It would help us trust you. And trust is very importent." Katt said.

" Ok, I'll tell. First there's the fact that I hate fighting. I know I come from a long line of fighters, but I hate it. Secondly, I faint at the sight or smell of blood. I'm any thing but a fighter." Alex said, sighing as he finished. " Are you happy now?"

" Yes. It must be hard for you as a member of the Sabers." Katt said.

" Yes, a lot." Alex said.

" So, how are we going to do this?" Slippy asked, trying to return to the situation at hand.

" I like the idea of sabatage. I go with my gut a lot, and right now it say's to trust you two." Falco said.

" We can trust them." Krystal said.

" Wait. What are you two doing out here in the first place?" Bill asked.

" Jessie and I wanted some time to ourselves. I got permission to leave the Saber base for a little bit. Since Jessie isn't a member, she dosn't need permission to leave. We both planned on returning to the base." Alex explained.

" All right, here's the plan. First Alex and Jessie will return to the Saber base, where you two will work on sabataging all systems you can without to much commotion. While your doing that, why don't you set up some time bombs or something like that. Once that is finished you should get out of there. I suggest Jessie sneaks you out. If both of you leave after such a short stay they will definatly suspect something. If anything goes wrong contact me immiediately and we will attack the base. In that situation you two should leave in those fighter jets. A little help from you two in taking out the Sabers would be great." Falco said.

" How did you come come up with that?" Alex asked.

" It's just an altered version of our original plan." Falco said, shrugging.

" I like it." Jessie said.

" Well lets put this plan into action. I'd like to head back soon." Krystal said.

" Uh, guys, I know this isn't the best time, but I'm picking up a ship on radar. It's behind us." Slippy said.

" What kind is it?" Katt asked.

" It's Cornerian, an Arwing. And I'll give you one guess as to who it is piloting it." Slippy said.

" I bet it's James. He must have fond a way out of solitary. I bet Charlie helped him out." Falco said as he opened a link to the Arwing. " This is Falco Lombardi. Identify yourself or you WILL be classified as an enemy."

" Hi dad." said a familiar voice nervously.

" Charlie! What the hell are you doing here!" Falco yelled, the anger in his voice obvious.

" I didn't want to sit behind and do nothing. I want to help." Charlie said.

" No! Now turn around and go home before you get hurt!" Falco yelled.

" I can help, I'm not a kid any more dad!" Charlie said.

" I'm not saying you are. What I am saying is that you are inexperienced in real combat." Falco said.

" If you had your way I would never see combat. You saw combat when you were my age." Charlie said.

" Charlie, there was a war going on at the time. I didn't have a choice." Falco said.

" Falco's right Charlie. It's not at all glorious." Slippy said.

" I don't care about glory. I just want to make sure you guys come back alive." Charlie said.

" You doubt us?" Falco asked.

" I don't doubt you exactly. I just think you underestimated the Sabers, is all." Charlie said.

" If we send him back now, the Sabers might see him and take him out." Krystal said.

" She has a point Falco." Slippy said.

" Alright he can tag along. Stay close and stay quiet, alright Charlie?" Falco said.

" Alright dad." Charlie said.

" Just so you know we most likely won't fight them. We have a plan that hopefully will work." Falco said.

" Alright, I don't mind." Charlie said.

" Well, let's get going." Bill said, beginning to grow restless.

" Right, let's go." Falco said.

Jessie and Alex left to return to the Sabers base. Falco hoped everything would go as planned. He felt nervous letting Charlie tag along, but he wasn't going to risk letting him out of his sight now that he was with them. He couldn't deny that a part of him had hoped for a battle. He could only hope that they could get this over with without to much trouble. Falco said a silent prayer for them as they moved on.  
-------------------------  
So, what did everyone think? Read and review please.


	18. The Saber's End

A/N: I am ALIVE! I just got a new computer and had to transfer ALL my stuff onto it. Including these fics that my reviewing fans have kept alive. Fair warning the Saber's have somewhat foul language.

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 18, The Saber's End

-Saber's Base-

Alex and Jessie docked their ships. Jessie hoped they could get this over with quickly. As they climbed out of their ships a hawk approached them. He immediately turn to Alex.

" Alright scum, you have work to do. We just got some new 'supplies' that need to be moved around. I suggest you get to work." The hawk said. " Now!"

" Fine, I'll get right on it." Alex said through gritted teeth, then left.

" So, you're Jessie? I've heard a lot about you. How about we get some drink's and get to know each other better?" The hawk said as he leaned on the ship.

" I'm sorry, but I have better things to do." Jessie said as she turned away from him.

" Hey, it's not wise to turn me down." The hawk said, grabbing her arm and squeezing it tight.

" Remove your hand from my arm before I remove it from yours." Jessie said, a slight growl in her throat.

" Why you little bitch. You think you talk to me like that?" He said, tightening his grip.

" Kail, back down." Said a demanding voice.

They turned to see a tall tiger. He looked powerful, and had a look on his face that seemed as demanding as his voice had sounded. He obviously had more authority then Kail, the hawk. After a minute Kail jerked his hand from Jessie's arm and walked off. They watched him walk off until he left the room. Jessie turned to the tiger who had approached her. He reached his hand out and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She kept her guard up, not willing to trust anyone in the Saber's other than her brother.

" You're going to have to excuse Kail. He hasn't had the company of a woman for a long time." The tiger said.

" You don't have any more of a chance as that scum." Jessie said calmly.

" You have nothing to worry about, I'm seeing someone right now. You don't have to be so tense you know." He said. " By the way, I'm Rock."

" Ok, Rock, I would like it if you leave me alone now." Jessie said, turning away.

" Oh, come on. I'm not like that hopeless bastard. How 'bout I show you around, huh? Bet you haven't seen anything past the sleeping quarters, right?" Rock said.

Jessie was about to tell him to buzz off but then she had an idea. If she could get Rock to show her around, she could find good places for sabotage. She didn't see much harm in letting him show her around, as long as she kept her guard up. Jessie looked at Rock for a moment. He seemed to be decent enough, but something in the back of her mind told her to to keep an eye on him at all times.

" Sure, I would like a look around the place." Jessie said shrugging.

" Alright, follow me." Rock said.

They soon left the docking bay and began to look around. Rock showed her around the artillery first. They stood in the door way as Rock talked about the many different weapons they had. Jessie had to admit that they had an impressive arsenal. They seemed to be ready for a war. Jessie wished she could sneak some weapons, but Rock was watching her closely. Before she could step into the room he gently placed his hand on her back and led her off. He showed her the command center next. Surprisingly, it only had a few people operating it. Rock seemed to notice and smiled.

" Surprised at how few people are working in here?" Rock said.

" Well, yeah. You Saber's are so organized and efficient in what you do, I figured you would have more people working in the command center." Jessie said.

" We Saber's have a special bond with our members, our partners, our brother's and sister's. We have a great trust with each other. Besides, what few members that work in here are sharp. They don't miss anything." Rock said, looking over the few workers. " Come one, there's still more to see."

They moved on down the hall. Rock pointed out a few storage rooms, not stopping. They moved further down the hall, to the observation deck. This was where the radar system was. This was something she definitely had to sabotage, and soon. Jessie looked around at all the equipment in the room. All high quality machines. With only one person working in the room, watching the radar screens. Jessie entered the room and looked at over the systems. The jackal watching the screens noticed her and he didn't seem too happy.

" Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?" He yelled.

" Relax Trent, she's with me." Rock said.

" I don't care if that bitch is with you. Just tell me who the hell is she." Trent said.

" This is Jessie Dowels, the daughter of Wolf O'Donnel." Rock said.

" O'Donnel's daughter? I sure hope she's nothing nothing like her brother." Trent said returning his attention to the radar.

" What's wrong with my brother?" Jessie said, not liking him already.

" He's worthless to us. We need fighter's, not worthless bastards who can't fight. If it were up to me, that good for nothing shit would out of here before you could say Saber." Trent said, a cruel smile on his face.

" If you don't take back what you just said, I'll..." Jessie began, then Rock gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Trent, I suggest you take back what you said, and apologize. Jessie has inherited that fighting ability of her parents, I'm sure." Rock said.

" I'll take what I said back, but I won't apologize." Trent said. " Now get out of here, I don't need you distracting me while it's my shift."

" Come on Jessie, lets go." Rock said as he led Jessie out.

" I don't like him." Jessie said under her breath.

" Well, no's trying to make you, are they?" Rock said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

Jessie didn't say anything else as he led her down the hall. She would love nothing more then to kill that monster Trent. But she had to keep her attention on the area around her. Jessie already knew of the places she was going to mess with, but there was still more to look at. After a moment, Jessie realized Rock's hand was still on her back. She gave him a warning look and he immediately removed his hand. They continued to the target range. Rock bored her when he decided to tell her about all the different contests he and his buddy's would have on slow days. After that, he led her off again. The next room she saw was basically the gym. She was once again bored by tales of Rock and his friends. Jessie wished he would shut up already. When he finished, he turned to her and led her out.

" There's only one more place to show you, but we're going to stop by my private quarters real quick." He said.

Jessie rolled her eye's, having an idea what he was up to. But if the last room he wanted to show her was important to sabotage, then she had to put up with him. He led her to his private quarter's and invited her in.

" I think I'll stay out here." Jessie said, leaning on the wall.

" Oh, come on. It won't hurt to step inside for a minute." Rock said standing in the doorway. " Besides, Trent's shift should be over and his private quarters are right there. If he comes down the hall and sees you out here alone, he'll accuse you of sneaking around. You don't want to be locked up for two day's do you?"

" I won't be locked up for two day's. I've been here for a few day's you know." Jessie said.

" Anyone who is accused of sneaking around is locked up, regardless of rank." Rock said.

Jessie stood there, thinking a moment. She couldn't risk being imprisoned. Jessie reluctantly entered Rock's room. He took of his piloting vest and threw it on his bed. Jessie looked over at his desk and saw a picture of Rock and some leopard. Jessie figured this was the girl he was seeing. She looked like a rough character. Jessie turned around and saw Rock pulling on some more comfortable shoes.

" I can't tell you how much I hate those boots they have us were." Rock said as he tied his shoes.

" They? Who are 'they'?" Jessie asked.

" The few guys in charge of we Saber's. Divided powers and all that junk. No one leader you know." Rock said.

" Does anyone actually know who the leaders are?" Jessie asked.

" I don't, but the higher ranks do." Rock said, sitting on his bed.

" Why don't you know who your leader is?" Jessie asked as she leaned on the wall.

" I guess it's just to protect our leaders. Prevent the lower ranks from giving out our leaders names if captured, so the leaders aren't taken out." Rock said.

" And you trust guys you've never met?"Jessie asked.

" Yes, what choice do I have? I'm stuck here." Rock said as he stood up and walked over to his desk, grabbing the picture. " But she's not."

" Who is she?" Jessie asked.

" My cousin Lisa. She promised to get me out of here. But I don't see that happening." Rock said as he put it back in it's place.

" You want out?" Jessie asked.

" Kind of. There are some of us who wish for a real life, but that's not possible. We're outcasts from our worlds and we were taken in by the Saber's. No questions asked." Rock said.

" I suggest you get out at the first chance that comes up." Jessie said.

Rock laughed softly as he stared at the picture. Jessie began to think maybe she was wrong about Rock. He hadn't tried to make a move on her. He seemed like a nice enough guy. She dropped her guard a little, but she still couldn't trust him. Rock leaned on the wall for a minute.

" What about you? All anyone knows about you is you're Alex's sister, and you've practically been a prisoner on Macbeth. Is there anything else we don't know yet? How did you get there in the first place?" Rock asked.

" Well, I got stuck there when my parents died. I'd rather not go over the details." Jessie said softly.

" I understand. How did you find out about your brother?" Rock asked.

" I didn't, he found me. It was nice when he would come by and keep me company when I was on Macbeth. He made it bearable." Jessie said.

" Really? What else?" Rock asked.

" There's nothing else I can think of." Jessie said. " Can we go now?"

" Oh, yeah. Come on." Rock said as he walked towards the door.

They left Rock's room and continued down the hall. It didn't take long for them to reach the last room Rock wanted to show her. When they entered Jessie notice there wasn't anyone in there. All she could see was a console and a few monitors. Rock led her in and walked up to the control console. He flipped a switch and the wall lowered, showing a window. Jessie looked out and saw a huge empty room. Jessie was a bit confused, Rock noticed and laughed.

" That is the training room. Watch this." Rock said as he typed in something.

The room suddenly came to life. Compartments in the room opened up and many different objects came out. They looked like defense weapons. Rock laughed at the look of confusion on Jessie's face.

" What kind of training room is this?" Jessie asked as Rock shut it down.

" It's used to train new members in the art of stealth, and to dodge defense systems. That was just a basic program." Rock said. " So, I guess the tour is over."

" Yeah, where do you think Alex is right now?" Jessie asked.

" Well, with the haul we brought back, he should still be working." Rock said as he looked at his watch.

" Well, I would like to see him." Jessie said.

" He always told you to wait in his room when he had work didn't he?" Rock asked.

" So, what if he did?" Jessie asked, getting frustrated.

" He doesn't want you to see him get pushed around. He knows you would try to stop them and get yourself in trouble." Rock said.

" Then I suggest you take me to see him, now." Jessie said.

" Look, he doesn't want you to.." Rock began.

" How about this? You'll take me to see my brother, unless you want to lose what makes you a man." Jessie said through gritted teeth.

" I think I'll take you to see Alex." Rock said and led Jessie out.

Apparently Rock wasn't stupid. He could tell Jessie was capable of carrying out her threat. He quickly led Jessie to the storage room Alex should be in. Just as he thought, Alex was putting away the new inventory. There was a wolf watching him closely. He didn't seem pleased at the pace Alex was putting things away. Alex bent over and picked up a box of supplies that looked like it was kind of heavy.

" Try moving faster ya little shit." The wolf said, giving Alex a kick making him drop the box. " Now look at what ya did dumb ass."

Jessie growled when Alex was kicked. This made the wolf look up. He didn't seem too happy to see Jessie standing there in the doorway. He looked from Rock, to Jessie then back to Rock.

" Rock, get that bitch out of here would ya? You know only Saber members are allowed back here." The wolf said.

Jessie walked over to the wolf and punched him square on the chin. He stumbled back, catching the shelf for balance. He rubbed his chin and felt something wet. The wolf wiped it with his hand, then pulled it back and looked at it. He saw blood. Alex looked up, wishing he could do that and get away with it.

" Why the hell did ya that? Is it 'cause I called ya a bitch?" the wolf asked as he straightened himself up.

" If I ever see you hurt my brother again, you'll be begging for death when I'm through with you." Jessie said, grabbing the wolfs shirt.

" Oh, so ya're this sh- I mean Alex's sister." The wolf said, just barely catching himself so Jessie wouldn't beat him. " Ya've got quite a punch, ya know."

" Ok Jessie, you can let him go now." Alex said as he put the box on the shelf.

" Yeah, I'll stop." The wolf said then Jessie let him go, pushing him some.

" You ok Alex?" Jessie asked.

" Yeah, just fine. I'll be done in just a sec." Alex said as he placed another box on the shelf.

" Rock, I have somethin' to ask ya." The wolf said, grabbing his arm.

" I got what we need." Alex whispered as he placed the last box on the shelf. " Some remote bombs, I'm done here. Let's go set these up. Then we'll get out of here."

Jessie nodded then they left the room. Rock and the wolf didn't notice. It only took a few moments to set the remote bombs up. Jessie felt as though something was wrong, it was too easy. Most rooms were empty, most likely those who were supposed to be on shift were taking a break. They finished and headed to the docking bay. Jessie felt as though they were forgetting something. When they reached the docking bay, they saw Kail was waiting for them with a few of his friends. Jessie and Alex tried to get to the ships they had used earlier, but Kail and his friends stood in their way, then surrounded them.

" Where are you two going?" Kail asked as he approached them.

" It's none of your business. Now get out of our way." Jessie said. Kail suddenly punched Jessie in the stomach.

" I told you it's not wise to turn me down. Now you're going to pay for it. And Rock isn't here to protect you this time." Kail said with a twisted smile on his face.

" You bastard." Jessie said, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

" Shut up bitch." Kail said as he raised his hand to hit her again.

Before he could move, Kail was on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see Alex standing over him. Everyone was surprised at how fast he moved and how powerful he could be. Alex turned to Jessie and carefully put his arm around her. Jessie was surprised that Alex had hit Kail. Kail sat up after he caught his breath.

" Why you good for nothing shit. How dare you hit me!" Kail said, causing Alex to turn to him.

" If you EVER touch my sister again, I will kill you." Alex said, a cold hearted look in his eye's.

Kail was speechless. He didn't want to push Alex into a fury after what happened. He wasn't stupid. Kail's friends helped him up. They left, not taking a chance that Alex still had some fight left. They stood there in silence for a moment. Jessie was leaning on Alex.

" How are feeling?" Alex asked in a soft tone.

" I'll be alright. Lets get out of here, now." Jessie said, pulling back from Alex.

Just as they began to climb into the ships several Saber's came running in. Jessie didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Jessie looked over at Alex, he was ready to launch. Jessie looked back at the Sabers who had come running in. Now they were at the ships, trying to stop Jessie and Alex from launching. Jessie guessed they figured them out. Jessie and Alex launched quickly. Many ships poured out of the Sabers base quickly. Jessie could see Falco and the others. Then it hit her, the radar night have picked them up. A battle was unavoidable now. Jessie quickly opened a channel to Falco.

" Falco, were you spotted?" Jessie asked.

" Yeah, some Sabers came out to patrol the area and saw us. Sorry." Falco said over the communicator.

" Don't worry, we can take them." Jessie said, then opened a channel to Alex.

" Alex try to get out of here. I know how you hate fighting. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jessie said.

" No, I won't just leave you behind." Alex said.

" It's alright Alex, really. I would like it if you got out of here before you get hurt. Please." Jessie said, thinking about what Kail would do if he saw him.

" Alright, try to come back in one piece. Oh and the detonation code for the remote bombs is 9653. I'll see you later Jess." Alex said before he reluctantly left.

Now Jessie could concentrate on the task at hand, fighting the Sabers. The battle had already started. Jessie felt nervous, she didn't know why but she did. Jessie could feel chills run down her back. She knew something bad was going to happen, she only wished she knew what.

---------------

Sorry for the long wait for an update. Writers block. You'll have to wait for the battle. Please review.


	19. Troubled Thoughts

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 19, Troubled Thoughts

Fox was sleeping as they were on their way back to Corneria. James was sitting in the front with Todd, trying to figure out where Jessie was now. He was worried about her. Just because she snuck off the ship didn't mean she was ok. She could have been caught by the Sabers anyways. Or a mercenary group could have found her. Todd could tell that James was troubled, and he knew why. He knew James was worried about Jessie, but there's nothing they could do to track her now. If they had known a few day's ago, then there may have been a chance that they could find her. Todd wished he could say something to help James relax a bit, but he couldn't think of any thing to say. After a few minutes Ray poked his head over James shoulder. He watched James for a little bit before he tapped him on the shoulder. James looked up at Ray.

" Hi James. Whacha doin'?" Ray asked, obviously bored.

" I'm thinking Ray, now go take a nap or something." James said.

" I'm not tired." Ray said, laying his head on James shoulder. " Play with me."

" Not right now Ray." James said.

" But I'm boooorrrreeed." Ray said, practically moaning it.

" Ray, not now!" James said, getting irritated.

" But..." Ray said then whimpered.

Ray pulled back and looked at James. He had a pouty lip and and big sad eye's. James hated it hen Ray gave him that look, it always made him feel guilty. James sighed as he got up and looked down at Ray.

" Alright Ray, what do you want to do?" James said as he roughed up Ray's hair.

" What can we play?" Ray asked.

" Wait a minute. You bug me to play with you, but you don't know what you want to play." James said, once again irritated with Ray.

" Um...yeah." Ray said.

" Ray you are impossible." James said as he took him to the back where Fox was.

" I'm not impossible." Ray said as James picked him up and sat him down next to Fox.

" Why don't you take a nap with dad?" James said as he turned towards the front.

" I'm not tired." Ray said, making Fox groan and shift in his seat.

" Hush, before you wake dad up." James whispered.

" But I don't wanna." Ray said.

" Ray, be quiet!" James said, trying to keep his voice down. He stood there for a minute looking at Ray, who was pouting again.

" You don't have to so mean." Ray said, then he turned away from James trying not to cry.

James sighed as he turned to Ray. He never meant to be mean. He was just worried about Jessie and wasn't in the mood to deal with Ray. James sat next to Ray and wrapped his arms around him. Ray didn't look at James.

" I'm sorry Ray. I'm just worried about Jessie and I'm not in the mood to play. Do you forgive me pal?" James said, Ray turned around and looked at him.

" Sure." Ray said, still pouting and now wiping his eye's.

James hugged Ray and then returned to the front. He sat down and looked at Todd. He seemed to be trying to keep his eye's forward. Obviously he overheard what happened and was trying to mind his own business. James ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence between them. But it was Todd who spoke up first.

" James, you should relax some. I looked over Jessie's file and she is definitely capable of taking care of herself." Todd said.

" Yeah, I know she is, but I can't help it." James said.

" You fell hard, huh?" Todd asked, a small smile on his face.

" What do you mean?" James asked, a bit confused.

" You are in love with her, and now that you don't know where she is you're worried." Todd said.

James just sat there, blushing slightly. Of course he loved her, how could he not. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He closed his eye's and he could see Jessie's face.

" Todd." James said softly.

" What?" Todd said.

" Do you think Jessie is thinking about me?" James asked, without opening his eye's.

" Yeah, she could be." Todd said as he looked at James.

" I'm just afraid that she could be hurt or lost some where in Lylat. I hope she's some where safe." James said.

" I'm sure she's fine." Todd said.

----------------------------------------

I know it's short, but bear with me. Please read and review.


	20. A Tragic Loss

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 20, A Tragic Loss

Jessie and the others quickly fanned out and began to attack the Sabers. She was surprised at how well Falco and the others were doing since they hadn't seen battle in a while. Jessie felt a jolt as a stray shot from Bill hit her. She was able to keep control of her ship and quickly contacted Bill.

" Bill, watch where you're aiming! You hit me!" Jessie said, a slight growl in her throat.

" Sorry Jessie, and you are piloting a Saber ship after all." Bill said, then turned his attention to the Saber's around him.

Jessie had to return her attention to the battle as well. She was capable of shooting down a few ships with out being hit by the others for a while, but she couldn't stop the inevitable. As she came around the base, Slippy hit her a few times. Her ships computer announced that her left gun was disabled. Jessie, trying to keep a cool head and not blast Slippy to pieces, contacted him.

" Slippy, be careful! You just took out my left gun!" Jessie yelled.

" Sorry Jessie, I thought you were one of the Saber's. Look, maybe you should go, before Falco targets you. You'll lose more then your left gun if he does." Slippy said.

" But I need to set off the remote bombs, I just have to calculate how big the blast radius will be so we don't get engulfed in the explosion." Jessie said, barely dodging another shot from someone else.

" Just tell me the detonation code and the type of bombs they are, then I'll figure out the rest." Slippy said.

" Alright, the code is 9653, and they are Saber design remote bombs. Class S-47." Jessie said.

" Whoa, those are high class explosives. Tell the others to start moving. When I'm sure you guys are at a safe distance I'll set them off and catch up." Slippy said.

" Are you sure Slippy?" Jessie asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Slippy said.

Jessie tracked Falco down first. He was trying to out maneuver some ships, but he was having a little trouble. They were right on his tail, one shot could take out his engines. Then he would be in some real trouble. Jessie recognized the Sabers, it made sense, they were the best pilots the Saber's had. Jessie lined up her sights and fired a few shots. She got their attention, but didn't do much damage. They stopped chasing Falco and quickly started to chase Jessie. They wanted to take her out while they knew which ship she was in. It didn't last long as Falco took them out and then contacted Jessie.

" Thanks Jessie. How are you holding up?" Falco asked.

" Well, between being chased by the Sabers, and having Bill and Slippy shooting at me, I think I'm doing ok." Jessie said, Falco couldn't help but laugh. " Listen Falco, Slippy wants us to move away from the Saber's base. He's going to detonate the bombs once we're out of the blast radius. Tell the others to get out of here. I'll stay and help Slippy. You guys should be able to handle any of the Saber's that follow."

" Alright, I will, just tell me how far do we have to go." Falco said.

" I'm not sure, Slippy said the blast was going to be big." Jessie said.

" I see, well lets get moving." Falco said as he sent an open com-link to the others. " Listen guys, Jessie wants us to start moving. Once we're at a safe distance Slippy's going to set off the remote bombs . Take out any Saber's that follow. But try not to shoot Jessie down ok."

Nothing was said from the others, but they took off as Falco had told them to do. Falco waited until he he saw the three Arwings go by, then he followed. Jessie helped Slippy keep back some of the Saber's. She saw a few ship's take off, leaving the base. Jessie heard her com-link chirping as a signal was trying to come through. She opened the com-link channel.

" Hey Jess." Rock said, surprising Jessie. " I've decided to take your advice and get out of here now that I have a chance. And I'm not the only one. There are few other guys comin' with me. So thanks for the advice. Take care."

Before Jessie could respond Rock was gone. She was happy to know he was getting out of the Saber's. She returned her attention to the Saber's they were fighting. Jessie saw a shot fly past her ship, almost grazing the windshield. Jessie quickly turned and saw a Saber ship speeding straight for her. Jessie hit the boost and barely avoided a collision. Jessie saw Slippy begin to move away from the base.

" Jessie, the other's are safe, now lets get going and I'll set the bombs off." Slippy said.

" Ok, I'm coming Slippy." Jessie said as she followed.

Jessie was soon by Slippy's ship. A few Saber's following them. They didn't worry about them. After a few minutes Slippy stopped and contacted Jessie, they wee still in the blast radius.

" Keep going, I can't go any farther or the signal won't get through to the bomb's. As soon as I set the bomb's I'll catch up." Slippy said.

" Ok, I'll see you later Slippy." Jessie said, and kept going.

She knew arguing with him wouldn't accomplish anything. She looked back and saw the Saber's gang up on Slippy. Jessie immediately turned around too help. Jessie soon saw a Saber shoot out Slippy's engines and his stopped, stuck in place. Jessie distracted the Saber's as she tried to contact Slippy.

" Slippy! Slippy, are you alright!" Jessie shouted over the com-link.

" No, I'm afraid not. My engines are dead. Jessie, get out of here while you still have a chance." Slippy said.

" No! I won't just leave you behind!" Jessie shouted as she dodged shots from the Saber's. " I'll get help."

" It won't do any good, I wouldn't last. My air tank is leaking. At the rate the air levels are dropping, I would be out of air in just ten minutes. Then I would last for a few minutes. Just hurry and go." Slippy said in a low voice.

" But...Slippy..." Jessie said, trying to fight the tear's.

" GO!" Slippy yelled.

Jessie hit the boost and raced off, the Saber's still behind her. Jessie felt the hot tears running down her face. She felt a strange pain as she moved on. After a moment, she could hear a blast. Jessie chanced a look back and she could see the blast of the explosion growing. She saw the Saber's stop, shocked to see their base engulfed in the explosion. Jessie felt her heart stop in her chest as the flames got closer, she was still in the blast radius. She had already exhausted her boost and it would take a minute before she could boost again. Jessie watched the gage as it slowly filled up. The ship was already moving as fast as it could. The ship was built for battle, not out running explosions. Jessie could feel the heat from the blast as it got closer. Jessie was almost in the clear, and she could make it if she got the boost, soon. Jessie looked at the gage as it was nearly full. Jessie glanced at the blast, she could feel sweat run down her face, mingling with the tears that still ran down her cheeks. Everything became blurry as her eye's were filled with tears. She could barely make out the gage as it lit up, it was full. Jessie wiped the tears away and hit the boost, barely escaping the blast. Jessie leaned of the controls and buried her face in her arms as her ship slowed. Jessie sat there a moment unable to stop crying. She couldn't believe Slippy was gone. She couldn't bare to be the one to tell the other's. Jesse just closed her eye's and let her mind drift. She didn't want to think about any thing as she drifted there. Jessie didn't know how long she had been drifting there when she heard something on the com-link. At first it was hard to make out due to static.

" Jes...ar...ere..." a familiar voice said, then it became clear. " Jessie, Jessie is that you? Are you there Jessie?"

Jessie sat up and wiped her eye's. She looked around and saw the four Arwings. At first it looked as though they were upside down, which meant she was the one upside down. Her ship must have been turning as it drifted. Jessie opened the responded as she turned her ship.

" Yeah, yeah it's me Falco." Jessie said, her voice cracking a little from crying.

" Are you ok? Where's Slippy?" Krystal asked.

" I'm fine, but Slippy is..." Jessie froze, she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

" He's what? Please Jessie tell us." Krystal asked, sounding worried.

" He's, he's..." Jessie said, trying to pull herself together long enough to tell them. Even though she didn't want to.

" Jessie, tell us what happened." Falco said.

Jessie told them what had happened. When she finished everyone was silent. They sat there, mourning the lose of Slippy. Falco was the first to speak.

" Come on every one, let's get going." Falco said, trying not to show his grief.

They all started on their way to Corneria. Jessie felt horrible. If only she had stayed behind and took out those Saber's earlier, Slippy would still be there. She looked at the other's around her, knowing she couldn't even imagine how they felt. There was nothing but silence as they continued on.

---------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Review and let me know.


	21. Emerald's Day

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 21, Emerald's Day

-A/N: this is a short chapter on what's going on with Emerald while the battle with the Sabers is going on. On with the story.-

- Corneria, Military Base-

Emerald was running down the hall, looking for Ray. She had went to check on him because she hadn't seen him in a while, and she couldn't find him. She was scared since she knew Krystal had gone to fight the Saber's and she had no idea where Fox was. And now she couldn't find Ray. Emerald had asked everyone that she bumped into, but no one had seen Ray. She turned the corner and ran right into none other than Jack Emers. He could tell she was upset about something.

" Emerald, is everything ok?" Jack asked.

" No, everything is not ok. I can't find Ray or dad any where." Emerald said, close to tears. " Have you seen either of them?"

" I saw Fox last, in the cafeteria. But that was a while ago, he could be any where now." Jack said.

" Will you please help me find him?" Emerald asked, tears brimming her eye's.

" Well, uh..." Jack stepped back, he was afraid if he said no that she would start crying. " Sure, alright I'll help. I think I know who to ask."

" Really? Oh thank you Mr. Emers." Emerald said, calming down.

" No problem." Jack said.

Jack led Emerald down the hall to one of the many offices on the base. Jack just walked on in with Emerald behind him. There was a beagle sitting behind a desk, working on some paperwork. He looked up at the two who now stood in his office.

" What do you want Emers?" The beagle said, returning his attention to the paper in front of him.

" I was wondering if you knew where Fox disappeared to." Jack said,

" I believe he went with Todd on a supply drop to Macbeth. He probably just wanted to have a look at the crash sight." The beagle said, shrugging. " Why do you ask?"

" Well, Emerald didn't know, and she can't find Ray any where." Jack said.

" Ray, the little one? Hm, well, they should be in range to get in contact with. Fox might know where Ray is." The beagle said.

" Alright, we'll give it a shot." Jack said, as he and Emerald stepped out of the office.

" I really don't want to tell dad that I don't know where Ray is." Emerald said.

" You might be worried over nothing you know." Jack said as they entered the communication room.

Emerald just stood there as Jack worked on contacting Todd. She felt awful for not keeping a closer eye on Ray. Emerald began to pace as she thought of all the things that could have happened to Ray. After a minute, Jack got through to Todd.

" Todd Reint, is Fox McCloud on board?" Jack asked.

" Yeah, he is. Is something wrong?" Todd asked.

" Well, we can't find Ray, Fox's youngest son, any where and Emerald is worried about him." Jack said.

" Oh, you see, we have him. It's a long story, but tell Emerald not to worry alright." Todd said.

" Alright, thanks. Get back safe." Jack said before the signal closed. " There, he's safe with your father. Fell better?"

" Yeah, I do but I wonder how he wound up with them." Emerald said.

" You can ask them when they get back. I should get back to work." Jack said as he walked out the room.

Emerald stood there for a minute then left as well. She began to think about James. She figured he must be getting lonely. The guys who acted as the guards most likely didn't talk to him. She headed down the hall to the solitary cell where he was being held. Emerald began to feel a bit guilty that she hadn't been to see him since he had been locked up. She wondered if he had calmed down since he was locked up. She tried not to get in any one's way as she walked down the hall, but still managed to bump into a couple of people. One guy who wasn't paying any attention to those around him at all bumped into her and blamed her of not paying attention. He made her return to the rooms she had been staying in for the past few days. She wasn't too happy about that. The worst part about it was that he had the authority to do so. Now she had to wait to go and see James. Emerald sat on the bed closest to the door, waiting for her chance to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is any one actually still reading, or has Unseen Revenge become boring?...well, any way I'm hoping for reviews. So, please review and let me know what you guys think... if there's any one actually reading any more.


	22. Found Out

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 22, Found Out

-Lylat, outside of Corneria's atmosphere-

Todd was just moment's away from Corneria's air base that they had left from. In just moment's they would land and this would be closer to being over. He looked at Fox, who now sat beside him. Todd couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Fox somehow looked better then he had when they left. Maybe it was that he was just relieved to know Jessie was ok. Fox looked in the back at Ray and James, sleeping away. Fox smiled to himself at the sight. Soon they were back on Corneria. Fox woke Ray and James then they got off the ship. Emerald was waiting for them. She hugged Fox, then Ray, then she slapped James and gave the two a peeved look. James just stood there, surprised.

" How could you two sneak on board Mr. Reint's ship like that? I was worried when I couldn't find you Ray." Emerald said then she looked at James. " And you... you're supposed to be in solitary. Do you have any Idea how worried I was! I thought you went after mom and the others! I was afraid you were going to get yourself killed!"

Emerald had tears in the corners of her eye's and her bottom lip trembled slightly. James wrapped his arms around Emerald and hugged her tight. She had upset herself and James couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After a minute she pulled back and wiped away the tears that had escaped. James looked at her with a sorry look.

" Everything's ok sweetie. Look, it's almost lunch, let's get something to eat." Fox said, a soft smile on his face.

" Yeah, I'm hungry." Ray said, then ran towards the door.

" You coming Todd?" Fox asked.

" Nah, I'll just get something to eat on my way home after I file the drop off report. I really hate having to fill out those forms." Todd said then walked off.

" Emerald, I only have one thing to say about this. Dad made me do it." James said, pointing to Fox.

" Hey, you're the one who wanted to do something other then sit in solitary." Fox said.

" But you didn't have to sneak me out." James said.

" Yeah, I know but I felt better knowing you were safe with me. But, I should have let Emerald in on it. Then maybe Ray wouldn't have been able to sneak onto Todd's ship." Fox said.

" Well any way , I'm..." James said, just then his stomach growled. "..starved."

Emerald laughed then they walked off towards the cafeteria. It didn't take them long to get there. They all got something to eat and sat at one of the many tables. Fox told Emerald about how Jessie was still alive and how they found it out. Fox decided it best not to mention his talk with Wolf's spirit. He didn't need his own children thinking he lost his mind. Emerald got so excited when she heard about Jessie.

" That's great news that Jessie is still alive. General Pepper will love to hear that. He feel's guilty about what he did." Emerald said, playing with a zucchini slice from her salad. " So, do you know where she is?"

" No, all we could figure out was that she was alive." Fox said, running his finger around the rim of his cup.

" But, we'll find her, won't we?" Emerald said.

" I don't know. She might not want to be found by Corneria." Fox said.

" But, we have to find her dad, we just have to." James said.

" How are we going to do that James? By now, all clues of her whereabouts are gone. We'd be lucky to find the ship she used to get away from the check point." Fox said.

" There has to be some way dad, we can't just give up." James said.

" James is right dad. After all Jessie and James love each other." Emerald said.

" She might not love him enough to lose her freedom." Fox said softly.

" Don't you dare say such a thing about Jessie!" James said, standing up.

" There's no need to raise your voice James. It's possible that she lost interest in you over this time separated from you." Fox said.

" She still loves me, I know it. I don't know how to explain it, but I can tell she does." James said, still angry as Fox's assumption of Jessie.

" Just don't get your hopes up James." Fox said.

" I can't believe you!" James yelled, then he walked away.

Fox watched James as he stormed off. He felt a little bad for upsetting James, but the truth was the truth. No matter how much it hurt. He was willing to admit he was wrong, but he didn't know if he was. Fox looked at Emerald who was still playing with the zucchini slice, then at Ray, who was done eating. He was trying to keep himself entertained by counting the grey specks of the speckled pattern on the tables surface.

" Emerald, take Ray to the rooms. I'm going to have a talk with the General." Fox said.

Emerald nodded and took Ray with her without saying anything. Which most likely meant she didn't agree with him. Fox cleaned their lunches off the table and headed down to the General's office. A part of him was still mad at the General for his rash decision of sending Jessie away in the first place in the first place. Fox had to make sure he didn't let that come up in his conversation with the General. He was soon in front of the Generals office, his secretary must have been taking a break. Fox knocked on the door, and heard a muffled 'come in.'

" General, I would like to talk to you real quick." Fox said as he stepped into the room.

" Of course Fox, come in and have a seat." General Pepper said, motioning for Fox to sit, which he did. " What did you want to talk about?"

" I want to talk about Jessie sir." Fox said, General Pepper's face became somber.

" Fox, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't like to dwell on her any more. I really am very sorry about what happened, and I wouldn't like to talk about it." General Pepper said.

" You'll want to hear this sir." Fox said, trying to maintain his calm composure.

" Well, alright then." General Pepper said.

" I went with Todd Reint on a supply drop to Macbeth. After the drop, Todd took me to get a look at the crash site. He was able to salvage the security footage from the ship and we discovered that Jessie is alive." Fox said.

" She's... alive?" The General said, shocked. " Are you sure?"

" Yes sir. She snuck off the ship on the last check point to Macbeth. We just don't know where she is now." Fox said.

They sat there in silence for a moment, to let it all sink in. General Pepper got a very serious look on his face before he spoke again.

" I may know where she is. And if I'm right, she may already be lost." General Pepper said.

" What? Where do you think she is?" Fox asked.

" She may have been in the Saber's base. The same base Bill and the other's went to destroy." General Pepper said.

" No, it just can't be." Fox said.

" I'm afraid so. A young man named Mike Rowels, a member of the Sabers, used to visit her. She may have been with him." General Pepper said.

" No." Fox said.

" Yes, we should know soon. Bill and the other's should be returning in a few hours." General Pepper said.

Fox sat there a moment, it was his turn to take in something shocking. Could Jessie really have been with the Saber's? He sat there for a few minutes longer before he decided to leave.

" Thank you for your time General sir." Fox said, then left.

A few hour's later a lone Arwing landed, making everyone fear the worst. To everyones surprise Charlie climbed out. He was immediately questioned about what happened. He told them about sneaking off in the Arwing and catching up with the others. And he told them how Falco had practically begged him to head back to Corneria when he was certain a battle was unavoidable. Charlie had done as he was told because he didn't want Falco to be distracted just because he didn't want Charlie to get hurt. So, everyone waited for the other's to return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, kind of short when compared to past chapter, but what do you think?** PLEASE REVIEW!** I would like to thank Tobias for the review to let me know that there was at least one person who was still reading and hopfully enjoying Unseen Revenge. I'm hoping for lots of reviews before the final chapter is posted.


	23. The Team Returns Home

A/N:**_1000 HITS!_** Well, 1039 actually. I mean WOW, I'm very impressed that Unseen Revenge got so many hits. Thanks everyone.

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 23,

The Team Returns Home Several hours later Bill and the other's returned. It took them longer then suspected to return. And not a moment too soon. Their ships were running on fumes, Jessie's was hardly running at all after all it had been through. Everyone on the base was shocked to see the two Saber fighter jets with the Arwings. Several troops were ready to take them out if they needed to. Soon they were landed, troops ready to swarm the Saber ships. Fox was waiting to see his friends again. After a moment he noticed they were a ship short. Fox felt his heart catch in his chest. He knew one of his friends were gone forever. He ran up to the closest Arwing. The canopy opened and out came Bill. He leaned on his Arwing, looking exhausted. Next was Katt then Krystal, who ran over to Fox and threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her body trembling as she cried into his shoulder. Fox held his breath as he watched the last Arwing, waiting to see who emerged. As the canopy opened Falco climbed out. He slumped against his Arwing for a moment, then he started to pound his fist's against the hull. He was cursing with every blow. Fox knew who was lost.

Fox turned his attention on the Saber ships. He wondered who could be in them. Just as he began to think the closest one's canopy opened and out stepped a young wolf. He ran over to the other ship and climbed on to try to open the canopy from the outside. The troops began to approach the ship, guns raised. Katt quickly ran up to them and to stop them, and they did.

" Listen boy's, these two are not our enemies. Trust me." Katt said. The troops were uncertain whether they should listen to her or not. Just then Bill walked up to them.

" She's telling the truth. Leave them alone." Bill said.

The troops backed down. Fox felt Ray wrap his arms around his and Krystal's legs. Fox couldn't help but wonder who was in the other ship. Emerald and James were standing by Fox and Krystal now. They were watching as the canopy finally opened. They couldn't see who was in the ship because the wolf was in the way. He seemed concerned for the pilot. Krystal pulled back for a moment. Fox stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears.

" I'm going to talk to Falco. I'll be right back." Fox said softly, Krystal nodded. Emerald wrapped her arms around her mother as Fox walked over to Falco. As he got closer to the cursing avian, he could hear what was being said.

" Damn it! Why Slippy? Why the hell was it Slippy! Why him! God Damn it!" Falco yelled, only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Falco turned and looked into Fox's face. He trembled with the thought of telling Fox he failed to bring everyone back home. Falco's beak quivered as he tried to bring himself to tell Fox the horrible truth.

" Fox...I...I failed. I failed!" Falco said, fighting the tear's that tried to escape his blue eye's.

" Falco..." Fox said softly, trying to find what to say to his friend.

" I wasn't there, I should have been there to protect him. But I wasn't, I wasn't there! I left him behind! I should have known this would happen. I should have been there." Falco said, his voice breaking up. " Slippy's dead because of me. Because I wasn't there to protect him"

" At least, you got the other's back. And you're still here. That's what matter's now." Fox said softly then he pulled Falco into a hug.

He held Falco tight, even with just the one arm. Falco finally broke down and cried. Fox could tell that he was exhausted from everything that had happened while they were away. After a few minutes Falco pulled back.

" I'm sorry Fox." Falco said.

" It's ok Falco. Come on." Fox said as he led Falco towards their families.

Katt and Charlie were standing with Fox's family. When they reached them, Falco walked over to Katt and Charlie, then wrapped his arms around them. Fox rubbed Krystal's back, trying to calm her down. She looked so tired. He looked up at James to tell him to help Krystal to bed, but James had a shocked look on his face. Fox looked at what James was looking at and knew why. They were staring at Jessie, who was leaning on the other wolf. James suddenly ran towards her. He couldn't believe it. Jessie was right there, just a few feet away. As he got closer, the other wolf jumped between them. James came to a sudden stop as the wolf seemed to be growling at him.

" Easy Alex, I know him." Jessie said in a tired and somewhat hoarse voice.

Alex looked over James then reluctantly stepped aside. James stood there a moment, just staring at her. He couldn't believe she was right there in front of him.

" Sorry about Alex. He's sort of protective." Jessie said softly, James just stood there staring into her eye's. " James, are you ok?"

" You're here... you're actually... here." James said.

" Yes, I am." Jessie said.

" I'm so glad you're alright." James said then he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Jessie leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and held on tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt at peace for the first time since the last time she was in such an embrace with him. She breathed deep as he held her. She could hear him sniff, then she felt something warm and wet hit her face. She looked up and saw tears running down his face. He swallowed before he spoke.

" I thought I lost you." James said softly.

" I'm so sorry James. I never meant for you to get hurt. I just couldn't bare the thought of being imprisoned on Macbeth again." Jessie said.

" I'm just glad you're ok." James said.

Jessie smiled at James, and stared into his eye's. James leaned in close to Jessie and kissed her softly. Jessie let herself lean into his kiss. He was so gentle and loving. Jessie wished that moment could last forever. When the kiss broke, they could hear a low growling. Jessie looked over at Alex, who didn't look to happy. " Calm down Alex. You don't have to be so protective about James." Jessie said softly.

Jessie couldn't help but smile as she leaned against James. She closed her eye's for a moment. Alex did calm down, or at least he stopped growling at James. Jessie felt James stroke her back as he held her in his arms. He pulled back and led her over to the others. Alex followed quietly, not taking his eye's off James. When they got up to the others Katt grabbed Jessie's arm gently and leaned close to her.

" Come on girl, Krystal and I are going to take a warm shower in the shower rooms, I know you have to be dyeing for one too." Katt said, and she was right.  
" I'm going with Katt and Krystal for a little bit. I'll see you later." Jessie whispered to James and off they went.

James sighed, as he watched her walk away. He was happy still, knowing he would see her again later. Fox led the other's to the rooms they had been staying in, so the other's could get some much needed rest. James was walking next to Alex, who kept looking at him funny. After a few minutes he couldn't stand it any more and finally James had to ask.

" Why are you staring at me?" James asked.

" I'm going to say this once, so listen up. Jessie is my little sister, my only family. So, you had better not do a single thing to hurt her. You got me?" Alex said, a cold look in his eye's.

James was stunned that Alex just threatened him, but after a moment he understood why. He wouldn't want to see someone hurt his sister, and they're the same age. He looked at Alex and he actually smiled a him.

" Don't worry, I promise I will never hurt Jessie." James said.

Alex continued to look at James in a funny way, a little different then the first look. He didn't hesitate to ask this time.

" What is it now?" James asked.

" What's with your hair? It looks kind of... green." Alex said.

James sighed, he still hadn't gotten all the green out of his hair. It was almost back to it's original white, but it still had a green tint. So, James began to tell him about Charlie's prank as they continued down the hall with the other's. No one had noticed what had just happened.  
-

Ok, so what does everyone think? Please review. Just so everyone reading knows, it's not over just yet. I'm hoping for lots of reviews before the real final chapter is posted. When ever that is.


	24. Thinking of Past and Future

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 24, Thinking of Past and Future

-Corneria Air Force Base, living quarters-

Jessie let herself fall onto the bed, wishing sleep would come quick. She felt so clean and comfy, just laying there in loose fitting civilian clothes that Katt loaned her. Jessie curled up and buried her face in the pillow, not bothering with the covers. Just as she began to slip into a most desired sleep, she heard someone knock on the door. Jessie pulled the pillow over her head, hoping who ever it was would just leave. Unfortunately they didn't, instead they opened the door. She just laid there, hoping they would think she was sleeping and go away. Once again, luck wasn't on her side as who ever it was gripped her shoulder and shook her. By now Jessie was so frustrated with the need for sleep she just groaned and swung her arm towards the intruder. She didn't hit them, and they persisted. Jessie just barely moved the pillow from over her face.

" Go away." Jessie whined, close to tears.

All she wanted was to get some sleep. Was that so wrong? Apparently the person bothering her thought so. She felt a tug on the pillow and she tightened her grip on it. She was pulled to the floor as a result. Jessie moaned as she sat up and leaned on the bed. Now she was tired and her head hurt. She looked up at who had been bothering her, only to see a Cornerian soldier.

" General Pepper would like to see you. Now." The pit bull said, no sign of emotion on his face.

Jessie buried her face in the covers and screamed as loud as she could. Her scream was muffled by the mattress. After she got that out of her system she looked up at the stunned soldier. He obviously hadn't expected that. Jessie used the bed to push herself onto her feet. Her head hung low as the pit bull led her out. Jessie began to pray that she was in a bad dream, but her hopes of that being the case diminished due to the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She wondered why General Pepper couldn't just leave her alone. Hadn't she suffered enough? Jessie had spaced out as they walked down the hall to General Pepper's office. In no time Jessie was in front of General Pepper's office. Jessie was still in her own world when General Pepper's secretary told her to go on in. The pit bull led her in and then left her standing in front of General Pepper's desk.

" Jessie, why don't you have a seat?" General Pepper said motioning to one of the empty chairs in front of his desk, but Jessie just stood there. " Alright, if you would rather stand. Jessie I would like to talk to you abou..."

Jessie was tired, stressed out and upset over the thought that General Pepper might be sending her back to Macbeth. She just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She began feel dizzy and weak. She really needed some sleep, bad. Jessie grabbed the back of the closest chair to steady herself, quickly losing her grasp of reality and consciousness. General Pepper noticed she was acting strange.

" Jessie, are you ok?" General Pepper asked, standing up.

By now she was completely out of it. Jessie's knee's gave way, and she fell to the floor.

---

-Cornerian Air Force Base, the GreatFox-

Fox sat in the seat that he used to lead the StarFox team from, mostly when there wasn't a mission. Fox missed his life as a mercenary, but he still had a kid to take care of. He couldn't throw away Ray's future to pick up where he had left his life as a mercenary off. Fox got up and walked over to the control panels. He could see his reflection in a monitor near by. It was obvious that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He could actually see the few grey hairs on his head. He laughed in spite of himself. He remembered all the adventures he had in the past. All the great things he did, when he led the greatest mercenary team in all of Lylat. He thought of the life he gave up and the life that took place after hearing Krystal was pregnant. He thought about the great kids he had. In the past Fox never thought he would make a good father, but looking over the past few years, he couldn't believe he hadn't lost his mind. Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out a family photo, taken only a few months ago. He never regretted giving up his life as a mercenary to give his kids a decent chance at a real life. He looked around once more before leaving the GreatFox.

Fox walked down the hall on his way to the living quarters to check on Krystal. He was relieved that the Sabers ordeal was over. Now they just had to straighten out what's going to happen to Jessie. He mulled that thought over in his mind while he walked down the hall. Fox figured if it came down to it, Jessie could stay with them until she was able to support herself. After all, he promised Wolf he would take care of her. It wasn't too much longer before he reached the living quarter's that they had been staying in. Fox checked the first room, all he saw was James laying on a bed, most likely thinking about Jessie. Fox closed the door and continued to the next room. He opened the door, and got a surprise he would never have been ready for. Emerald was in Charlie's arms, and they were kissing. Fox just stood there, shocked. Charlie was lucky Fox didn't have his blaster on him. Fox slammed the door shut and leaned on the wall. He couldn't believe he just saw what he did. He tried to calm down as he checked the last room. There Krystal was, laying in bed, sleeping. Fox sat down next to her, careful not to wake her. He stroked her back gently. He was happy that she returned alive. As Fox stared into Krystal's sleeping face, he heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up as the door opened and Bill poked his head in.

" I'm not interrupting any thing, am I?" Bill asked in a low whisper.

Fox got up, careful not to wake Krystal and stepped outside with Bill. One look into Bill's face told him something was going on, and Fox knew he wasn't going to like it.

" What's going on Bill?" Fox asked.

" I just heard that General Pepper has called Jessie to his office. Katt's already on her way there, I just thought you might like to know." Bill said.

" I hope he doesn't make any drastic decisions." Fox said as he turned towards General Pepper's office. " Bill, don't tell James."

With that Fox was on his way. Fox hoped he could get there before any decisions were made. He also hoped that he would get there before Katt could do any thing she may regret. As Fox rounded the corner he ran into Katt, who seemed bothered by something.

" Katt? I thought you would be heading for the General's Office." Fox said.

" I just came from there. Pepper's not there, neither is Jessie." Katt said.

" Where is she? Did the General make a decision already?" Fox asked, afraid of what could had happened.

" Jessie collapsed in General Pepper's office. I was on my way to the infirmary to see her." Katt said.

" She collapsed! Is she ok?" Fox asked, worried for Jessie's well being.

" I think she'll be fine. She never got to rest. She seemed really tired earlier. Who knows when the last time she actually got some rest was." Katt said.

" I'm going to go see her." Fox said, as he turned towards the infirmary.

It wasn't long before he and Katt reached the infirmary. They could see Jessie laying in one of the beds to the right. Fox saw that wolf from earlier. He never did find out who that guy was. Katt saw the expression of confusion on Fox's face.

" Do you know who that is Fox?" Katt asked.

" No, I don't. I never got around to asking him. I was hoping you knew who he was." Fox said.

" I do, his names Alex. He's Jessie's half brother." Katt said.

" Her brother. I can believe that." Fox said as he approached the bed.

Alex looked up as he heard footsteps. After seeing Katt and Fox, he returned his attention to Jessie. She seemed so peaceful as she slept. Fox gently brushed some stray hairs out of her face, Jessie shifted in the bed as a result. Fox pulled his hand back, not wanting to disturb her. He hoped General Pepper wouldn't send her away again. Fox didn't think she would last being alone after all that has happened. Alex sighed heavily as he looked at her.

" Mr. McCloud, could I ask you something?" Alex asked.

" Sure, ask away." Fox said.

" Can you find a way for her to stay on Corneria. I don't think that General will let her stay." Alex said.

" Don't worry, I won't let General Pepper send her away again." Fox said softly.

" Will you look after her?" Alex asked

" What do you mean?" Fox asked, worried about what was going through his mind.

" I just know I'll never be accepted on Corneria, and she's going to need some one to look after her until she gets the hang of things. She's a tough girl, I know that but she need's to adjust." Alex said.

" Hey, you listen to me. Jessie's not going to be sent away, and you're not going any where either. I'll talk to General Pepper and get everything settled." Fox said in an almost commanding voice.

" Shh, calm down Fox before you wake Jessie. She needs her rest you know." Katt said.

" Oh, right sorry. But I mean it. I'll take care of everything Alex." Fox said, lowering his voice.

" Thank you Mr. McCloud. I really appreciate it." Alex said.

" It's no problem at all." Fox said with a smile on his face.

" But, what am I going to do for work? I have no form of education, and from what I heard you can't get a job with out proper schooling." Alex said.

" We'll figure something out." Fox said as he patted Alex on the shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how is it? There's definitely more coming. Once again, please review. I bet I'm starting to sound like a broken record.


	25. The Secret's Out

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 25, The Secret's Out

Fox was standing next to his car, with Krystal. They were waiting for Emerald and Ray. James was going to stay and wait for Jessie. While they waited, Fox thought about what he saw when he was looking for Krystal. He had wondered if he should tell Krystal yet, or not. They could see Charlie and Emerald walking slowly. Fox couldn't help but glare at Charlie, and Krystal noticed.

" Fox, is something wrong?" Krystal asked, watching him carefully.

" No." Fox said.

" Then why are you glaring at Charlie?" Krystal said, a look of disbelief on her face.

" This afternoon, when I was looking for you, I saw Charlie kissing Emerald." Fox said, but Krystal didn't look surprised at all. " Don't tell me you knew about this!"

" I had a hunch Fox, but I wasn't sure." Krystal said softly.

" I can't believe I didn't see this. Am I a bad father?" Fox said, more to himself then Krystal.

" You are not a bad father Fox. Don't you dare think that. I'm sure she has a good reason she hid their relationship from us." Krystal said, leaning on his arm. " Do they know that you saw them?"

" I don't think so." Fox said watching the two coming closer.

" You should let them know so they can stop sneaking around behind our backs." Krystal said.

" I don't know Krystal. What if she gets mad at me? She might think I was spying on her." Fox said.

" Fox, you can't avoid it forever." Krystal said.

" Can't avoid what?" Emerald said as she got close.

" Nothing." Fox said.

" Fox." Krystal said warningly.

" Is everything alright dad?" Emerald asked, a concerned look on her face.

" No, everything isn't alright. I, I saw you and Charlie earlier..." Fox broke off, not wanting to tell Emerald, Krystal rolled her eye's.

" He saw you two kissing this afternoon." Krystal said.

" Oh, that. Well you see dad, we uh..." Emerald started, embarrassed that Fox had seen them.

" How long have you two been, together?" Fox asked, leaning against the car.

" For a few months now." Emerald said, trying not to look at Fox.

" We're not mad at you sweetie." Fox said softly, stroking her head.

" You're not?" Emerald said, looking up into Fox's eye's.

" No." Fox said as he pulled her into a hug.

" I should get going." Charlie said quickly, backing up slowly.

" You should stay here, we're not done yet. My arm may be broken, but my legs work just fine." Fox said.

" Dad don't be mad at Charlie." Emerald said quickly, stepping between Fox and Charlie.

" I already told you, I'm not mad. A little disappointed that you kept this from us, but not mad." Fox said.

" I was afraid you would overreact and do something to Charlie, sorry daddy." Emerald said, giving Fox the 'sad eyes'.

" It's ok sweetie, I just want to have a quick talk with Charlie." Fox said as he walked over to Charlie and put his arm around him, leading him off.

For a few minutes Fox didn't say any thing, he just led Charlie away from Emerald and Krystal. Fox glanced at Charlie out of the corner of his eye. He was definitely nervous about what Fox could do to him.

" You know, I never thought I would have to talk to you like this. I thought you two were just friends, and I thought you would stay that way. Man, was I wrong." Fox said slowly, tightening his grip a little. " Tell me Charlie, what do you see when you look at Emerald?"

" What can I say?" Charlie said, a smile on his beak. " She's just amazing. So kind, so sweet, smart and beautiful too."

" You've rehearsed this haven't you? In case I found out before you two were ready to tell me, right?" Fox said, giving Charlie an unnerving smile.

" A little, but I mean it. Look, I know my dad had a bad rep. and I seem to be a lot like him. But I'm not just like him. Every where I go people watch me close. They act like I'm going to cause trouble, I'm not my father you know." Charlie said, upsetting himself a little. " Sorry, that's kind of been building up for a while."

" That's ok Charlie, I know it's tough living in your father's shadow. Whether it's good or bad." Fox said, rubbing Charlie's shoulder. " You know Emerald is my only daughter, and you know how much I love her. I just want you to know that I don't want to hear about you doing anything to hurt her. Now I know you are basically good, and wouldn't do any thing to hurt her intentionally. But I am her father, and I'm sort of obligated to say this to any one she dates."

" So, basically I just don't do any thing to hurt her then you and me will be cool, right?" Charlie said.

" Right. Oh, there's one more thing I would like to know. Were Krystal and myself the only ones who didn't know?" Fox asked.

" No, the only person who knew other Emerald and myself was James. We swore him to secrecy once he found out." Charlie said.

" How did he find out?" Fox asked.

" The same way you did. At least when you saw us, you didn't kick the crap out of me." Charlie said, looking at his feet.

" James beat you up?" Fox asked, surprised.

" Yeah, but he only did it because he thought I was taking advantage of Emerald. He was just trying to protect her. We got him to promise not to tell any one after he found out the truth." Charlie said.

Fox and Charlie headed back towards the car. Emerald was obviously nervous about what Fox could have said to Charlie. She looked like she was saying something to Krystal as they got closer. Krystal looked at Fox with a questioning look and Fox just smiled. Emerald ran up to Charlie and hugged him.

" My dad didn't say any thing to scare you did he?" Emerald whispered.

" No, actually he was pretty nice about it." Charlie said.

" Come on Emerald, let's get going." Krystal said as Ray ran up to them.

" Ok mom." Emerald said. " Hey, why don't you come with us Charlie? It would be better then sitting around here doing nothing."

" I don't know, I think I should stay. I'm a little worried about my dad, he's still upset about Slippy. He blames himself for not being there." Charlie said.

" Oh, I understand. See you later Charlie." Emerald said then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into the car.

" I'll see you when I get home." Fox said softly as he hugged Krystal.

" And when will that be?" Krystal asked with a smile on her face.

" I'm not sure." Fox said.

" Alright." Krystal said as she climbed into the car.

Krystal started the car and waved to Fox before she drove off. Fox and Charlie stood there until the car was out of sight. Fox decided to go talk to General Pepper about Jessi. Fox just had to try and get him to let Jessie stay on Corneria. Then he had to go over arrangements for a funeral service for Slippy, and he figured it would be a good idea to talk to Falco. He had so much to do that just thinking about it made him tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think. Please review.


	26. Coming Together

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 26, Coming Together

Fox stood outside of General Pepper's office. He knew he had to be firm when talking to General Pepper about Jessie and her brother. He couldn't let them down. Fox took a deep breath before he entered. General Pepper was sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork. General Pepper looked up once he realized someone was standing in front of him. He looked a little surprised to see Fox.

" Fox, what can I do for you?" General Pepper asked.

" I need to talk to you about Jessie and her brother Alex." Fox said, a very serious look in his eye's.

" I think that would be a great idea." General Pepper said, motioning for Fox to take a seat. " What about the two did you want to talk about?"

" I want to talk about what's going to happen to them." Fox said.

" Is that because you want to make James happy?" General Pepper asked.

" No, it's because I want them to have lives of their own, not to live as prisoners without reason." Fox said.

" Fox, I have already decided on what is going to happen to them." General Pepper said, leaning forward. " We don't have to go into..."

" Yes we do have to go into this!" Fox said, raising his voice a little. " They deserve better General!"

" Fox, calm down for a minute." General Pepper said softly.

" Why should I? You just made your decision, just like that! Did you even once consider giving them a chance?" Fox said.

" Fox, do you know what my decision is?" General Pepper asked.

" You plan on sending Jessie back to Macbeth aren't you? I have no idea what you're going to do with her brother." Fox said.

" I see you came in ready to fight me for Jessie's freedom." General Pepper said, a smile on his face. " You truly are great Fox, but there is no need to fight with me over her placement, or her brothers."

" I've jumped to conclusions that are off, haven't I?" Fox said, an embarrassed look on his face.

" I'm afraid so Fox, but I don't blame you. My past decisions have given you plenty of reason to jump to such conclusions." General Pepper said.

" I'm sorry sir. I was just worried about her." Fox said, looking away from General Pepper for a second.

" That's ok Fox." General Pepper said.

" Sir, what is going to happen to Jessie and Alex?" Fox asked.

" Well, I plan on letting Jessie choose how she wishes to live her life, as a Cornerian soldier or a civilian. As for her Alex, I think we'll do the same thing for him. " General Pepper said.

" Alex is afraid he won't be excepted because he was born and raised in the Sabers. And he's worried that he can't find work because he's never been to any kind of school." Fox said.

" I'll find some way for it to work out." General Pepper said as he rubbed his eye's.

" Sir, I have a suggestion for where they can live." Fox said, a little nervous.

" Go on." General Pepper said.

" Well, as you know I have a roomy home, and with Emerald planning on going to medical school it will get even more, roomier." Fox said, scratching the back of his head.

" And you would like it if Jessie and Alex moved into your home, correct?" General Pepper said.

" Yes, I would sir." Fox said.

" Only Jessie and Alex can make that decision." General Pepper said, leaning back in his chair. " I for one think it's a great idea."

" Well, when Jessie wakes up, I'll talk to her." Fox said.

" Oh, so you've heard?" General Pepper said, looking a little uncomfortable.

" Yeah, kind of. What happened exactly?" Fox asked.

" I sent for her because I wanted to tell her that she could stay. I figured she would rest easier if she knew. I wish I had known she was so tired, I would have let her get some rest first." General Pepper said.

" I'm sure she'll be fine." Fox said.

" Yes, I hope so." General Pepper said.

" Well, I guess that's all I wanted to talk about." Fox said, getting to his feet.

" Fox, I heard about Slippy. I'm sorry Fox." General Pepper said looking right into Fox's eye's.

" Yeah, so am I. You know, I never thought he would be the first to go." Fox said, fighting not to cry as he thought of his fallen friend.

" I'll help with the funeral plans." General Pepper said.

" Thank you." Fox said, then he left.

Fox was kind of out of it as he walked down the hall. Now that he talked to General Pepper, he felt he should talk to Falco now. Fox just had to find him. Taking a minute to think as he walked, he wondered where he could find Falco. He remembered in the past, every time Falco was upset or angry in the past, he would go to the GreatFox's gym. So, Fox thought he would try looking in the Workout Center on the base, he wasn't disappointed. As he walked into the workout center, he saw Falco giving the punching bag a work over. He watched Falco for a few minutes, giving him his space. As Fox watched, he was taken back to when his father died. He took after Falco in beating the crap out of the punching bag at the academy to help him feel better. Falco was the one who showed him that letting out his rage that way was the best way to do it, without getting into trouble. After what felt like forever Falco finally took a break, but he looked as though he wanted to keep going as he fell back. Fox walked up to him, and looked down at him.

" Hey Falco." Fox said softly.

" Go...away." Falco said, breathing heavily.

" I can't do that buddy. We need to talk." Fox said, sitting next to Falco.

" About what?" Falco said, sitting up. " Wait let me guess, you want to talk about how I screwed up huh? You want to grill me about how, 'A leader never abandons a teammate' right?"

" No, I want to know how you're feeling Falco. I have to admit, I'm a little worried about you." Fox said, placing his hand on Falco's shoulder.

" Sorry Fox, I didn't mean to snap at you." Falco said.

" It's ok Falco. It has been a long time since we've seen a friend fall." Fox said softly.

" Yeah it has." Falco said, looking away from Fox.

" Don't beat yourself up over it Falco. Things could have gone a lot worse." Fox said, tightening his grip on Falco's shoulder.

" I know Fox." Falco said as he ran is hand over the top of his head.

" Just don't let this haunt you all your life." Fox said.

" I'll try." Falco said, looking into Fox's eye's.

Fox couldn't help but smile at Falco. He knew Falco wouldn't let the guilt control him. They sat there for a few minutes, then Fox got to his feet. He still had certain plans to make out. Falco stood up, and looked at Fox. Falco knew the moment he looked into Fox's face what was going through his mind.

" I should get going Falco. I've still got things to do." Fox said, patting Falco on his shoulder.

" Yeah, I guess I should take Katt and Charlie home." Falco said, looking off towards the doors.

" You know, Charlie's a little worried about you." Fox said.

" Really? I'm not surprised with how I acted earlier." Falco said. " He really is a sweet kid."

" Yeah, but he's not a kid any more." Fox said.

" I know." Falco said, looking a little disappointed.

Fox left, leaving Falco standing there. He took a minute to think about Jessie and wondered if she awoke yet. Fox decided to go check on her again. He wasn't far from the infirmary so it didn't take him long to get there. When Fox entered the infirmary he saw James sitting by Jessie on the opposite side as Alex, who was watching him closely. As Fox came up close to them, he noticed Jessie was awake and leaning against James. She looked up at Fox as he stopped at the end of her bed. James and Alex noticed Fox was standing there and turned their attention to him as well.

" Hey Jessie, how are you feeling?" Fox asked.

" I'm feeling much better then earlier." Jessie said, smiling at Fox.

" That's good." Fox said then he looked away for a second. " I have something I want to ask you Jessie, oh and you too Alex."

" What is it?" Jessie asked, a little nervous.

" How would you guy's like to move in with us?" Fox asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

" What, you mean with you, Krystal, James, and Emerald?" Jessie asked, a little confused and very hopeful.

" Don't forget about Ray, but yes." Fox said, glancing at James, who looked shocked.

" Are you serious dad? They can really stay?" James asked, his eye's wide with hope.

" Is it true, Mr. McCloud? Jessie and myself can stay?" Alex asked.

" I talked to General Pepper and he said you two could stay on Corneria." Fox said.

" Yes!" James said as he hugged Jessie tight.

" Why did you ask us if we want to stay with you?" Alex asked.

" I just thought you might like to live with us. I've asked General Pepper and he said it was your choice. He also said you can pick to live as a soldier or a civilian." Fox said.

" I think I have had enough soldier life, thank you very much." Jessie said as she nuzzled into James chest.

" I figured you would." Fox said, a smile on his face.

" How long do we have to make a decision." Alex asked.

" Well, you don't have to make up your mind right this moment." Fox said. " So, when you've decided what you want to do, let me know."

" On whether we want to live with you, or about the soldier, civilian thing." Jessie said.

" Either of them I guess." Fox said, shrugging.

" I've made my decision." Jessie said, hugging James. " I accept your offer on letting me move in."

" Then I accept as well." Alex said.

" You just want to watch over me, don't you?" Jessie said.

" Of course I want to watch over you, you're my sister." Alex said.

Jessie pulled out of James grip and hugged Alex. At first he was a little surprised but then he hugged her back. After a minute she pulled back, a smile on her face and James was smiling too. He was glad she was going to stay on Corneria, and even more that she was going to live with his family. Over all, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope so, well, please review.


	27. Home

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 27, Home

Fox sat in his office, feeling complete relief for the first time in days. He knew now that this was over, he would have to get back to work. But as he sat there, he found a slight problem with that, his arm was still in it's cast. Fox's job was to train new recruits, and that would be difficult with his arm in a cast. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Fox became aware to the fact that someone was standing in front of his desk. He looked up and saw a great dane and a collie standing in front of his desk. He didn't recognize either of them.

" Good afternoon Mr. McCloud, I hope we're not disturbing you." The great dane said.

" No, you're not. Is there something I can help you with?" Fox said.

" Yes, I am Sergeant Derek Owens. I am going to be replacing General Pepper when he retires next week. And this is my assistant Julia Arias." Sergeant Owens said.

" What can I do for you Sergeant?" Fox said.

" Well, just earlier today I realized that I'm going to replace General Pepper and, I've never even taken the time to get to know you. After all, I should know you if you're training the new recruits." Sergeant Owens said, a light smile on his face.

" Oh, well yeah, I guess you're right." Fox said, looking a bit surprised.

" If you would like I can come back another time, you look a bit distracted." Sergeant Owens said.

" I guess I am, a little." Fox said.

" Why don't you go home and get some rest Mr. McCloud, after all you need to take it easy with that arm." Sergeant Owens said, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

" I would love to, but I still have so much to do." Fox said, trying to suppressing a yawn.

" I'm sure what ever it is can wait." Sergeant Owens said.

" No, I need to get started on the funeral arrangements for Slippy." Fox said quietly.

" Oh yes, that news has gotten around the base. Mr. McCloud, I am terribly sorry for your loss. I really think you should get home and get some rest. After all, General Pepper and myself are already working on that. I know you will want to do the eulogy but that can wait." Sergeant Owens said.

" Thank you, but I feel I should help out." Fox said.

" Mr. McCloud, the funeral service arrangements are in the capable hands of General Pepper and Sergeant Owens, after all Slippy Toad was part of this military. He will receive a military funeral service, so you can leave the funeral service arrangements to General Pepper and Sergeant Owens." Julia said suddenly.

" Oh, well, yeah, ok." Fox said.

No one said anything for a moment. When Fox went to speak Alex stepped into the room.

" Mr. McCloud, oh, I'll wait." Alex said, turning to leave.

" No, don't leave Alex. I think you should meet Sergeant Owens, he'll be replacing General Pepper." Fox said.

" Oh, hello Sergeant." Alex said, looking a little nervous.

" Oh, so you're Alex, General Pepper told me about you." Sergeant Owens said, extending his hand to Alex.

" Yes, sir." Alex said, shaking Sergeant Owens' hand. " So, I guess that means that I should speak with you about the decision I've made as well."

" What decision are you talking about?" Sergeant Owens asked.

" Well, Mr. McCloud said that General Pepper is going to give me the choice of living as a civilian or a soldier. I've made my decision and now I was going to talk to Mr. McCloud about it." Alex said.

" And since you would like to talk to me, I believe I would be right in guessing that you've chosen to be a soldier." Sergeant Owens said.

" Yes sir. I don't think I could live as a civilian." Alex said, looking down.

" Well we can talk about this now, if it's alright with you Mr. McCloud." Sergeant Owens said.

" Of course, have a seat." Fox said, motioning towards the chairs in front of his desk. " So, you want to be a soldier."

" Well, I was hoping you could help me get a position that didn't require me to do any fighting." Alex said.

" You don't like to fight huh. Well there are a few positions that are open that won't have you fight." Sergeant Owens said, leaning on Fox's desk. " How are you with computers?"

" Well, I did work on computer systems with the Sabers sometimes. And I can bypass any security system or firewall in a computer system." Alex said.

" That reminds me, do you know a Mike Rowels?" Fox asked.

" Yeah, he would check on Jessie when I couldn't get out to go see her. Why do you ask?" Alex said.

" General Pepper said that he was caught on security footage. You've visited her, and you bypassed the security footage so you weren't seen, right?" Fox said.

" Yes, it's not that hard, but Mike couldn't do it. What's you're point Mr. McCloud?" Alex said.

" I think what Mr. McCloud is suggesting is that you be given the open position in the security development and maintenance department." Sergeant Owens said.

" Yes, what do you think?" Fox asked.

" I think that would be a great idea. It'll give him work, and Corneria will benefit from it." Sergeant Owens said.

" So, I won't have to fight?" Alex asked, a hopeful look on his face.

" You won't have to fight. I'll talk to General Pepper about it and we'll have it arranged in no time." Sergeant Owens said, a light smile on his face. " Oh, by the way, how is Jessie doing?"

" She's doing much better now." Alex said.

" I'm glad to hear that, the poor girl has been through enough suffering." Sergeant Owens said.

" Sergeant Owens, I hate to interrupt, but you're scheduled to meet with General Pepper in five minutes." Julia said.

" Time certainly flies doesn't it. Well I should be going, but maybe we can get together sometime. Try to get some rest Mr. McCloud and I'll see you both some other time." Sergeant Owens said, then he left.

" Umm, Mr. McCloud?" Alex said in a questioning tone while running his finger across Fox's desk. " When will we... be leaving to, to umm."

" You want to know when we're going home?" Fox asked, a light smile on his face.

" Yes sir." Alex said in a quiet tone.

" You've never been able to call anywhere home before, huh?" Fox said, Alex nodded. " Well, you've got a home now. Why don't you make sure Jessie and James are ready to go. I just need to take care of something then we'll go, ok?"

" Ok, and thank you Mr. McCloud, for everything." Alex said.

" You're welcome Alex." Fox said, then Alex left.

Now Fox had to call Krystal and tell her that he invited Alex and Jessie to live in their home. He sat there, looking at the phone, a little nervous to call her. After a minute Bill entered Fox's office and stared at him for a minute.

" Fox, are you ok?" BIll asked, a concerned look on his face.

" Yeah, I'm ok." Fox said.

" You look tired." Bill said.

" Do I?" Fox asked.

" Yeah, you do. Maybe you should go home." Bill said.

" You think so too huh?" Fox said.

" If I'm not the only one telling you to go home, then it might be best if you do." Bill said.

" I was planning to, but first I have to call Krystal." Fox said.

" Why? Can't you just talk to her when you get home?" Bill asked.

" Well, I need to tell her that I invited Alex and Jessie to stay in our home." Fox said, picking up his phone.

" She's going to kill you huh?" Bill said in a joking tone.

" I hope not." Fox said as he dialed his home number.

" Good luck man." Bill said.

" Hey Bill, how long are you going to be on Corneria?" Fox asked as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

" Actually I talked the General in letting me be transfered here. I'm just lucky some guy wanted a change of scenery." Bill said.

" That's great, what position are you taking?" Fox asked.

" I'm in charge of soldier placements. That's a lot of paper work, but I get to meet all the soldiers and place them where they'll be most productive." Bill said.

" Oh... is anyone going to answer the phone?" Fox said as he still waited for someone to answer.

" Hello?" Krystal said as she answered the phone.

" Hi honey." Fox said in a cheery tone, Bill tried his best to suppress a laugh.

" What have you done now?" Krystal said.

" What do you mean?" Fox said.

" You only use that tone when you've done something without talking to me first. So, what is it?" Krystal said.

" Alright, I'll get right to the point then. I've asked Alex and Jessie to stay with us." Fox said quickly.

" You did? What did they say?" Krystal asked in a calm voice.

" They accepted." Fox said.

" That's great! How long are they staying?" Krystal said, sounding oddly excited.

" That's the thing, I kind of invited them to _live_ with us." Fox said.

" Ok, are they coming over tonight?" Krystal asked.

" Well, Alex wants to, and I'm sure Jessie would like to." Fox said.

" So, it's a yes. Are you guy's coming home soon?" Krystal asked.

" Yeah, after I hang up we'll get going." Fox said.

" Ok, I'll see you when you get home. Bye Fox." Krystal said.

" Bye." Fox said then the phone went dead.

" Well, how'd she take it?" Bill asked.

" She was alright with it actually. Didn't seem angry at all." Fox said.

" That's the calm before the storm buddy." Bill said as he looked away.

" What do you mean?" Fox asked.

" She's calm about it now, but what about when you get home?" Bill said.

" You don't know Krystal." Fox said.

" Maybe not, but she might be waiting for you to get home before getting angry at you." Bill said.

" Krystal's not like that." Fox said.

" I hope you're right." Bill said then he looked over Fox. " Do you want me to drive you guy's home?"

" No thanks, James has his license, he'll drive." Fox said.

" Ok, as long as you're sure." Bill said.

" I am. I'll see you around." Fox said as he got up from his seat.

" Yeah, see ya." Bill said as he followed Fox out the door.

Fox headed down to the infirmary to see if Jessie was still there. Fox noticed the hall was empty, which surprised him a bit. Even at night the halls would be filled with people on night shift duty. Fox shrugged it off, figuring it was because no one had a reason to be down the hall he was in. When he reached the infirmary he could hear talking that stopped when he entered.

" Hi dad." James said, his arms wrapped around Jessie.

" Hey, so you guy's ready to go?" Fox said.

" I can hardly wait." Jessie said, giggling slightly as she leaned against James.

" Well, come on. Oh by the way James, you're driving." Fox said as they headed out.

" I get to drive your car? Are you serious?" James asked, excited.

" Well, I can't drive." Fox said.

" You don't get to drive his car much do you?" Alex said.

" No, not really." James said.

" Why not?" Alex asked.

" I don't know. Dad, why don't you let me drive your car much?" James asked.

" Well, I need it to go to work everyday, that's all." Fox said.

" Really, that's the only reason?" James said, a bit surprised.

" Yeah, pretty much." Fox said.

There wasn't anything else said as they made their way to Fox's car. It wasn't much longer before they were out in the parking lot. The lights were on as the darkness of night set in. A chill rested in the air as the four hurried to Fox's car. Even though it as summer, the nights were fairly cold. After a minute Fox stopped and scratched the back of his head.

" Dad, where's your car?" James asked.

" You know, I have no idea." Fox said, chuckling.

" What? How do you forget where you parked your car?" James asked.

" Hey, I haven't driven it in a while." Fox said.

" It's pretty sad when you forget where you parked dad." James said, shaking his head.

" Don't you have your own parking spot?" Alex asked.

" I wish, it's park where you can." Fox said, looking around the lot.

" This is gonna take a while." James said, as he helped Fox look around.

So they began the search for Fox's car. Several minutes and many spaces later James found it. He waved Fox over to where he was. The others walked over and they all were soon in the car. Fox looked into the back as James started the car. Alex didn't look as though he wanted to trust James as the driver, but they didn't have much choice. Jessie seemed excited that they were on their way to a real home. Fox couldn't help but smile as he relaxed in his seat. Fox closed his eye's as James drove them on their way. Fox listened to the sounds around him as they moved. The sound of the cars on the highway and the city seemed somehow relaxing. Every now and then Fox could hear whispering in the back, but he couldn't hear what was being said. He was too relaxed to care about it though. Fox lost track of time as he sat there with his eye's closed. After a while the car came to a stop and the engine cut off. Fox felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

" Wake up dad, we're home." James said in no more then a whisper.

" First off James, I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eye's." Fox said, stretching a little. " Secondly, you're going to have a pretty hard time waking someone up if you whisper like that."

With that said, the four of them got out of the car and headed up the walkway. Fox was the first inside, he held the door open as James led Jessie in. Alex stood in the doorway and looked around for a moment before stepping inside. He just stood there, staring down the hall as Fox closed the door. Fox gently gripped Alex's shoulder, making him look at Fox.

" Welcome home Alex." Fox said softly, a smile spread across Alex's face.

Fox led Alex down the hall into the living room, where the others were. They saw Emerald, who had her arms wrapped around Jessie.

" I can't believe you're staying with us! This is wonderful!" Emerald said as she pulled back from Jessie, who looked so happy.

" Dad!" Ray said as he wrapped his arms around Fox's waist.

" Hello Ray, glad to be home?" Fox said, patting Ray on the head.

" Yes." Ray said, still hugging Fox.

" Dinner's ready everyone. Emerald, take everyone to the dinning room." Krystal said as she entered the room, then she gently grabbed Fox's arm.

" Ok mom." Emerald said then they headed for the dinning room.

" Fox, can I talk to you for a minute?" Krystal asked.

" Sure." Fox said, a nervous smile on his face as they were left in the living room alone.

" It was sweet of you to invite Jessie and Alex into our home." Krystal said, pulling Fox close to her.

" Yeah?" Fox said, no longer nervous.

" Yeah. Things are going to be interesting with them here." Krystal said, a smile on her face.

" Yeah, it sure will." Fox said.

" You didn't think I would be mad did you?" Krystal asked, a sly smile on her face.

" No, of course not." Fox said.

" Uh huh, well, let's go eat before dinner gets cold." Krystal said, now leading Fox to the dinning room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, not the end, but almost. Let me know what you thought. Please Review.


	28. The End is Near

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 28, The End is Near

It had been a few day's since Alex and Jessie had moved into the McCloud house. Things had been, unusual to them but not unpleasant. Krystal and Emerald had taken Jessie and Alex shopping for some 'normal' clothes, then James showed them around. Fox had felt drained of energy ever since he got home. He thought maybe the fatigue of all that had happened had finally caught up with him. He found himself just laying around the house most of the time. He dreaded the thought of writing the eulogy for Slippy's funeral, which was the next day. He then wondered if he would even have the energy to drag himself out of bed for it. As Fox laid there in a bit of a daze, Emerald slipped into his room to check on him.

" Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Emerald asked.

" I'm just a little tired sweetie, I'll be alright." Fox said, not even bothering to open his eye's.

" Do you want something to eat? We're making lunch." Emerald said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

" It's lunch time already?" Fox said, then he looked over at the clock.

" Yeah, how about I bring you some soup?" Emerald said.

" Don't go through any trouble over me sweetie." Fox said, knowing he should eat something.

" It's no trouble dad, I'll be back a few minutes." Emerald said, then leaned down and kissed Fox on the cheek before leaving his room.

She headed to the kitchen, where Jessie and Krystal were. Krystal only needed to see Emerald's face to know she was concerned with something, and she knew exactly what she was concerned about. She too had been a little worried over Fox's sudden exhaustion. It wasn't like him at all to be so weak. Emerald soon searched the cabinets for a can of soup.

" How's your father feeling?" Krystal asked, though she knew what Emerald was going to say.

" He's the same as yesterday. I'm starting to worry mom, I've never seen dad this weak before." Emerald said as she pulled out a can of soup.

" I'm sorry, it's my fault he's like this." Jessie said, hanging her head.

" Don't blame yourself Jessie, I'm sure this is only temporary. Fox will be back on his feet in a few days, the same as he always is." Krystal said, giving her a soft smile as she made a sandwich to go with the soup.

" But if I never started this whole thing..." Jessie started as tears brimmed her eyes.

" We might not be here. Those Saber's could have killed us before Fox actually got around to reading that letter they sent to scare him. Believe it or not, we're still here because of your little revenge plot. And now you have a home and a family who cares about you." Krystal said, wrapping an arm around Jessie.

Jessie smiled as Krystal hugged her. Emerald wrapped her arms around Jessie as well. The three of them stood there for a moment, then the sound of the microwave beeping kind of ruined the moment. They couldn't help but laugh as they pulled out of the hug. Emerald put the bowl of soup on a tray and poured a glass of juice while Krystal put the sandwich on the tray. Emerald returned to Fox's room, and Fox was sitting up in bed. She set the tray down on his lap, trying not to spill anything.

" Thanks sweetie." Fox said, giving her a soft smile.

" You're welcome dad. I'll be back later." Emerald said then left the room.

She hoped Fox would eat some of the soup as she went to the table where the others were eating lunch. She looked around at everyone as she sat down. Jessie sat between James and Alex, who was watching James out of the corner of his eye. Ray sat between her and Krystal. He was eating fast, he probably wanted to go over Jim's again. Jessie sort of leaned against James as she ate. Everyone seemed to be in such high spirits, it made it hard for Emerald to worry. There wasn't any conversation as they ate. Emerald couldn't help but smile as she watched the the look on Alex's face while Jessie leaned on James. Once they finished eating Emerald went to check on Fox. As she looked into is room she noticed he was sleeping, again. She looked at the tray that sat on the nightstand by the bed. She was glad to see that he had eaten most of the soup and sandwich, he even drank all the juice. She carefully lifted the tray, trying not to make much noise so he could get his rest. Krystal saw a soft smile on Emerald's face as she entered the kitchen, and she knew why when she saw the tray.

" He actually ate huh?" Krystal said, smiling.

" Yeah, I guess he's starting to feel better, but he's sleeping now." Emerald said as she set the tray on the counter.

" See, what did I tell you? He'll be back to his old self in no time." Krystal said, then there was a knock at the door. " I wonder who that could be."

" I'll get it." Emerald said as she turned to leave the kitchen.

Ray suddenly zipped by her and he reached the door first. He seemed excited as he opened the door, then he was disappointed as he saw who was at the door. He had been hoping it was Jim, but it wasn't.

" Hi Ray, how are you?" Katt asked as she patted the top of his head.

" I'm fine." Ray said.

" Hey Emerald." Katt said as she saw her.

" Hi, come in." Emerald said as Ray walked off. " Did you come alone?"

" No, Falco and Charlie are coming. They were talking about something and got caught up in the conversation." Katt said.

" Ok, mom is in the kitchen if you want to talk to her." Emerald said as she stepped aside.

" Thanks darlin'." Katt said as she walked by Emerald and went into the kitchen.

Emerald looked out the door and saw Falco and Charlie just standing in the walkway, talking. She left the door open as she walked out to meet them. As she got closer Charlie saw her and smiled at her. She gave him a look as though asking if his parents knew about them or not. Charlie nodded, and Falco looked a bit confused.

" What was that nod for?" Falco asked.

" Emerald didn't know if you knew about us or not." Charlie said.

" Is she getting into your head?" Falco asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

" No, I could tell by the expression on her face." Charlie said.

" Ok, just wonderin'. So, how are you doin' Emerald?" Falco said.

" Just fine, thank you." Emerald said as Charlie wrapped an arm around her.

" I still don't see how you two got together." Falco said as they started to walk.

" Something just clicked I guess." Charlie said.

" Well, you two do look kind of nice together. Just don't do anything to hurt her, or Fox will kill you." Falco said as they went inside and Emerald closed the door. " By the way, where is he?"

" He's in bed." Emerald said.

" What! He's still in bed?" Falco said, surprised.

" Yeah, he say's he's been tired lately. He's asleep right now." Emerald said.

" Tired huh? When did this start?" Falco asked.

" Well, about two days ago I guess." Emerald said.

" Then he'll pull himself together any day now." Falco said simply.

" How do you know?" Emerald asked.

" Past experience, and that's all I'm going to say." Falco said.

" Well, I hope you're right." Emerald said.

" Don't worry about Fox, he'll be fine. He's just been through a lot lately and need's some rest." Falco said.

Emerald nodded as they went into the living room to catch up on what everyone was up to. Jessie and James were snuggled up on the couch, with Alex watching them out of the corner of his eye.

" Aren't you two a cute couple." Falco said

" Hi Falco. How have you been?" Jessie asked.

" Well, I've been fine. How about you Jessie?" Falco asked.

" I've been great! Everything's been wonderful here." Jessie said, nuzzling into James' shoulder.

" What about you?" Falco asked Alex, who was watching James closely.

" I've been fine." Alex said.

" You know, I'm sure you don't have to watch James like that. He's a good guy after all." Falco said.

" Yeah Alex, don't worry." Jessie said, beginning to get annoyed with her protective brother.

" You guys are right, I'm just not used to being around decent guys." Alex said looking away.

" So, what have you guys been up to since you got home?" Falco asked as he sat down in a near by chair.

" Well, Emerald and mom went clothes shopping with Jessie and Alex. I showed them around the city, and there wasn't much to do after that." James said.

" So you're just sitting around doing nothing? You guys are boring." Falco said, shaking his head.

" Oh please, you spent the past few days on the couch." Charlie said.

" Hey, why'd you tell on me?" Falco said, a smile on his beak.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to just laugh now that all the stress of the past few weeks was gone.

" What's so funny in here?" Katt asked as she and Krystal left the kitchen.

" Oh, we're just laughing at ourselves." Falco said.

" Sure you were." Katt said as she played with the feathers on top of his head.

" Actually, we were laughing at you Falco." James said.

" Ok, so they were laughing at me." Falco said.

" James darlin', I'm afraid it doesn't look like you'll be getting your arm back anytime soon." Katt said with a smile as she looked over at him and Jessie, who was practically clinging to his arm.

" Nope, he sure isn't." Jessie said, leaning into him.

" I take it this means you're enjoying yourself." Katt said.

" Yeah, I am." Jessie said.

" What's going on out here?" Said a familiar, tired voice.

Everyone looked towards the hallway and were surprised to see Fox. He looked like he was a little tired as he walked into the living room. Falco got to his feet then walked over to Fox, then he put his arm around Fox and led him over to the chair.

" How are you feeling Fox?" Falco asked.

" I'm fine Falco, don't worry about me." Fox said as he sat down.

" Who said I was worried? I was just wondering how you were feeling, that's all." Falco said, crossing his arms.

" Of course you were Falco." Fox said.

" But I'm glad to hear you're feeling ok." Falco said, placing his hand on Fox's shoulder.

" We didn't wake you up, did we?" Emerald asked.

" No you didn't." Fox said.

" I heard you've been lazy lately Foxy. What's up with that?" Falco said as he sat on the armrest of the chair.

" I don't know, I really don't." Fox said shrugging.

" No excuses huh. Well, can't say I blame you though, after all that's happened you have a right to be lazy. So, are you ready for Slippy's funeral tomorrow?" Falco said.

" Please don't remind me of that." Fox said, placing his hand over his eye's.

" I'll take that as a no." Falco said under his breath.

Krystal put her arm around Fox, and rubbed his back a soothing manner. Fox looked up at her then leaned against her. After a minute, he noticed that he had ruined the happy mood in the room. Fox couldn't stop the small smile from creeping up on his face.

" Well, aren't I a mood killer." Fox said.

" Yeah, you just had to drag your sad tail out of bed today didn't you." Falco said in a bit of a sarcastic tone, playfully hitting Fox's shoulder.

" Well I figured it was about time I got out of bed." Fox said.

" Don't listen to Falco hun, he's just trying to start some trouble." Katt said as she patted Fox's shoulder.

" Since when is he not?" Fox joked.

" You've got a point there." Katt said.

" Hey, it's been a while since I've caused any trouble." Falco said in a mock whine.

" I could make a list that would go from here to the Katina outpost on all the trouble you've started this year alone, and the year isn't even over." Katt said, raising a eyebrow at him.

" Oh come on, I haven't caused that much trouble." Falco said, smiling to himself.

" Maybe not, but you haven't changed a bit over all these years." Katt said, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his cheek. " That's why I love you so much."

" What did I do to deserve this?" Falco said in another mock whine.

Once again everyone laughed. Fox was glad he forced himself out of bed when he did. As he looked around the room he thought about how grateful he was for everything that he still had around him. He knew exactly why he had let himself become so tired and sad. He had lost someone very close to him and by focusing on that he didn't see what he still had. Fox saw that now and he no longer felt so exhausted. He was once again happy and so was everyone around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know it took like an eternity to finish this chapter, but there's one more chapter coming, hence the title. But I promise I won't take an eternity to finish it. So, please review.


	29. The End

Unseen Revenge: Chapter 29, Saying Good-Bye

It was a cold morning, the sky a dull grey. In a graveyard in Corneria's capital, a mass of mourners stood waiting to hear of a lost hero. Mostly military, just as it was expected. Fox stood by an empty casket that had many flowers resting on top, along with a photo of Slippy. He remembered the last time he had stood next to an empty casket, at his father's funeral. He sighed heavily as all eye's rested on him, waiting to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath before speaking to the crowd.

" Slippy Toad was a great man." Fox started, trying to keep his voice steady. " He was smart, brave, loyal, and a true friend to the end. Though he kept to himself often, he still managed to make many friends and those of you who knew him, knew how kind he was. He never hesitated to help someone if they needed it. He gave his life to protect us from those who threatened our lives and the lives of those we love. He made a great sacrifice to ensure we lived, and he did not die in vain. Though he may be gone, he is still with us in spirit and in the hearts of those who knew him. His memory will live on with us, his friends and loved ones, he will not be forgotten. Knowing he is gone brings us sorrow, but we must not dwell on the thought that he is gone, instead we should think of what he gave us when he was here. And what he gave us, when he died. He gave us the chance to live longer, with those we love, and hold dear. We must make the most of the time he gave us and treasure every precious moment."

Fox stood there, trying to keep his composure. No matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier. He waited a moment as he tired to think of anything else he could say, placing his hand on top of the empty casket. There was only one thing that came to mind as a tear escaped his eyes and his fingers caressed the smooth wood.

" Good-bye Slippy, my dear friend." Fox said, in no more then a whisper.

Then Fox pulled his hand away from the casket and returned to Krystal's side. He couldn't take his eye's off the picture of Slippy as the funeral continued on. He just wished he could have done something to prevent things from turning out the way they had. Krystal gently gripped Fox's shoulder to comfort him, and he placed his hand over hers. And they stayed there like that, even after the funeral service was over. When it was just Fox and Krystal standing in front of the grave she gently squeezed Fox's shoulder. Fox pulled his eye's from Slippy's gravestone and the two of them walked off to Fox's car.

----------

The End

----------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's it, Unseen Revenge is officially over. Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll admit, seeing something that I poured nearly two years into creating end is a bit saddening, but I will still continue to write. I would like to take a moment to thank all my reviewing readers in order of reviews received. Thanks to duestchlanda vut, Lone Wolfs Darkness, Daniel Thwaites, Tobias, Fox The Cave II, CBK, Boondock Jake, Recon Unit 01, GamefreakCC, Fan Boy 101, and Crystalfox2. And an **Extra Big Thanks** to those who helped me move this story along, they know who they are. Now, I ask for one final review from those reading, to let me know what you thought of the story as a whole, Please. And thanks again to all those who read and reviewed.


End file.
